SMST 1: An Enterprising Experience!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Usag Tsukino and her best friend Ranma Saotome, as they enter the world of STAR TREK...for the very first time! NOW ONGOING.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience 1 – By DS Wynne ****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place before "Sailor Moon: Endless Sand".**

**Author's note: This particular tale (a six-part miniseries) is about how Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino first got involved with the world of "Star Trek". Since I am using "Star Trek: Enterprise", there will be some tie-ins with some of the episodes featured in that short-lived series. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Summer, 3005 BC: Nerima District, Tokyo, Japan (Possible Future Timeline, or PFT).

Starfleet Admiral Usagi Tsukino (Administration/S1) was packing her things. True, the possibilities of being able to go to her home temporal locus was not finalized, but packing allowed her to keep her mind from reflecting too much of the past. Usagi has been living at the Tendo Training Hall for a while now, and only did so since it took no time to get to work at Starfleet Command HQ in San Francisco, California. Sure, she could have lived at the Sulu Residence, since her family owns the property, but that house was more of a museum for an old friend than a living residence. Besides, her descendant Hikaru Saotome and his new wife would be living there, once they return from the honeymoon on Risa. At any rate, her son Robert Saotome was nice enough to allow her to stay with him, since he and his father were going on yet another training journey…which, as far as Usagi was concerned, was an excuse to go drinking.

"Grand-mother?" said a voice. Usagi turns to the direction of the voice, and smiles. Standing at the door way was a girl with her young face, but with her grandfather's hair color and style.

"Hello, Keiko," Usagi replies. "What's up?"

"I…wanted to ask you if I can get a reference from you before…before…"

"Don't worry, dear, I've already made the reference for your admittance into Starfleet Academy."

"Thanks." Keiko then notices some pictures near an old-style photo album Two of them were very old. "Who's that?" Keiko asks.

Usagi turns.

"Ah. Well, THAT picture is me from back in late 20th century, and that is from the 22nd century."

Keiko takes a look at the older picture. Then she points to the one person in the photograph that had her grand-mother's hair-style.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"Your godmother Hoshi was going through her family things, in the basement at the Cherry Hill Temple, when she discovered this. She made a copy, and gave me the original."

Keiko nods, and then she points at the person with her grand-mother's hairstyle. "Is this your sister?"

Usagi takes a look and smiles.

"Actually, that's me at age 14 years."

"Wow. You look…look…"

"'Cute'?"

"Well, I wanted to say 'scrawny'…but cute is a nice way of putting it."

"I'll have you know that I hadn't come into my own yet. Humph!"

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit that you have certainly changed since you last took this picture."

And it was true. After years of enhancements, some warranted or not, Usagi stood at 6'5, built like someone who was both an Amazon and a model in appearance. In fact, she has long since evolved into a godling. After all, Usagi IS the Moon Princess Serena, of the late Moon Kingdom, who is the descendant of the Titan of the Moon Selene. And even if she wasn't, her martial training and skill in both magic and science, not to mention her talent in diplomacy and leadership, made Usagi a formidable opponent. And it was not easy to acquire such a reputation. Her years of experience as a trans-dimensional/temporal travel, a Starfleet officer and a Federation diplomat were not easy to come by. Still, it can be reasonably expected that such would be the case if one was over 1000 years old.

Not that Usagi would admit being that old, but a "girl" has to keep her secrets, right?

Nevertheless, no matter what she has purposely done, Usagi did so for the sake of peace for all. And as the "superhero" known as "Sailor Moon", she has fought for the cause of Love and Justice. Back in her youth, Usagi thought that such a thing were nothing more that cute phrases to say against "youma". Now, Usagi believed that such a cause was a necessary component in order to achieve peace. Believing in the inherent message behind it has certainly helped her in diplomatic circles.

"Think of it as a late 'growth spurt'."

"I'll say…" Keiko then picks up the second picture.

"And this…?"

"That, grand-daughter, is my first posting aboard the Enterprise…the one made before the founding of the Federation."

"So you KNEW Admiral Archer? THE Admiral Archer?"

"Indeed I did."

Keiko then compares the two pictures…and frowns.

"Wait a second. Both of you in the pictures look EXACTLY the same. Were you…immortal?"

"Not at that time."

"Then, how?"

"Time travel, thanks to your 'godfather' Q."

"Wow. So how did it all get started?"

"Well, before I begin, we better get some snacks."

A short time later…

"Where was I? Oh. So it all started when I was late meeting my friends at the temple. As you know, my name means 'rabbit' in old Japanese. Funny how fate, or Q, has a sense of IRONY…"

Summer 2005 CE: Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District.

"Luna, we got hurry!" said 16-year old Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino.

"I don't want to late, you know."

"YOU don't want to be late?" replied Luna the Royal Moon Cat. "I am the one who had to wake you up!"

"Biiiiii!" Usagi said, as she turned the corner. She and Luna were trying to make it to the latest Sailor Scout meeting. Unfortunately…

"Luna, help!" Usagi cried, as she was suddenly being sucked into a vortex.

"Usagi!" Luna cried, while trying to reach her mistress. And in an instant, Usagi was gone. "PRINCESS!" Luna cried in anguish.

As Usagi tumbled across time and space, she seemingly split into two people. One version of Usagi would move onto a "positive" timeline, while the other would move on to a "negative" timeline. This was nature's way of assuring balance between a positive universe and it's polar opposite. Thus, while Usagi would find virtual paradise, her twin would discover hell. Usagi, who went to the positive side of universe, fell through the end of the vortex.

"Oof!"

"Who are you?" said a voice.

Usagi looked up to see a man, who was dressed in some sort of blue jumpsuit. He kind of looked like he would fit in as some sort of mechanic.

"What?" Usagi replied.

The man with the sandy-blond hair frowned.

"Great," said Chief Engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker III, of Panama City, Florida. He then walked over to the communications unit, and tapped the call button.

"Cap'n, we have a…guest," Trip says. "And bring Lt. Sato with you, too."

A short time later, Usagi found herself is some sort of medical bay. She was being personally isolated, ever since she freaked out upon seeing Dr. Phlox. At the moment, the only one who was seeing her was Lt. Hoshi Sato, a Japanese linguist and communications officer. Captain Jonathon Archer, the Captain of the NX-01 "Enterprise", Earth's first advanced starship in years, looked at the girl.

"So, how did Miss Tsukino end up in Engineering?" Archer asked.

"That's just it, sir," Trip says. "She…fell from the ceiling."

Archer, who was tall, and imposing, and had sandy-blond hair turned his attention to the stoic female with the pointy ears.

"T'Pol, did you detect anything unusual?"

"I have run a complete diagnostic of the ship systems, and found no clue as to how Miss Tsukino came to be here."

"Great," Archer said. Ever since they were assigned to take back the Klingon back to his home planet of Q'onos, they have been attacked by the mysterious Suliban, a race of chameleons who seeks to impede the progress of Earth's push towards deep space exploration. Archer did not know why, but he wouldn't be surprised if the crew of the Enterprise will run into them again. Heck, he wasn't sure if Usagi's appearance was a sign of things to come. Then, he notices that Hoshi was leaving the room.

"Well?" Archer asked.

"Well, she is indeed from Earth…circa early 21st century," Hoshi says. "And she definitely does not know how she got here. The last thing she could remember was her going to the Cherry Hill Temple in Tokyo before falling into some sort of hole.":

"Doesn't your family run that temple?"

"Yes. Maybe they know what's going on…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's how I got started," Admiral Tsukino says. "Hoshi great-grandmother was an old friend of mine named Rei Hino, who was the original 'Sailor Mars'."

"What ever happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. As you know, temporal mechanics is a tricky thing. Thus, as far as this timeline is concerned, the Sailor Scouts disappeared in the late 21st century, after the war of the war between their fight with the Black Moon Family on Nemesis."

"Oh," Keiko said. "Wait a minute! Aren't YOU supposed to be the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes, and no. Originally, the Earth was supposed to have plunged into a second Ice Age that was to last 1000 years. However, thanks to the Black Moon Family, the timeline changed, and thus prevented the 1000-year Ice Age from happening. Unfortunately, the Third Impact occurred when the angel "Lilith" was activated inside the Moon Jump Gate by terrorists, plunging the world in a 20-year Ice Age. Not that it really mattered, since the Earth was had went to war with the Martians, and the Zentraedi and their 'Robotech Masters', not to mention the Fourth World War, which was caused when Genom Corporation's corruption and practices were exposed. I am truly surprised that Zephraim Cochran was willing to trust the Vulcans, when they established 'first contact' with the Earth. And I don't know about you, but I'm glad that the Vulcan High Command was heavy-handed in their dealings with us, since it allowed us to get our own house in order."

"And the 'Scouts?"

"Well, no one knows what happened to them. They simply…disappeared. For all I know, they simply left for parts unknown."

Usagi turns her attention to the center region of the mega-metropolis that was the city of Tokyo, where "Crystal Tokyo", sometimes referred to as Azabu Juuban . It, and "Neo-Tokyo" and "Old Tokyo" (where Nerima was located) co-existed as monuments to ages past. At the heart of Crystal Tokyo, was the Moon Palace, which was a re-creation of the castle from the old Moon Kingdom. And at the center of the palace, was the tomb dedicated to the Neo-Princess Serena…the grown up version of Usagi's daughter Rini Chiba. Rini was in her Neo-Sailor Moon grab, and was encased in a glass coffin.

Usagi regretted not releasing her daughter, but she knew Rini's sacrifice was a necessary one.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: As we continue Usagi's tale of her early years in Starfleet, we'll learn more about the final fate of the Sailor Scouts (including why Rini is in the state that she is in). **

**Next time: Usagi enrolls into Starfleet Academy…and runs into a whole mess of problems. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience 2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place before "Sailor Moon: Endless Sand".**

**Author's note: This particular tale takes place between the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes "Broken Bow" and "Fight of Flight".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: First Year**

**

* * *

**

"So, I assume that things were set straight," Keiko Saotome says, as she and her grand-mother, Starfleet Admiral Usagi Tsukino, moved their conversation to the patio.

"Well, I suppose so," Usagi replies, as she sits down with the snacks. "I quickly adjusted to the situation, but quickly found myself being homesick." FLASHBACK! 

The NX-01 "Enterprise" was on its way back to Earth, primarily to get its hull plating repaired. They also had to deliver a special guest as well.

"I wanna go home!" Usagi cried. "WAH!"

"Sir, may I ask Dr. Phlox to give our guest a sedative?" asked T'Pol dryly.

"Now, T'Pol, you have to understand how frightening this must be for Usagi," said Hoshi Sato.

"Hoshi, is the universal translator up and ready?" asked Captain Jonathon Archer.

"Yes."

"Well, then, I'll introduce myself."

Meanwhile, Usagi was looking about the Sickbay. It was nice that there was someone that was from her hometown, but to be in the future made things even more difficult for her. Then, she notices that the door to the medical ward opens up.

"Hello?" Usagi asked.

A tall, sandy blond-haired man enters the room, carrying a dog in his arms.

"Hi," said the man. "My name is Jonathon Archer, and this is my friend 'Porthos'. We just wanted to make sure that things are okay."

Usagi's eyes brightened up.

"Oh! He's SO cute!"

"Well, he's popular with the crew, that's for sure."

"May I…pet him?"

"Sure."

Usagi patted the hound, and smiled. The hound, in turn, began to lick her hand.

"He likes you."

Usagi beamed in appreciation.

When Dr. Phlox finally cleared Usagi (i.e. not a threat to ship and crew), the time-lost girl roamed the ship. Security Chief/Weapons Officer Malcolm Reed followed Usagi around, while Lt. Hoshi Sato provided escort.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hoshi asks.

"I don't know, Hoshi," Usagi sighed. "I mean, the last time I traveled through time-"

"YOU traveled through Time?"

"Yeah. Well, I met my future self, so I must have. Anyway, usually SOMETHING occurs to send me back home, but only after I've done something. I don't know WHAT, but still…"

"Maybe your presence has to do with this 'Temporal Cold War' the Captain mentioned."

"Hmmm," Usagi thought. Archer had asked her if she was involved with the Sulibans, who mentioned this strange conflict. Did Sailor Pluto send her here for a purpose? Otherwise, wouldn't she have gotten her back by now?

"Nope, got nothing," Usagi replied.

"Well, I'm sure something will come along…"

When the Enterprise dropped Usagi off to Earth, she was amazed at how pristine the planet was. Archer's friend and boss, Admiral Forrest, was given the honor of being Usagi's guardian until further arrangements can be made.

San Francisco, California (Earth).

Usagi looked at the night-time sky, from her balcony that was over-looking the San Francisco Bay. She has been living in Admiral Forrest' residence for a while now, and wondered what she was going to do.

She had gone to Japan, to see how much her home-town had changed. And boy, has it changed!

Tokyo was a mega-metropolis, which consisted of three cities in one. There was "Old Tokyo", which featured the style of architecture that Usagi was familiar with back in the late 20th century. There was "Neo-Tokyo", the cutting-edge town of science and technology, where cyber-punk and super-sciences is the norm. And then there was "Crystal Tokyo", which was a mixture of many European Renaissance, Victorian and Meiji Japan styles are rolled up in one. Usagi toured all these places, especially Crystal Tokyo. Perhaps, the answer she seeks lied there.

Well, she got her answer.

In the center of the throne room was a glass coffin of what remained of the place. In the coffin, lied the still form of…Neo-Princess Serena, who was dressed in her pink Sailor-suit. Usagi's response was understandably predictable.

"Let me go!" Usagi said, as she struggled to free herself from the Royal Guards' grip.

"Your actions are desecrating this holy site!" said one of the guards.

"Let her go," said a voice.

Usagi turns to see Setsuna Meioh standing there. She was dressed in a gray business suit (female cut), eye-glasses and an electronic note-book in hand.

"Setsuna! Thank goodness you're here. We got to do something to help Rini!"

Setsuna looks at Usagi, and then nods to dismiss the guards. Soon, Usagi and Setsuna were alone.

"Princess, it is not advisable to do as you request."

"Why not! Don't you care?"

"It is not that simple, Princess."

Setsuna touches the glass case. Then, she focuses her attention back to Usagi.

"When you and the Sailor Scouts went into the future to defeat the Black Moon Family, your actions changed the timeline. As a result, Crystal Tokyo came about a lot sooner than it originally did. And it was a good thing that it did, since it was because of the Neo-Queen Serenity and her Royal Court that prevented the world from plunging into permanent darkness."

"So…where are the others? What happened to them? And why is Rini here?"

Setsuna turned away for a moment, trying to avoid shedding a tear.

"The Sailor Scouts had fought a terrible enemy known as 'The Unnamed One'. He sought to take advantage of the chaos by leading the forces of darkness against the forces of light. You would know by one of his identities, for you had fought him before."

Usagi thought long and hard before it dawned on her.

"'Wise-Man'."

"Correct. Wise-Man emerged early, feeding off the misery of humanity. He certainly had enough misery to feed on with all the wars that humans were caught up in, during the first 50 years of the 21st century. And like last time, the Black Moon Family was a factor. However, unlike last time, the Wise-Man survived the final attack between him and Sailor Moon. And, during the celebration of the fifty-year reign of the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, Wise-Man attacked. When the battle was over, both Neo-Queen Serenity and her foe were no more, having SEEMINGLY destroyed each other. Neo-Princess Serena, the Neo-Sailor Moon, had lost the love of her life Princess Genryu, who was the heir of the House of Saotome. As a result, she chose to be the source of power of Crystal Tokyo, as her mother had been before her, and thus chose permanent slumber. As for the others, the remainder of the Sailor Scouts simply left for private life."

"What…what happened to Mamoru?"

"He and Princess Rei found solace in each others grief, since SHE lost her beloved as well. They would spawn a family line, separate from the one spawned between Rei and her late husband Chad-"

"CHAD! They got together?"

"Indeed. In fact, you have met the descendent from the union of King Endymion and Princess Rei…"

With a wave of her hand, Setsuna creates a holographic image of-

"HOSHI!"

"Correct. Miss Sato is King Endymion's heir as the protector of the Earth."

"Why didn't she tell me who she really is?"

"Because I told her not to, especially since you may not take it well that Rei and Endymion had 'hooked up'."

"Oh…then…am I fated to die?"

"That will depend on you. You already have changed the timeline once before…many times in fact."

"Then…you should send me home."

"I can't."

Usagi got angry.

"As your liege, I ORDER YOU TO DO AS I COMMAND!"

"I'm sorry, Princess. Some one had ordered me not to."

"But…who?"

"Me," said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see a familiar face.

"M-mother!"

Queen Serenity steps forth, and hugs her daughter.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to say, but I am responsible for you being in this time and place."

"But why, Mother?"

Serenity cups her daughter's cheeks.

"You are here to face your destiny. I want you to develop the talent, the skill, the knowledge, and the WILL to become the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. You are about to go on a journey that very few people can travel, and it will be up to you to learn from those experiences…so that you can create a better future for the people of this world."

"But…I don't WANT to die!"

Serenity merely smiles.

"Death is not the end…it is a beginning! As you go about your life, you'll learn what that means. Just be brave, my daughter. Be brave."

Serenity turns to Setsuna.

"Be sure that you do what is necessary to prepare your Princess for her journey. I am counting on you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Setsuna replied.

"Take care of yourself, and be strong. I'll be watching over you…"

And with that, Queen Serenity, of the late Moon Kingdom, fades away.

"Are you okay?" asked Setsuna.

"I…guess so," said Usagi replied. "It's just so much to swallow."

Meanwhile, some place outside of time and space…

"Father, I wish that I could have lived my mortal life fully," said Q, who observed her younger self. "I always wanted to have more children with Mamoru."

"Uh, you already did, dear," said Q, as he patted his daughter's back. "You adopted the Saotome boy into your family, after all."

Q sighed. Ever since her sacrifice, she has been forced to spend her time in the Q Continuum. Being an omnipotent being was both a blessing and a curse. While she had the means of doing many things, her powers were bound by the will of the Q.

At least, she had someone to talk to.

"Can't catch me, tomboy!" yelled Q, as he ran past Q and her father.

"Come back here, Q!" yelled Q, as she ran after Q with cosmic-level mallet.

It was weird for Q, once known as "Usagi Tsukino", to see her former husband Q having an active relationship with Q, who mortal name was "Amanda Rogers". Then again, when Q was the mortal "Ranma Saotome", he learned that the blond-haired Amanda was once the dark-haired "Akane Tendo", who was once the blond-haired "Eowyn of Rohan", a princess from Earth's "Third Age". Eowyn's love for Ranma was so strong, that she would be reincarnated twice to be with him. Talk about being soul-mates.

The only consolation was that Q was allowed to have "relations" with Q anytime she so chose, since all Q were beyond mortal concerns. Q was seriously tempted to return her Mamoru back to her, but he had already been reincarnated…as Hoshi Sato. It would have been unfair to Hoshi to force her to relive a past incarnation, especially a male one. Still, based upon her past experience, Q knew that her younger self and Hoshi will become very close, through thick and thin, which brought a smile to her face.

And now…

"Usagi?"

Usagi turned her head to Admiral Forrest.

"Yes?"

"Well, have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I would like to enroll at Starfleet Academy."

Forrest smiles.

"I'll have the paper work drawn up then.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience 3 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place before "Sailor Moon: Endless Sand".**

**Author's note: This particular tale takes place before and during the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes "Vanishing Point".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "Second Year"**

**

* * *

**

Presidio, San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy.

Cadet Usagi Tsukino was having a difficult time adjusting to her new role as a student at Starfleet Academy. It wasn't so much that the course work was difficult, although they are challenging indeed. It was the push to become more discipline that proved to be the sticking point.

"Cadet Tsukino…MOVE IT!"

"Yes, Upperclassman Niedermayer!" Cadet Tsukino said, as she continued to run around the school track. She had made one too many mistakes during the drill instruction, and thus was being punished for it.

Later…

"I hate this place," Usagi said, as she plopped on her bunk. "It's so HARD!"

Cadet Janet Alioto was doing her assignment, when Usagi comes in. She turns to see a tired Usagi plop on her bed like a dead weight. Janet was the descendant of the power Alioto family, who were involved in both politics and the restaurant industry within the city of San Francisco. Like Usagi, she was a Freshman cadet.

"Ah, Usagi, it'll be okay," Janet says.

"I hope you're right," Usagi replied. She remembered her promise to her new friends from the "Enterprise", that she would do what she can to succeed at the Academy…

FLASHBACK!

As part of the curriculum, Starfleet cadets were given field assignments during one of their Quarters (four per School year). Since Usagi was going into "Ship Operations", she had to study different areas, such as the sciences, engineering and piloting within a general context (which is why she and others like her were sometimes called "Jacks", as in "Jack-of-All-Trades"). All Operations Specialists have to be familiar with key ship systems, so that they can substitute for the primary personnel. If, for example, the Helm Officer is "down", the Operations Specialist can fulfill that duty. On that score, Usagi couldn't wait until she learned how to pilot a starship…much to the consternation of her instructors.

Besides that, Usagi added tactical operations and emergency medicine to her program, because she needed to stand out from amongst her peers, though she has regretted having such an intensive agenda. As a result, Usagi would have to use two of her Summer vacations in order to complete her program in time for graduation. Luckily for her, Usagi could spend the Summer with some old friends…

"Hello!" said Cadet Usagi Tsukino, as she walked into the debriefing area of the Bridge of the Enterprise.

T'Pol of Vulcan, the Ship's First Officer, looks at Usagi, and then at Captain Archer.

"Sir, we are not being punished for something we did in the past, right?"

"T'Pol, it's not that bad," Archer said. "Besides, this will give you the opportunity to mold Cadet Tsukino into your image!"

"I find that appalling."

"Well, I'll look after her then," said Lt. Hoshi Sato (Communications Specialist), as she placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"Well, as long as you keep her out of trouble, we'll be fine," said Chief Engineer Charles ("Trip") Tucker.

"I'll see to THAT," said Security Specialist Malcolm Reed.

"I can't WAIT to teach her how to pilot the ship," said Lt. Lee Merryweather, with a smile.

"And I'm sure Miss Tsukino would love tending to the animals in Sickbay," Dr. Phlox says with a smile.

"Well, if there is nothing else, let's begin the staff meeting…"

During the quarter, Usagi learned at the feet of the senior staff. However, not everything went as well as it could have been…

"Left! Left!" Merryweather yelled, as he supervised Usagi's piloting training.

The Enterprise was being directed through an asteroid field in a far-off system.

Usagi grimaced, as she piloted the ship away from the danger.

Later…

"You have to arm the photon torpedoes properly," Chief Reed said, as he quickly removed the fuse. "You'll need to practice some more, before I'll allow you access to live ordinance."

"Okay," Usagi said with disappointment.

Later…

SKREEE!

"Oops," Usagi said, as she quickly shut down the frequency amplifier. Lt. Sato was showing Usagi how to interpret "Morse Code" over the various bandwidths.

"What!" Hoshi said, as she was trying to get rid of the ringing out of her ear.

Later…

"Dr. Phlox, I'm so sorry!" Usagi cried, as she began to administer the anti-toxin to Dr. Phlox. One of Phlox's animals had gotten loose, and had stuck Phlox in the process.

"Not…to…worry," Phlox managed to say. "I'll…recover…"

And so it went.

The command crew complained to Captain Archer about Usagi's antics, and, as a result, Archer was forced to report his concerns to her sponsor…

"Admiral Forrest, I really don't think Usagi is cut-out for Starfleet duty. While Reed, Tripp and T'Pol's objections are understandable, the others are equally concerned about her."

"Archer, it's very important that Cadet Tsukino passes her first year. Starfleet Command will give you the resources necessary for you to ensure that this is the case."

"Sir, I've known you for years, and, other than the 'Warp 5 Project', I've never seen you so passionate about Usagi's education."

"Well, John, this 'push' is from Crystal Tokyo, that's why."

"Oh," Archer says. Earth was essentially a constitutional monarchy, thanks to the influence by the late Neo-Queen Serenity. After all, the entire planet was saved from the brink of destruction on numerous occasions throughout the mid-21st century. When the Neo-Queen died saving the Earth from an alien entity, the United Nations honored her sacrifice by changing its constitution, thus creating a constitutional monarchy within the governing body. Not that it really matter, since the heir of Crystal Tokyo, the Neo-Princess Serena, is in a state of permanent stasis. Still, Miss Setsuna Meioh was her "Regent", and thus could have a say within the governing body of the UN.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"I know you will, John."

Presidio, San Francisco, California: Starfleet Command.

"Well, Regent," Admiral Forrest said, as he turns to his "guest", "I did what I could."  
"Excellent, Admiral," Setsuna replied. She had been given reports about Usagi's progress, and wanted keeps tabs on the Moon Princess.

"Continue to inform me of her performance."

"Yes, Regent."

Later…

During a survey mission on an unknown planet, a storm began to brew. So deadly the storm, that it was decided the survey team had to be beamed back to the Enterprise quickly.

"We better get out of here," said Commander Tucker, as he got his equipment ready.

"I don't know," said Hoshi. "I don't like using a transporter…"

"Well, it's either this or getting fried."

"Well, if you put it that way…"

Meanwhile, on the Enterprise…

"I can do it, sir," said Usagi. She, Archer and Reed were in the Transporter Room, as the survey team was being beamed back to the Enterprise.

"Sir?" Reed asked.

Archer looked at Usagi, while remembering what Admiral Forrest had said to him.

"Alright."

"Yippie!" Usagi said with glee.

Usagi got on the control panel, and began to follow Reed's instructions to the letter. Finally, she activated the sequence control button, and thus was successful in retrieving the last of the survey team…although both Tripp and Hoshi were shocked when they learned WHO was handling transporter operations.

Over the next few hours, Hoshi felt off somehow, and blamed Usagi for it.

"What did you do to me?" Hoshi demanded.

"Ma'am, I did exactly as I was told!" Usagi replied. "Lt. Reed was with me while supervising me!"

Frustrated, Hoshi went about her business, but found herself unable to function at her peek (including a nearly botched first contact between the Enterprise and some aliens). At the same time, there was a stranger moving about. Sometimes he dressed like a knight in armor. Other times, he was dressed as a man in a tuxedo (with a cape), top hat, mask and cane. But in all cases, he seemingly tried to give Hoshi a red rose. However, only she could see the man.

In the end, Hoshi ceased to exist in the eyes of the rest of the crew, prompting an investigation by Reed and Archer. Dr. Phlox, however, discovered the answer. According to him, based on the last medical samples taken from Hoshi, there was a transporter accident that resulted in her fading from reality. Apparently, her molecules were spacing out, making her into a ghost. Worse, apparently, there were aliens sneaking aboard the Enterprise…and no one knew what was going on.

And there was STILL the mysterious stranger running around.

"Hello, Hoshi Sato," said the stranger.

Hoshi turned around to see stranger.

"Who are YOU!"

The man in the mask took off his mask.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba, and I…was your grand-father."

Hoshi squints her eyes. Upon closer inspection, the stranger did look familiar-

"Oh! Were you married to Rei Hino?"

Hoshi knew that she was the heir to the "family business", and was a "Shinto priestess-in-training" before joining Starfleet. Her mother never told what happened to Mamoru or Rei, other than disappearing for parts unknown, after her grand-mother took over the family business.

"Yes, I was Hoshi. And there is one other thing that you should know: I am YOU."

"What!"

Hoshi was suddenly bathed with a flood of memories…memories that were not her own. She remembered a time when she died protecting a Moon Princess, who was the love of her life. She remembered being reborn, where she fought evil as a superhero known as "Tuxedo Mask". She remembered marrying the love of her life, becoming a parent, and becoming the King of the Earth.

And she remembered when her love sacrificing her life to defeat an enemy for the last time.

Hoshi's mind snapped to the present.

"Who was this Moon Princess-turned-Neo-Queen?"

Mamoru simply smiled at Hoshi.

"You already know her."

Then, it dawned on Hoshi.

"Cadet Tsukino?"

"Indeed. She is the one who will someday become the Neo-Queen…at least from HER perspective."

Then, something popped into her head.

"Then, Usagi and I are…soul mates?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"But…I…I can't…"

"Don't worry. I'm not asking you to start a relationship with Usagi. When I and the original Sailor Scouts left this plane of existence, we made sure that there will always be someone here to protect the Moon Princess. For my part, I made sure that you inherited both my flesh and my spirit, so that you can have access to my power as the protector of the Earth. But your mind is all your own, and you, and only you can determine your future. No one will ask you to 'consummate' a relationship with Usagi; just be there to guide her until her Knight makes his appearance."

"Will I get powers?"

"When the time is right, you will have access to them. For now, I give you your final inheritance…"

The stranger gave Hoshi a red rose. When Hoshi touched the rose, they became ONE.

Hoshi understood now what she was to do. She felt love for Usagi, but was not in love for her. Hoshi was relieved about not being bound by her past life.

Later…

Hoshi was able to figure out a way to inform Archer of the intruders' presence. As a result, they were forced to make a hasty retreat. Furthermore, Hoshi thought that the only way to get her real body back, was by leaping into the transporter beam that the escaping aliens were using. So, with a leap of faith, Hoshi stepped into the beam…

…and found herself right where she had gotten started.

Hoshi saw Archer, Reed and Usagi at the control pad.

"Sir, are the alien intruders still in the area?"

Archer looks at Reed, who shrugs, and then at Hoshi.

"What aliens?"

"You know, the aliens who were aboard the ship. Didn't you see them leave?"

"Hoshi, the only thing that was happening was us retrieving you and Trip off the planet before the storm hits."

"…"

In the end, as far as everyone was concerned, Hoshi spent eight seconds in the transporter beam, causing slight psychosis within the mind. Dr. Phlox gave Hoshi some medicine which would clear things up.

Later…

"Ma'am? Here is the status report for maintenance log on the communications beacon."

"Thanks, Cadet," Hoshi said, as she accepted the report from Usagi. As Usagi leaves, Hoshi could not but noticed how cute she looked, when she was so determined-

No, Hoshi thought to herself. Whether or not what I experience was true, I am "Hoshi Sato", not "Endymion" or "Mamoru Chiba", or "Tuxedo Mask".

Still, it was nice to wake up with a red rose in hand, now and again.

**Tbc**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience 4 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic crossover.**

**Special note: This is the FIRST saga in the Sailor Moon/Star Trek saga.**

**Author's note: This story takes place before the 3rd season episode "The Xindi".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "Third Year"**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks ago…

"Admiral, I don't think that it is wise to bring on an intern on this mission," Captain Jonathon Archer says over the com-link. "It's too dangerous."

"You will have the MACOs, John," Admiral Forrest says. "So there shouldn't be a problem THERE."

"But why Cadet Tsukino? Other than recently passing both her Engineering Certification and Emergency Medical Technician's test, there isn't much she can offer."

"Then it will be up to you to change that. And besides, if Cadet Tsukino's tenure is a success, we can have a program for cadets to have solid field experience."

Archer sighs. Then again, he could remember way back in the day, when he was a Starfleet cadet…and how he always wanted to go on long-range missions.

"Fine, Admiral. I'll accept her."

"Good. And as for T'Pol…I'll make sure to run defense with the Vulcan High Command."

"Thanks, Admiral. Archer out."

"Forrest out…and good luck, John."

Click.

Archer leans back in his seat in office. He liked Usagi, but he wasn't sure if she was cut out for Starfleet to begin with. Still, Admiral Forrest would not have permitted her to be part of this mission, if there wasn't a good enough reason…

Meanwhile, in the office of Admiral Forrest, at Starfleet Academy (Presidio, San Francisco)…

"Well, that's that," Admiral Forrest says, as he shuts off his com-link. "Cadet Tsukino will be aboard the Enterprise."

"I am glad, Paul," Regent Princess Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh, of Crystal Tokyo. "The Xindi will make good allies in the future…if we make sure that the Sphere Builders do not corrupt even further than they already have."

Forrest nods. He was familiar with the Princess' ability to observe the timeline. However, temporal mechanics was tricky business, and it took a lot of effort on the Guardian of Time's part to rebuff 90 percent of the incursions caused by the event known as "the Temporal Cold War", a "quiet" war between time-travelers who seek to dominate the timeline. Unfortunately, one of temporal factions, the other-dimensional Sphere Builders, who seek to reshape normal space into their own image, were that ten percent that got past Setsuna. So now, it's up the Enterprise to stop the Xindi from doing the Sphere Builders' bidding: the destruction of the Earth; the first attempt created a swath of destruction from Venezuela to the Florida panhandle. Commander Tucker, the _Enterprise_'s chief engineer, was deeply affected by the attack, since his hometown was mostly destroyed, and his younger sister killed. Forrest really wished that the heroes of yesterday were still around, but they haven't been seen since "the Second Dark Ages".

Food for thought, yes?

The next day…

Cadet Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino sighed, as she looked out from the observation deck in the rear of the _Enterprise_. She could see the Earth, as her ship leaves Earth orbit. Usagi would not have gone, if Setsuna hadn't convinced her to. The only good thing about all this…is that she gets to see her new friend Lt. Hoshi Sato (Communications Specialist), whom she has corresponded with since, well, forever.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi turns to see Hoshi standing there. Apparently, she has been standing there for a while.

"Ah, it's nothing, ma'am," Usagi says.

"Okay, come on," Hoshi replies, as she walks up to stand by Usagi's side. "You're a lot more bubbly than this."

"Oh, okay. It's just that with how Captain Archer's mission is, I…I don't want to fail him."

Hoshi chuckled.

"What?"

"You know, we just might make it through this mission," Hoshi says.

"How so?"

"Well, you care about how you will do, and you are mindful of the captain's expectations. I say, if you keep those two things in mind, then you have nothing to worry about."

Usagi nods. Then she smiles.

"Thanks, ma'am. I needed that."

"Glad to hear that, cadet."

And with that, Usagi was left alone.

When Usagi finally left the observation deck, she noticed a freshly picked red rose lying on the floor, where Hoshi once stood.

"Hmmm…"

Now.

The year is 2154, and it was the start of Usagi's third year as a cadet of Starfleet Academy. Recently, she increased her skill proficiency, thanks to a bet her roommate Cadet Nora Jones made with a schoolmate, who tended to ridicule Usagi for her reluctant incompetence. Usagi, not wanting to be seen as a joke, beat all expectations by increasing her proficiency rating many folds. At the moment, she was interning aboard the _Enterprise_, while the ship transverse the area of space know as "Delphic Expanse". The source of the Xindi weapon discharge came from. And, thanks to Sailor Pluto's time-traveling agent Daniel, Starfleet was able to get a clue as to the cause of the attack.

In the meantime, everyone was going through the motions, in anticipation of the first encounter of the Xindi. Unfortunately, it wasn't smooth sailing.

In the Engineering section of the _Enterprise_…

CRASH!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tucker!" Usagi said, as she quickly restored the conduit's original configuration.

Chief Engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker, already in a foul mood, in light of his sister's demise, exploded.

"I told you to use THIS tool for THAT junction!" Tucker yells. "If you can't follow my instructions exactly, I don't want you HERE."

Usagi began to sniffle.

"What? Are you going to cry? An engineer doesn't cry…SO STOP CRYING!"

"WAHHHH!"

And Usagi runs from Engineering.

"That was particularly cruel," said T'Pol, as she comes down the upper deck by ladder with clipboard in hand; she was doing a general systems check to insure the quality of the sensor grid. "Even for a human such as yourself."

"Since when did YOU start caring about Cadet Tsukino?" Tucker sneers.

"Since taking in consideration of the fact that Cadet Tsukino is far from her home, and away from her family."

"Oh, I…I kind of forgot."

"Commander, just be a bit more patient with Cadet Tsukino. That is all that I ask of you."

"You…you really care about her, T'Pol. I'm impressed."

"Commander, as I have often reminded you, 'caring' is a HUMAN emotion."

"Riiiiight."

Commader Tucker manages to track down Usagi on the rear observation deck, where she is still in a state of distress.

"Cadet Tsukino?" Tucker begins.

"Oh, Commander Tucker!" Usagi says, as she straightens herself out. "I'm sorry for running off like that-"

"Ah, don't worry about that. I just want to apologize for, you know, temper. It's just that with all that has happened of late, I, well…"

"Apology accepted, sir. And I promise to be better."

"Yeah, you do that, and you will be the best engineer this side of Starfleet."

And thus, that was that.

Eventually, they would confront the Xindi race, after much exploration of the Delphic Expanse. Apparently, the Xindi, who consists of seven varieties of sub-species, were fighting amongst them selves, when their homeworld blew up. The Sphere Builders, who, in a future timeline, were defeated by a Federation-Xindi alliance, took advantage of the Xindi's plight; they did so by convincing the Xindi that the Earth would destroy them in the future, and that a pre-emptive strike on Earth would insure the Xindi's survival. The Sphere Builders hoped that by "helping" the Xindi to destroy a pre-Federation Earth, they could reshape the Milky Way Galaxy unhindered. In fact, they needed to have the one person who was responsible for the Federation-Xindi alliance destroyed before they could advance their agenda: the future Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino, of the Federation starship _Enterprise-E. _Years before, she, Captain Archer and crew of the pre-Federation starship _Enterprise _would travel through the mysterious "Delphic Expanse" to stop a mysterious menace from threatening the Earth. The irony was that by interfering with the past, the Sphere Builders insured that Usagi would be around to stop them in the future.

It did help that Usagi, as "Sailor Moon", used her Silver Millennium crystal, with the help of Captain Archer and crew, to restore the Xindi homeworld.

In the meantime, before all that can occur, CADET Tsukino must learn how to properly wire a power coupling…if she doesn't blow up the ship first!

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just a quiet story. While I like to do sometimes is get into Usagi's head at various stages in her life. Thus, at this stage, she is 19 years old, and a bit wet behind the ears. Also, she is very much single (she still as feelings for Mamoru Chiba), so she doesn't have a boyfriend. Anyway, C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: Before Usagi can graduate from the Starfleet Academy, she and the crew of the pre-Federation starship must join forces with the World War II superhero team JUSTICE SOCIETY of AMERICA, as the two teams fight to free the world from the Nazis…and their alien allies (while Sailor Pluto must confront the one who caused the "Temporal Cold War" to begin with!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience 4 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter is dedicated to "Star Trek: Enterprise", a show that went off the air much too soon, IMO.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Year 4"**

**

* * *

**

**1944 CE: Canadian Border, North America.**

"BOOM!"

"Sailor Moon!" Then Jay ("The Flash") Garrick says, as he runs towards of his ally. Both were nearly all that was left of the famed "Justice Society of America", a group of "mystery men" dedicated to combat the evils of the Nazis and their super-powered henchmen. Jay's helmet, a silvery helmet with a broad brim (like that of the Olympian god Mercury), red shirt (with reversed lightning bolt), blue pants (with black strips) and wing-tipped red boots were dirty with grime. But that was the least of Jay's concerns; he had to make sure that the Nazis did not get a hold of his friend. If they do, then they will convert Sailor Moon to their cause, vis-à-vis Adolph Hitler's use of the "Spear of Destiny", they very weapon used to lance the body of Jesus Christ at Calvary.

"'Moon, are you alright?" the speedster asked.

"I'm fine, Flash," 'Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino said, as she gets up. "We need to make sure that Green Lantern, Superman and the others get the Resistance to safety."

A man in red, wearing a faceless hood, green cape and used a rod for flight swoops down. A yellow star was emblazoned on his chest.

"'Moon, Flash!" Ted ("Starman") Knight said, as he landed. "Red Panzer and Captain Nazi have broken through the front line. General Abernathy request assistance."

'Moon and Flash nod, as all three flew up to the front…

Meanwhile, the temporally displaced Starfleet Captain John Archer and Cadet Usagi Tsukino, who was still unconscious, are being led to the chamber of the real cause of the JSA's current predicament.

"So," said Per Degaton, a time traveling, redheaded despot who frequently uses time traveling as a means of acquiring power. "Who would have thought that I would have wound up capturing 'Sailor Moon', albeit her _past_ self?"

In the past, his efforts have been stymied by the JSA. However, with his new allies, an alien named "Vosk", Per Degaton hopes to achieve what he has always sought: global dominance of planet Earth.

"Is this the one?" Vosk said, as he changed his "human" appearance into his alien visage. He looked like a humanoid with lizard-like features.

"Indeed," Per says. "In the future, she will become ruler of the Universe…and beyond. At least, that's what the legends say."

"Humph," Vosk says, as he cups Usagi's face. "Such a frail creature can't possibly be the fabled 'Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo'."

"Let her go!" said Archer, as he struggled to get out of his bonds.

"In due time," Per replies, as he administers an injection into Usagi's neck.

"What are you doing to her?" Archer asks.

"Simple. With this mind-altering drug, I will use Sailor Moon to carve out a future worthy of an emperor!"

Meanwhile, at Sailor Pluto's "Time Gate"…

CLANG!

Sailor Pluto was locked in mortal combat, at the end of time, where she was fighting…SAILOR PLUTO!

"You have to cease this," said Sailor Pluto, as she parried a blow from her counterpart. "Your interference has allowed the likes of Per Degaton to ally with Vosk, in their bid for power."

"You don't understand!" said alt-Sailor Pluto. She wore a Nazi version of the Sailor fuku, complete with the eagle and swastika. "Once the Axis powers have turned our Moon Princess, we can usher in a new age! We can bring back the power of the Moon Kingdom!"

Alt-Sailor Pluto came from a timeline, where, instead of remaining a vigil over the timeline, she took an active interest in it. Over the years, she has secretly helped various powers, like Chronos, Sauron, Nero, Genghis Khan and many other despots achieve power. Her logic is that by being strong, rather than just, the mistakes of the fall of the Moon Kingdom could be avoided. However, Sailor Pluto has been waging a covert campaign to undermine alt-Sailor Pluto's efforts, thus restoring balance. However, alt-Sailor Pluto has now decided to take an active interest in world affairs, now helping the likes of Per Degaton and the Nazis achieve dominance. So focus on her goal, that alt-Sailor Pluto did not know that Per was planning on double-crossing her, by drawing a younger Usagi Tsukino into the past at this point in time.

"Because of YOU, because you decided to back Per Degaton, many lives will be lost!" Sailor Pluto says. "CRYSTAL TOKYO will be lost!"

"You…you lie!" alt-Sailor Pluto says.

"Oh? Take a look for your self!"

Alt-Sailor Pluto steps back.

"Don't try to do anything!" alt-Sailor Pluto says, as she holds up a chrono-metric hand grenade, designed to freeze anything within a certain radius permanently…forever stuck in time.

"Fine," Sailor Pluto says, as she sets her "Time Key" on the floor. "Be my guess."

Alt-Sailor Pluto looks into the time-stream…and gasp.

Back at the Canadian border…

Sailor Moon was fighting alongside her allies, when a noticeable temporal wake passed over her. Her sailor fuku was altering, right in front of her teammates eyes.

"'Moon?" Flash asks. "Is everything okay?"

Sailor Moon turns her head. She had a mean and sinister look on her face. Flash then notices a Nazi symbol etched on her broche.

FWAK!

The now-Nazi Sailor Moon backhands Flash.

"It is now, American," 'Moon said, with a German accent. She then raised her hands. "Moon Crescent BLAST!"

A beam of light flashed forward, almost knocking Starman and the newly arrived Alan ("Green Lantern") Scott from the sky.

"Goodness," 'Lantern says, as he brings up a green shield. The blond, cowl-wearing man wore a purple cape, red shirt (with a symbol of a green lantern emblazoned on the chest), yellow belt), green pants, and ankle-length laced, yellow boots. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Flash says, as he continuously dodges 'Moon's path of destruction. "But we can't let her side with the Nazis!"

Back at the Time Gate…

"What…?" said alt-Sailor Moon, as she looks at the scene with a shocked expression. "She is…she is…"

"Everything YOU want her to be. Originally, the Moon Princess and the Chaos Factor immigrated to Germany, instead of the United States, at the start of the Meiji Restoration. And it will be there as a German citizen that would prove critical in the Second World War. To be sure, she will be instrumental in winning the war against the Allied Powers, before assuming a place as an absolute monarch. Per Degaton foolishly believes that he could control the Moon Princess. In his arrogance, he doesn't realize that she is "order personified", and thus cannot be manipulated easily. He will be killed the moment he tries to do so with HER."

Sailor Pluto then shows alt-Sailor Pluto another image. In it, a black, robed Moon Princess is sitting on a throne, on some alien planet.

"That is Empress Serenity, the ruler of the Lucas Galaxy, a distant galaxy from a distant, past time. Serenity is the Moon Princess if she was sent to a 'mirrored" timeline. In this particular case, she rules her galaxy with an iron fist, and is everything that YOU want the House of Serenity to be. Observe…"

Empress Serenity looks at her right hand, Darth Vader, a Lord of the Sith, as he is escorted into her chambers. When her guard leaves, she steps down from her throne."

"Nothing personal," Serenity says, as she popped a red-bladed lightsaber into her hand. "But I have to administer your PUNISHMENT."

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Stick out your right arm, Lord Vader."

Darth Vader does as he is told.

SLICE!

"ARGH!" Vader yelled into his mask, as he clutched his stump.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Get yourself cleaned up," Serenity says, as she puts away her 'saber. "And remember not to disappoint me again, Lord Vader."

"Yes…my Mistress…"

Back at the Time Gate…

"And so," Sailor Pluto says. "That is what you get when you have a ruthless Moon Princess. And would her mother approve? I think not."

"We…we got to do something!" alt-Sailor Pluto lamented.

"Actually, 'Phase Two' has already been set into motion. 'Phase One' was convincing you to stop this foolishness of yours."

Meanwhile, in occupied Chicago…

"Come on, Vulcan!" Sailor Terra says, as she and Sailor Vulcan leaped over the fence of the detention center.

"I feel…ridiculous," Vulcan says, as she took out her Tricorder. "I'm detecting some unusual readings at the building with the heaviest activity."

"That must be where Daniels had said where Vosk's time machine is being built. If he is successful, then a permanent conduit from his time and Per Degaton's time will be made, and all will be lost!"

Sailor Pluto had used her guise as Daniels, a Yeoman aboard the _Enterprise _to give Archer and Tsukino the clue about how to stop Per Degaton and Vosk. Unfortunately, when they were captured, so Pluto sent the Suliban "Silik" to aid Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan, and had him activate their "starseeds", thus turning them into "Sailor Scouts". Since Silik stood to loose if Vosk won his gambit, Silik agreed to help the crew of the _Enterprise_. Needless to say, T'Pol was not thrilled wearing a Sailor fuku.

"We should-"

"Wait!" 'Terra says. Her psychic connection with Sailor Moon, due to the fact that she used to be Prince Darien (aka Mamoru Chiba, aka "Tuxedo Mask", aka "the Earth Knight"), the lover of the Moon Princess in another life. "Usagi is THAT way!"

"Okay," 'Vulcan says. "You free the captain and the cadet, while I scope out the best means of destroying that facility without too many casualties."

'Terra nods, and then proceeds with her plan.

Meanwhile, just outside of Chicago, the _Enterprise_ is locked in mortal combat with WWII Luftwaffa bombers, equipped with futuristic technology.

"Dang it!" said Commander Tucker, as the Enterprise is being relentlessly pounded by energy weaponry. "Reed, can't we adjust our phasers to match that shielding frequency?"

"I'm trying," Weapons Chief Malcolm Reed says. "The facility that is holding the Captain has good shielding. It'll be a while before I can break through that barrier."

"Damn."

Meanwhile, back on the Canadian border…

'Moon used her mighty strength to uproot a tree. Unlike Cadet Usagi, this Sailor Moon had evolved and changed over the years. A virtual "cocktail mixer" of sorts, THIS Sailor Moon' physical prowess rivaled that of the strongest superheroes of this age. If Superman was the standard in physical might to be measured by, Usagi would be less than 1 less than Superman…and only because she was female (i.e. lacking in upper-body strength in comparison with her male peerage). Only Wonder Woman is her true rival in this regard. So uprooted a tree was no problem.

"Here, American," 'Moon said. "Catch!"

'Moon threw the tree like a spear at 'Lantern. Unfortunately, his power-ring had a weakness for anything wood.

"Look out!" Starman said, as he used his cosmic wand to vaporize the flying tree. He then used his same rod to emit a wave of high-intense gravity on 'Moon, pining her on the ground.

FWOOP!

"Argh!" 'Moon said, as she struggled to get up. She was thoroughly pinned.

"Sorry about this," Flash said, as he was about to "cold-cock" 'Moon into submission.

"You forgot something, Mr. Flash," 'Moon sneered. "I don't need to use my hands to destroy you!"

An energy burst flashed from 'Moon's eyes, knocking the Flash backwards. Then the color of her pupils changed from blue to green. Her muscles and frame began to expand. Her clothes magically adjusted their size, as 'Moon turned from "toned athlete" to "muscular Amazon". Long ago, in another dimension, 'Moon received a dose of Gamma radiation that turned her into a hulk-like Amazon, all green and mean. Later, long after 'Moon was able to control of "Gammazon" form, an alien tapped into 'Moon's psyche, thus allowing her to still have access to her strength, while not needing to turn green (with the exception of her eyes). Still, like before, the madder 'Moon gets, the stronger she can become!

"YES!" 'Moon said, as she broke from her hold. "YOUR EFFORTS WILL BE PROVEN FOR NAUGHT!"

"No!"

'Moon looks up, and sees the Amazon Princess Diana, the one known as "Wonder Woman", leap from her "Invisible Plane". Wonder Woman dropped to the ground, just as she used her "Golden Lasso" to rope her "aunt".

"WHAT-?"

"I will not have you used by anyone, Sister," Diana says. She tapped into the truth properties of her lasso to dig deep into Sailor Moon's psyche. "You have to remember who you are! You are NOT an instrument of tyranny! You are an instrument of justice!"

"ARGH!" 'Moon said, as the Diana's "sisterhood of fire" attempted to burn away the lies within her. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

'Moon's aura began to flared, turning from white to gold. In the old days, this would have began the change that would turn 'Moon into a "Super-Saiyajin", a form that a certain species of aliens can achieve in order to get stronger. However, another alien had delved even deeper into 'Moon's mind, thus doing away with the need of going "Super-Saiyajin" in order to increase one's power. The ground everywhere began to quake, and the force of 'Moon's presence began to push the JSA on the defensive. In fact, other than the JSA, the rest of the German offensive line was being knocked out of the way.

"Jay! Ted! Alan!" Diana yells. "Secure the area!"

Jay vibrated himself, creating a counter-wave (thus localizing 'Moon's aura).

Ted uses his cosmic rod to absorb the ambient energy that was being emitted from Moon.

Alan creates a large, semi-transparent dome, thus allowing Diana to concentrate her efforts without 'Moon being able to draw energy from the outside.

By this time, 'Moon was the size of a giant, muscular and stocky. While she did not look "brutish", 'Moon no longer looked like her normal delicate self.

"Sailor Moon!" Diana says. "Remember who you ARE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" 'Moon cried out, as something lanced her very being…

Back at the facility that was holding Captain Archer and Cadet Tsukino…

"Dust Storm BLAST!"

Sailor Terra swamps the entire room was dust that blinded the room.

"No!" Vosk says, as he tried to get the control panel. Archer takes advantage of this, by kicking in the shins of his guard.

THWACK!

Per Degaton sees this, and takes a pistol to Usagi's head.

"One more step, and your friend dies-!"

The psychic backlash ran from Sailor Moon to Cadet Tsukino…

FWOOSH!

The force knocks Per Degaton out cold, as the energy spike within Cadet Tsukino subsides.

Vosk then ran out of the room, and towards the time machine.

"Captain, are you okay?" 'Terra says, as she untied Archer and Tsukino. Tsukino was waking up.

"Wha-what happened…?"

"Don't worry about it, Cadet," Archer says, as he got a pistol. "We have to stop Vosk before he escapes."

Just as the team gets to the hanger of the time machine, Vosk disappears.

"NO!" Archer says.

"I wouldn't worry about him," said a voice.

One of the technicians change back to Silik…and Sailor Vulcan appears from her hiding place.

"T'Pol?"

"Silik was here when I arrived to investigate this facility," 'Vulcan says. "He had already overpowered the guards, when I arrived."

"And about Vosk?"

"He was sent…elsewhere," the Suliban smirks.

In the distant past…

"Where…where am I?" said Vosk, as he looks at the jungle and dinosaurs.

Then, another person appears, who looked like a fat clown that had floating ball under him instead of legs.

"Who are you?" the clown said, who was a member of "the Jokerz", a gang of street thugs who pattern themselves after the infamous criminal the Joker.

Just then, the two of them notices a large meteor falling from the sky, and straight towards THEM.

"Oh, crap," the two of them had said…

BOOM!

Meanwhile, back in 1944…

"Okay," 'Vulcan said. "Everyone can use this to get home. Once we are in the clear, the _Enterprise_ will destroy this place."

"Well, John, it's been nice knowing you," Silik smirked, as he waved off his hated foe. "See you around…"

And with that, Silik disappears.

"_Enterprise_, this is Captain Archer. Launch a photon torpedo on my position on my mark."

Archer, Tsukino, 'Vulcan and 'Terra get on the time platform.

"T'pol?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"By the way, nice legs."

'Vulcan simply shakes her head.

"_Enterprise_, NOW!"

Just as the four crewmembers of the _Enterprise_ leave, their ship destroys the lab…

BOOM!

And with the destruction of the lab, a temporal wake was spreading outwards. Whatever was touched, people, places and things were being altered and restored back to normal.

Back at the Canadian border…

Green Lantern drops his dome, revealing-

"She's okay," Diana says, as she carried her Sister-Aunt in her arms. "She is resting-

The temporal wake washes over the JSA.

FWOOSH!

The JSA found themselves in the same spot, but for some reason, none of them could remember why they were at the Canadian border.

"Uhhhh…"

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Jay says, as he helps 'Moon to her feet.

"I guess so- Oh!"

"What is it?" Ted asks.

"There's something you should know…"

A few minutes later…

"Freeze Per Degaton!" Green Lantern says, as he and the JSA burst into the office of the auto parts shop. Thanks to 'Moon remembering HER past, they were able to apprehend Per Degaton before he manages to make his escape. So now, he was stuck in the past.

Back at the Time Gate…

"So you see, everything will work out fine," Sailor Pluto says.

Alt-Sailor Pluto collapses.

"Why am I a failure…at everything?" she lamented. "Now, I have nothing."

'Pluto thinks for a moment. She produced a pair of "Pottara Earrings" from a special vault in her realm.

"If you are willing, perhaps we can come into a 'meeting of the minds' of sorts…"

**2155 CE: Starfleet Academy (Presidio Grounds), San Francisco, California.**

"…Cadet Usagi Serena Tsukino!" said the Commandant of Instruction.

Nine months after their trip into Earth's past, Captain Archer and the rest of the crew of the _Enterprise _were able to come back to Earth in time for Usagi's education. Her experience as an intern aboard their ship would prove to be valuable in Usagi's studies. Usagi steps up to the podium, trades in her cadet pendant for her officer's rank (given to her in a thin jewelry box), accepts her certificate of completion and dual degree (in Integrative Biology, and Electrical Engineering & Computer Science), tucks both items into her uniform's pocket, and salutes. Once she is saluted back, Usagi, now Starfleet Ensign Tsukino skips off happily. For now, before she is assigned to her new duties, and hopefully, she'll be assigned to the Enterprise, Usagi will enjoy the moment. Too bad there wasn't any one that she knew from her old home to enjoy this moment.

As Archer and the others clap, Archer leans over to T'Pol.

"You owe me dinner," Archer says with a smile. It's not every day to be proven correct, especially where T'Pol is concerned.

T'Pol merely smirks.

Hoshi Sato continues to clap for her friend. She was proud to be there for Usagi no matter WHAT.

In the distance, Crystal Tokyo's Regent Princess Setsuna Meioh also claps. Perhaps, more so, since she always had faith in her Moon Princess, and since she and the other Sailor Pluto are now ONE person, that goes for DOUBLE.

"You have a long journey ahead of you, my Princess. Good-bye, and best luck."

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Usagi's journey continues in "Sailor Moon: Endless Sand". Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience 4 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter is dedicated to "Star Trek: Enterprise", a show that went off the air much too soon, IMO.**

**Author's Note: I decided that I would do the entire series in its entirety, since I've found myself actually watching the program again. Also, these chapters will be purposely short, and will focus on the relevant moments of the series. Also, eventually, I will tie-in the new move "Avatar" into this series, since the movie takes place in the Alpha Centauri system, circa 2154 CE. Furthermore, there will be some continuity differences from the previous chapters somewhat, but the main points are still the same (which will be explained within the context of the story). Essentially, during this time, UN Spacy is still operating, while both the United Federation of Planets (The Federation) and Starfleet has yet to exist. "Babylon 5" and other series might come into play, where it warrants it. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate on Charon, studies the timeline, which was designed to look like a DNA model. Already, the so-called "Temporal Cold War" has changed the fate of the Moon Princess…

"Now, instead of being alone on her journey, the Lord of Chaos known as "Ranma Saotome" will be her constant companion from 'Day One'," Sailor Pluto said with annoyance.

And then, her own timeline changes…

WOBBLE!

"Mommy?" said little Setsuki, as she runs to her mother.

GLOMP!

"I'm sacred!" the little girl said, as she hugged her mother's leg.

At first, Sailor Pluto was surprised that she had a daughter. And then, she was surprised that she had a daughter…with HIM.

"Wha-?" Sailor Pluto said, before the memories began to flow into her head…

"Oh, I see," said Sailor Pluto with a smile. "So THAT is how he got me…"

She then turns towards the little girl who grabbed her leg. She looked like Ranma's girl form, but with green hair and red eyes…

Sailor Pluto sighed, as she accepted her fate.

"Mommy?" Setsuki asked.

"Come," Sailor Pluto said, as she picked up her daughter. "I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Oh! Read me the story how daddy defeated the evil Darkseid!"

"Well, that is a scary story…"

"Aw, please?"

"Well, how about the story of the pigtailed girl and the naughty panda?"

"Ehhhh…OKAY!" Setsuki said, as she nods her head.

Sailor Pluto hugs her daughter close to her bosom. She never thought she could be a parent, but she and her erstwhile husband have managed to make their marriage work thus far…in spite of his womanizing ways.

2151 CE: UN Spacy Headquarters, Monument City (Alaska).

It's been six months since the teenagers Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino arrived in this brave, new world. Ranma was not exactly what many would call a stellar student, which is why he ended up being given disciplinary action most of the time. Meanwhile, Usagi was not faring any better academically. More times than not, she needed remedial help with her homework assignments, which warranted her the unflattering nickname "Meatball Head". This was ironic considering that she had earned that name for her unusual hairstyle. Now, she earned that nickname for not being bright.

Still, UN Spacy's Vice-Admiral Maxwell Forrest, head of the "NX Program"—a program designed to replace the "Jump Gate System", created after the collapse of the "Space Warp System" a century ago—pushed hard for the two of them to do their best, even if it means going out of his way to get special consideration for them…

"So, Admiral, what can I do for you?" asked UN Spacy Commander-in-Chief Admiral Akane Tendo, as she poured herself a drink of water. These days, Tendo had white hair, though her skin was nice and tight, due to years of being an extraordinary martial artist. That is the primary reason that Ranma has yet to deduce the fact that she and HIS Akane Tendo were one and the same, although Tendo wanted this to be case for reasons yet to be revealed…

"I've come to ask you if Cadets Saotome and Tsukino are ready for field assignment," Forrest said. "I received word from Crystal Tokyo that they are to be assigned to the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise, eh?" Tendo replied. "Technically, they are to complete their first full year at the Academy."

"Yes, I know that. However, knowing who the regent of Crystal Tokyo is, it's safe to say that there is a purpose for the cadets to receive field duty. And…I think I know why."

Forrester hands Tendo a data pad marked "CLASSIFIED".

"What's this?" Tendo asked.

"A few days ago, an alien species called a 'Klingon' crashed in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, while being chased by two aliens of indeterminate origins. Ambassador Soval and the Vulcan delegates were insisting that the Klingon should simply die from his wounds, as a way of not interfering in the Klingons politics."

"So what happened?"

"We convinced them that not only that the Klingon should live, but that UN Spacy should be the ones to take the Klingon back home."

"But that would mean that you would need our fastest ship in order to do the deed."

"Exactly," Forrest said with a smile.

"I see your point," Tendo replied, as she sits down her drink. She then picks up a light pin, and signs the order authorizing the mission.

BLIP!

"You got your confirmation, Max," Tendo said, with a smile. "Just make sure that Cadets Saotome and Tsukino maintain their studies while they are assigned to the 'Enterprise'."

"Of course, ma'am," Forrest said. "And thank you for your support."

"It's not a problem," Tendo said. "I know that Dr. Cochrane would approve of this, as would Captain Archer's father."

"That's right, you knew them very well, from the very beginning," Forrest said.

"Yep," Tendo said wistfully. "Back then, it was myself, my sister, Dr. Cochrane, Dr. Mizuno and a few others who made sure that humanity had the ability to go back to the stars, after years of war, death and destruction, first with alien powers, and then amongst ourselves. And then, in 2063 CE, while Earth was barely habitable, Cochrane finally developed the means for humanity to go back to the stars on our own initiative. It took a while to re-establish the community of humankind, with many deciding that remaining independent was preferable to working together. So THAT led to the Gundam Wars…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, we managed to survive, and now…we can now travel further than ever before."

"Those are inspiring words to live by, ma'am."

After Forrest leaves Tendo's office, the UN Spacy highest office relaxes a bit. She sighs, as she reaches into her desk, and pulls out an old photograph. It was worn with age, but the figures within the frame were clearly visible.

"Oh, Ranma," Tendo said with a sigh, as she lightly touched the frame. "When I saw you at the commencement ceremony, I wanted to leap into your arms. But…for now, I have to restrain myself, as you embrace your destiny."

Pause.

"Even if it means spending a lifetime with HER."

A few days later…

"Wow, this is SO exciting!" Usagi said, as carried her pack, as she and Ranma proceeded to the receiving area.

"What's so exciting about this?" Ranma replied. "We still have to complete our studies."

"But think of the adventures we might have!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replied. "Like I care about anything other than trying to find a way back home…remember?"

"Of course I do, you meanie!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue. "But, in the meantime, we learn about our new world."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Soon, after checking in, the Enterprise, after a brief ceremony, prepares to leave. With that in mind, Ranma and Usagi scramble to the observation deck with the rest of the crew.

"Excuse me, coming through," Usagi said, as she and Ranma make it to the front. "Look at that, Ranma…"

Ranma feels the ship move forward, as space dock seemingly moves away from the Enterprise…

"You know, maybe being on this crate ain't so bad," Ranma replied with a smile. He could certainly feel the excitement rub off of Usagi, and unto him.

"I told you," Usagi said. "THIS is why I wanted to join UN Spacy. I…I can't explain it, but, somehow, it feels…right."

Usagi held her best friend's hand, and squeezed for reassurance.

Ranma turns to look at Usagi, who was staring out into space towards their home planet. He didn't want to think about losing Akane altogether, but if he had to spend the rest of his life with anyone, Usagi could easily be that person.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a smile, as he turned his attention back towards space. "It kind of does…"

Once the Enterprise cleared Space Dock, Captain Archer ordered the NX-01 "Enterprise" to head for the Klingon homeworld of Q'onos at warp speed.

WRRRRRRRRRRR-BOOM!

And off the ship it goes, bound for its destiny…

Later, that evening…

"Sir, you…wanted to see us?" Ranma asked, as he and Usagi entered the Captain's Dining Room. There, standing around the dinning table was the chief engineer, the ship's commander and some pointy-eared young woman who appeared to be bothered by the very fact that she was on the ship.

"Yes, Cadet Saotome, please…join us for dinner," Captain Jonathan Archer said, as he gestured Ranma and Usagi to take a seat.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said, as she and Ranma took their seats.

"You remember Sub-Commander T'Pol, our…'First Officer', and Commander Tucker," Archer said.

"Hello," Tucker said with a nod, as he sat down.

T'Pol merely nodded her response, as she sat down.

"So," Archer said, as he got his napkin out, so that he could place it on his lap.

"What do you think of your experiences on the ship thus far?"

"I love this ship," Usagi beamed. "It's exciting."

"Well, you and your friend definitely have come a long way since your arrivals," Tucker said.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Ranma replied.

"So, how is it that you two arrived?" T'Pol said, as she used a knife and fork to section her breadstick.

"Oh?" Archer asked.

"I've read the report, in that open a test flight of this vessel's engines, Cadets Saotome and Tsukino arrived here," T'Pol said. "I also read that the cause was, in part, due to 'time travel', which scientists on Vulcan contends that it is impossible to accomplish statically."

"Actually, that's a good point," Tucker said. "I still can't figure that out."

"Well?" T'Pol asked.

"I don't," Ranma said with a shrug. "All I know is that I was in a middle of a fight one day, and- ZAP! I ended up in the engineering section of this ship."

"Well, the way I saw it was, I was running late to a meeting with my friends, when I found myself with Ranma," Usagi said.

"So, putting that aside, why did you join your planet's military organization?" T'Pol asked.

"Boredom, I guess," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Adventure!" Usagi said jubilantly.

"How…human."

"Hey, works for me," Tucker said, as a dining server delivered his and the compatriots' respective meals.

"At any rate, you will be learning from the command crew, during your stay on the Enterprise," Archer said. "It's…unusual, but I think we can pull it off."

"And I expect the two of you to not waste my time," T'Pol said. "I will not baby-sit either of you."

"Understood, ma'am," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. For some reason, he was getting a Nabiki Tendo vibe from this one…

"Count on us, ma'am!" Usagi said with a smile.

"And on THAT note, let's dig in," Tucker said, as he and the other humans began to eat in earnest, which utterly disgusted the Vulcan science officer…

* * *

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Meanwhile…

A skinny man with snake-like skin enters a special room within an outpost belonging to the enigmatic race known as "The Suliban". For some reason, there was a delay effect in place, where the image of the man appeared to move ahead of the man himself. In the center of the room, on a raised dial, a shadowy image of a woman appears within a cone of swirling energy.

"Where is Klang, Lord Silik?" asked the woman.

"He is in the custody of the Earthers," said Silik. "At the moment, they are taking him back to the Klingon homeworld."

"This is good, then," the woman said.

"'Good', Benefactor?" Silik asked.

"Yes. Since UN Spacy is sending the Klingon Agent back to his homeworld, that will give you time to retrieve him."

"Ah, I see," Silik said, as he nods his head. "Of course."

"See that you are successful…THIS time, Lord Silik. My people and I have invested much in you. It is very important that the destinies of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino are charted…properly."

"Who…are these people you are referring to, and what importance are they to us?"

"In this dangerous business we call 'The Temporal Cold War', not everything will be revealed to you all at once. For now, retrieving the Klingon agent is your primary concern."

"But you will keep to your agreement to my people, correct?"

"Correct, so long as you do exactly what you are told. If I deem your missions to be a success, we will continue our partnership. If not, you will be properly punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Benefactor," Silik said. "One more thing: one of my agents killed trying to retrieve the Klingon…was a friend. Is it within your power to save him?"

"Our agreement doe NOT cover rectifying mistakes on your part, Silik. He and his partner should have been successful the first time. Understood."

"Understood."

"Good. Until next time…"

And, with that, the shadow and the energy swirl disappear.

"Now, to rectify a mistake," Silik said, as he turns around to leave the Time Sanctum…

The next day…

"Wow," Cadet Usagi Tsukino said, as she tapped the cage of an alien marsupial. At the moment, she was studying xeno-biology under the watch of Dr. Phlox, the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer.

"So you can get regenerative properties from 'droppings'?"

"Indeed, cadet," Phlox said with a broad smile. "In fact, you can find interesting properties in human 'droppings', depending on diet."

"Eh, I see," said Usagi nervously. "So, what am I suppose to do now?"

"Well, according to Captain Archer, you are supposed to study the lessons prepared by the command crew, as a part of your academic curriculum, yes?" Phlox said.

"Yes. I've already took the pre-requisites to go on the 'Life Sciences' track, but I don't know which subset discipline I want to study as a specialty."

"Well, then we are in luck," Phlox said. "I will begin your instruction for this term in 'Xenobiology'. And that means, I want you to begin to learn how to identify various species…"

Phlox takes a datapad from his desk, taps a few buttons on the pad, and then hands it over to Usagi.

"I want you begin studying the different life-forms, based upon classification and origin."

Usagi takes a look at it.

"Ah!" Usagi said with a shocked expression. "But…but…"

"Yes, it's a lot to learn, which is why diligence can only be obtained by pacing one's self."

"…"

Meanwhile, Cadet Ranma Saotome was following Chief Engineer Charles "Tripp" Tucker.

"As part of your Flight Control training, you will have to be able to coordinate activities with both Engineering AND the Bridge," Tripp said. "Now, I looked at your scores for engineering competence, and I must say that I am very impressed."

"Well, I intend to earn my 'Engineering Certificate' while earning my 'Astrophysics Certificate'," Ranma said. "That way, I can qualify to be a Helm Officer someday."

Pause.

"Funny thing is, I didn't think I would get THIS far in my studies, considering the fact that I'm not much of a, well, nerd about science."

"'Nerd'?"

"Um, someone who is extremely smart?"

"Ah. Well, in my line of work, we call them 'Gear-Heads': all thought like clockwork."

"Ah."

"At any rate, you are on the right course of action. Still, being a Engineer has its rewards, so you should also look into that as a career track…"

Soon, the two stop in front of a deck hatch.

"What are we doing here, sir…if I may ask?" Ranma said.

"Ensign Mayweather hangs out in the area of the ship known as 'The Sweet Spot'," Tripp said, as he begins to climb up the hatch.

"The WHAT?" Ranma said, as he followed Tripp up the ladder…

As soon as the pair finishes their climb, Tripp stuck part of his body into a chamber room of some kind.

"Ensign," Tripp said. "You got a moment?"

Ensign Travis Mayweather (a young, Black man) looks up from his spot while sitting on the ceiling.

"Sure thing, Chief," Travis said with a smile.

Tripp pushes away on the side of the inner hatch. Immediately, he floats up, flips over and lands on the ceiling.

BAMF!

"Man, I still have to get used to this," Tripp said. He then looks up, as Ranma peeks his head into the chamber.

"Come on up, Cadet," Tripp said. "And be careful-"

Ranma leaps up, twirls and lands on the ceiling feet first.

THAP!

Tripp merely gawks.

"Impressive," Travis said.

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

"How did you manage to that?" Tripp asked.

"I was trained in gymnastics, as a part of my martial arts discipline, ever since I was a kid," Ranma said.

"Huh. Anyway, Ensign Mayweather, I want you to show Cadet Saotome the propulsion arrangement…"

Later…

SHOOP!

"Man, what a day," Ranma said, as he enters the quarters that he shared with Usagi. It took a while for both of them to get used to the idea that not only males and females can share quarters, but can shower together. Then again, considering the fact that Ranma and Usagi were both from Japan, cultural matters like modesty were not looked upon in the same way like that in the West…

Ranma sees Usagi studying at her desk.

"I said, 'What a day'."

"I heard you, Ranma," Usagi said, as she continued to read her course assignment. "I'm just trying to get this done before bed time."

"I thought you wanted to continue your lessons in the Musabetsu Kakuto?" Ranma said, as he strips off his jumpsuit.

"I do, but I promised Dr. Phlox that I would feed his animals in the morning," Usagi replied. "Which means that I have to get up early."

"You?" Ranma scoffs. "Early?"

"Yes, Ranma, it's hard to believe, but I CAN change…for a change," Usagi said with a sigh, as she leans back in her seat by her desk. "Remember when I passed the Engineering Certification course last term?"

"Yeah, I do," Ranma said, as he hops on the top bunk in his boxers and t-shirt. "You got suckered into a bet by a classmate, that you would pass the certification course."

"Which I did."

"But you almost failed your regular course work."

"Oh, like I'm the only one with problems," Usagi said, as she partially turns around to face her roommate. "I'm not one who almost failed a course because of sleeping in class. At least I skated by for a real reason."

"Feh."

"And also, I'm not the one who lost a sparring match with Drill Instructor Abu al-Anhur."

"Hey, he cheated by kicking me in the…'family jewels'."

"Yes, after you bated him by saying that YOUR martial arts allows any and all contact. And this is on top of the fact that you were on disciplinary action for being obstinate."

"Yeah, well…"

"Look, Ranma, we both agreed to do our best, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that everybody takes things so seriously around here."

"Then perhaps WE can do so?"

"Usa, I did promise you that I would do my best as well, right? So relax, okay? I just want to have fun."

Usagi nods her head in reply.

"Okay," Usagi said as she turns to look at her work…

"You know what, forget it," Usagi said, as she scoots back a bit. "These things can wait."

Usagi then turns her head to face her roommate.

"You still want to practice martial arts?" Usagi asked.

"What about THAT?" Ranma asked, as he points towards Usagi's stack of stuff.

"Eh, it can wait. Besides, if we are to meet strange aliens out here, like that Klingon down in Sickbay, at the very least I want to be able to defend myself-"

Suddenly, there was a noticeable rattle, before exiting warped space.

WRRrRRRRRRrrrrr…

"Huh," Ranma said, as he sits up.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, as she sees Ranma go to the main wall panel. He presses a few buttons, and calls up Engineering.

CHIRP!

"This is Cadet Saotome to Engineering," Ranma said. "Is everything okay?"

Tripp looks up into the main wall panel.

"Can't talk now, cadet," Tripp said, as he walks up the viewing screen. "And I need this channel clear."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No, just sit tight. Tucker: out."

CHIRP!

And Tripp terminates the call.

"Huh."

"Well, maybe it's nothing-?" Usagi asked, just as the lights in the room shuts down.

"I seriously doubt that," Ranma said, as he pulls out a flashlight from his footlocker. He turns it on.

CLICK!

"You stay here, while I go check on things," Ranma said, as he uses an emergency lever to open the door to his room.

SHOOP!

"It may be nothing, or something. Regardless, I want to check things out."

"Ranma, I'm a member of the UN Spacy, too, you know!" Usagi said tersely.

"Yes, but if something happens to me, I want you to be around long enough to let my family know what happened to me."

Pause.

"And if something happened to you, I don't know if I can live in this strange, new world alone."

"Awww," Usagi replied. "That's sweet…"

Usagi then tosses Ranma a communicator.

"Don't forget this," Usagi said. "I'll monitor your movements that way."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he took one last look at Usagi, before he leaves. "Close the hatch behind me, when I leave."

And, with that, Ranma is gone.

"Take care of yourself, Ranma," Usagi said with a sigh, as she pushes the emergency door lever back into place, closing the sliding door to her room in the process.

SHOOP!

As Ranma heads down towards Engineering, he feels a strange presence nearby. This causes him to slow down a bit.

"Odd," Ranma replied. He then feels the shift of air around him, as he scans the corridor with his flashlight. He did not have a Tricorder with him, so he did the next best thing.

"Geez, I hate this," Ranma said, as he closes his eyes. He hadn't tried this weird trick of his since his fight with some guy claiming to be his cousin…

"Sharingan!" Ranma said aloud, as he opened his eyes.

DOOM!

Ranma's eyes were now red, with a single, black tomoe mark in red part of his left eye, and another in his right eye…

With this ability activated, Ranma scanned the corridor, since he can now see things that normal people can't. Unfortunately, he realized that the walls and ceiling of corridor were crawling with men, as they skulked around the pigtailed martial artist.

"Gah-!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Since "Star Trek: Enterprise" never revealed the true identity of the sponsor of the Suliban, vis-à-vis the Temporal Cold War, I decided to improvise. The question now is this: whom is Silik speaking to in the Time Chamber? Who SHOULD be that person? More hints will unfold over time, so suggestions are welcomed. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile…

Usagi was huddled in the corner, scared out of her wits, when she heard a knock on her quarter's door.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked nervously, as she picks up a desk lamp. "Answer me, or I'll throw something at you!"

"You don't know me, but I am a friend," said a male voice.

"How do I know that?"

"I know that your favorite desert is an ice cream sundae," said the voice. "If fact, I served it to you for dessert when you had dinner with the captain."

"Oh, I remember you!" Usagi said, as she sets down the lamp. She then goes to the door, and opens it.

SHOOMP!

She sees a young man who reminded Usagi of an older version of her younger brother Shingo…

"I remember you," Usagi said. "You're…'Crewman Daniels'."

"Yes," Daniels said. "I'm one of the stewards aboard this ship."

"So, what's happening, sir?" Usagi asked.

"Unfortunately, this ship has been boarded by intruders," Daniels said.

"So what can I do?" Usagi said out of curiosity.

"Whatever happens next, be sure to be with Dr. Phlox, once the crisis is over."

"But, why-?"

"I can't explain right now. So, you have to trust me."

For a long moment, Usagi stares into Daniels eyes. Somehow, she knew to trust him. Still…

"Why should I?" Usagi said, as she folds her eyes. "You could be some lunatic. Or you could be working with the intruders. I should let someone know about this."

"Um, I'll give a free credit on your next desert?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now, until then, stay tight."

As Daniels turned to leave, Usagi spoke up.

"Wait!" Usagi said.

"What?" Daniels said, as he turns to look back at Usagi.

"Do I know you from some place?" Usagi asked.

Daniels looks away a bit, before turning to look back at Usagi.

"My hometown is Azabuu Juuban, Tokyo, so you might know me from there."

"Oh."

Meanwhile…

The surprise that greeted Ranma wore off, as he got back unto his feet. They seemed to be heading towards Sickbay…

"I got to stop them," Ranma said, as he crouches, and rushes the intruders closest to him.

TACKLE!

KLUMP!

"Got you!" Ranma said, as he grabbed one of the intruders. He managed to have his man in half Nelson, when, suddenly, the intruder twisted about Ranma's body like a snake.

"What-?" Ranma said, as he lost control of the situation.

"I don't know how you managed to see us, human," said his opponent, as he prepared to squeeze the life out of Ranma. "But whatever you did won't matter after I kill you."

SQUEEZE!

"Arrrrgh!" Ranma groused. However, not wanting to give up, he bit down on his opponent with his teeth.

CHOMP!

"Arrrrgh!" the intruder yelled, as he loosened his hold on Ranma.

Taking the initiative, Ranma, still on his feet, pushed himself backwards, and into the bulkhead.

SLAM!

"Ugh!" the intruder said.

"So you're not as malleable as I thought you were," Ranma said. "Okay, now we can do this…"

Repeatedly, ignoring his own pain, Ranma slammed the intruder against the bulkhead repeatedly. He knew that as much as he was taking a beaten, the guy was feeling the blows directly.

THUMP!

KLUMP!

With the intruder stunned, he slid off of him.

"Ow," Ranma said, as he popped his shoulder back into place.

CRACK!

"GAH!"

Breathing heavily, Ranma turns to look at the fallen foe.

"Alright, so tell me this: what the hell is going on-?"

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang out, as an energy blast grazed his shoulders.

ZAP!

"Ah!" Ranma said, as he quickly rolled with the blow. Unfortunately, as soon as he recovered, both the fallen intruder, and whoever tried to shoot him, was gone.

"Damn it…"

Later, after the power is restored, it was learned that the mysterious Klingon messenger had been kidnapped by the intruders, leaving a perturbed Captain Archer to determine his next course of action. He was not about to give the Vulcans, Earth's senior partners in space exploration, the satisfaction of having a failed mission. In meantime, Dr. Phlox was doing an autopsy on one of the intruders that had been killed during the kidnapping attempt…

"Fascinating structure," said Dr. Phlox, as he used a scanner to look at one of the intruder's decaying corpse. He then turns towards Usagi, who was bandaging Ranma's shoulders.

"When you are done with Cadet Saotome, I would like for you to take a look at this," Dr. Phlox said.

"Coming, Doctor," Usagi said, as she finished bandaging Ranma's wound. "There. All done."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he rotated his arm, as he glances at the dead body of one of the intruders. "So, what's the deal over there?"

"Well, thanks to Dr. Phlox, we learned that the guys we encountered are from an alien species known as the Suliban," Usagi said, as she puts away the medical kit.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he begins to zip up his gray jumpsuit. All cadets at the UN Spacy Academy have gray jumpsuits with black trim.

"I'll remember that, the next time I face one of them."

"What do you mean, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Well, you know how I like to fight tough opponents, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, these guys are quicker, stronger, tougher and more agile than humans and Vulcans," Ranma said with a wide grin. "I love it! I don't have to hold back or anything."

"But that's just it, Ranma. They shouldn't be so…powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when the captain wanted a report on the situation, I overheard that the Suliban are as boring a species as human are."

"Meaning…?"

"They have been genetically enhanced."

"In other words, they cheated," Ranma said with a harrumph.

"Ranma, this is serious."

"I know! How can I test my strength as a martial artist?"

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

"I KNOW," Ranma teased, as he hops out of the bio-bed. "Look, I got to help with realigning the hull polarization generator with Lt. Reed. He can be a ball-buster if anyone shows up for assignments late."

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Usagi giggled. "You said 'ball-buster'!"

"Oh, grow up…"

After Communications Officer Hoshi Sato had translated the missing Klingon's last words, it was determined that the last place that the Klingon, named "Klaang" had visited was a star system named Rigel. Upon conferring with T'Pol, who reluctantly confirmed that Klaang had visited the planet "Rigel-10", the Enterprise set a course to the Rigel Star System, post haste. Captain Archer wanted to prove to the Vulcans that Earth was ready to reclaim its place as a far-reaching power in the Alpha Quadrant, after been confined to the Sol Star System for one hundred years…

With the Enterprise parked in orbit around Rigel-10, an Away Team was selected. This would consist of Captain Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi, Travis, Ranma and Usagi. Still, there were protests about Ranma and Usagi participating in the mission. Right now, Archer, T'Pol, Tripp and Lt. Malcolm Reed (Armory and Tactical) were waiting for the Away Team to arrive…

"Captain Archer, having 'children' participating on this mission is unwise," T'Pol said.

"I have to agree, sir," Reed said. "No offense to their capabilities…but I am concerned about the security implications. And although Cadet Saotome has a high rating in 'Tactics', I do not feel that he is ready for a field trip."

"Well, I don't know about that," Tripp said. "You got to learn how to walk in order to run."

"Which is why having cadets participating on an important assignment such as this is highly illogical," T'Pol said.

"I have my orders that Cadets Saotome and Tsukino are to participate in ALL missions, and that they are to be treated as an equal member of this crew as befitting to their rank," Archer said. "And if there was a problem, I would have filed a complaint with Admiral Forrest. However, their record does qualify them to participate in this mission. So, unless there is a reason that their records do not live up to the same standards that we all have to follow, they are participating. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," T'Pol said. "But I will inform my superiors about this."

"You can do that, T'Pol," Archer replied.

Pause.

"Look, I know that it would have been preferable to have someone more experience to participate on this mission. But the fact is that I rather have you, Malcom, here to continue working on improving our defensive and offensive capabilities, which is why Tripp is remaining behind as well. Besides, sooner or later, the cadets, like all of us have done in the past, will have to get some experience in fieldwork under their collective belts. It might as well be now."

"Then let it be known that those children's lives are in your human hands," T'Pol said.

"I'm always aware of that, T'Pol."

And then, Travis, Hoshi, Ranma and Usagi enter the shuttle bay. All, including Archer and T'Pol, were dressed in cold weather gear, since Rigel-10 was a cool planet, in spite of being one of the key business and trade hubs in the sector. The arrival of the Enterprise would be the first in human history.

"Good, you're here," Archer said, with a broad smile. "No problems?"  
"No, sir," Ranma said. "This will be a good opportunity to get some field experience."

"Just remember to note the performance of your equipment," Reed said, as he hands Ranma a kit from the armory. "And do not leave anything behind."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said.

"I have the medical kits and stuff with me, sir," Usagi said.

"Good," Archer said. "Mr. Mayweather will be our pilot for this mission, while Hoshi will serve as our communicator expert."

"Here you go," Tripp said, as he hands Travis an engineering kit. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Travis said. Tripp knew that Travis, as a "Space Boomer" was more experience at jury-rigging than anything else, which is why Travis' secondary skill is Engineering Mechanics…

"And I will make sure that Captain Archer has the best advice during this mission," T'Pol said icily. "Many of the species that you meet down there have never seen a human. So, what you do on the surface will have an effect on future interspecies communications. In the mean time, your Universal Translators should help you…cope."

T'Pol then turns towards Usagi.

"And I want YOU to stay close to me, cadet. You may actually learn how to be a professional yet."

"Yes, ma'am," Usagi said with a nod.

T'Pol then turns towards Archer.

"If nothing else, we may proceed with the mission, Captain."

"Good. Stay cautious, and don't get into trouble. We represent the UN Spacy."

Archer glances at his Away Team.

"Alright, let's move out."

And, with that, the Away Team proceeds to board one of the Enterprise's shuttles.

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Commander T'Pol looks upset at you," Ranma said.

"She thinks I'm an idiot, Ranma," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Usagi, she thinks ALL humans are idiots."

"Whew, good point. I'm glad I wasn't being singled out or anything…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

The shuttle carrying Captain Archer and crew, 'Shuttlepod-1', lands on a shuttle port, located in a city located on top of a mountain, as snow continues to fall heavily throughout Rigel-10. As a key trading hub in the sector, Rigel-10 is essentially a port-of-call for all kinds of peoples and species that frequent that area of space. Not even the so-called "Space Boomers", humans who transverse the stars on a near-generational level, have been to this sector of space. Even when Earth did have access to faster-than-life technology, before the time of the "Second Dark Age", rarely have humans used it to explore within the Milky Way Galaxy. Now, thanks the newest iteration of the Warp Drive, that oversight will soon be corrected…

"It's SO cold!" Usagi said, as she carried medical bag with her.

"You should have stayed on the shuttle if you had second thoughts, cadet," T'Pol said.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I would have proven you right about me," Usagi replied.

"Typical human pride…"

"Commander, since you are familiar with the situation, what should we do first?" Archer asked reluctantly.

"I and Cadet Tsukino will go see the local security detachment to ask questions," T'Pol said. "You can engage in…whatever that you humans do in this situation."

"Well, thank you for your approval," Archer said sarcastically, as he turns to his crew. "Alright, fan out, and explore," Archer said. "Besides Cadet Tsukino partnering with T'Pol, Hoshi will be with me, while Cadet Ranma will be with Travis. For now, observe. However, if you do run across anyone who seem to know about Klaang, report to T'Pol and I immediately."

"Yes, sir," said the group.

"Good luck…"

"Come on," Travis said, as he patted Ranma on the shoulder. "Let's go exploring."

"Cool!" Ranma replied. "Maybe there are martial arts that I can discover while we are here."

"What's with you and fighting?" Usagi asked.

"Hey, you got you quirks, and they are many, and I got MINE. No judgment here, okay?"

"Humph."

A few minutes later, while walking to the local security station, Usagi looks around to experience the alien sights and sounds. Growing up, she always thought that exploring space was some pristine environment. See this, however, reminded her of Earth, thought there were a lot more facial ridges and such.

As Usagi looks around, she fails to notice a rather large, mosquito-like insect landing on her shoulder.

BUZZZZ…

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she sees the insect. "Ah! Get off!"

"Calm down, cadet," T'Pol said, as she glances over towards her partner. "Don't make a scene."

"But it's so big…"

Shaking her head in disapproval, the pair continues on their way to the security until an unusual sound attracted Usagi's attention.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she sees the silhouette of two people having an intimate encounter.

"Oh my god! They're-"

"Doing things that are none of our business," T'Pol said, as she pulls Usagi away from the brothel.

"But they are having, um, well…"

"You mean 'sexual intercourse', cadet?" T'Pol said, as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," Usagi said, as she giggles.

"Really, cadet, I'm sure you went through the required coursework in species and interspecies mating rituals."

"Um, yes," Usagi said with a blush. "It's just that people doing…that, is SO weird. And people enjoy doing…THAT? GROSS! You'll never catch ME doing any of THAT…"

Someone where in another part of Reality, a more seasoned, older version of Cadet Tsukino sneezes, while in the middle of making love to her lover and one of her co-wives…

"Achoo!" sneezed an older Usagi, aka Queen Serena-Thordis of Asgard, before she wiped her nose while sniffing.

"Is something the matter, Usagi?" asked Beta Ray Bill, as he looks up at the All-Mother of the Norse gods.

"I'm not sure, Bill," Usagi said. "Either someone is talking about me, or I'm having a déjà vu moment."

"Probably both," replied Nabiki, aka Lokidis the Trickster, from behind Usagi. Occasionally, she indulges in her liege's hedonistic ways…

"Remember, your younger self is active in this temporal era."

"Oh, that's right," replied Usagi wistfully. "I was so young and innocent back in my youth."

"Until you became a complete deviant, of course."

"Hey-!"

Meanwhile, back on Rigel-10…

"Now, THIS is what I call 'diversity'," Travis said, as he, Ranma and a group of spectators watched a pair of nude, butterfly dancers (dressed in different color body paint) dancing on a table top while swallowing butterflies with their extra-long tongues.

"Sir, with all do respect, how is being in a 'nudie bar' helping us on our mission?" Ranma asked.

"Look, whenever you want to find clues as to who does thing incommunicado, you go to the most seedy places around."

Ranma looks at Travis with a raised eyebrow.

"You read that out of a book, didn't you?"

"Hey, 20th century detective stories can teach people how to look for clues," Travis replied. He then turns towards one of the barkeepers.

"Observe," Travis said, as he goes up to the barkeeper, who was serving drinks to his customers.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, before he felt the presence of one of the dancers standing over him. He turns to look at her.

"Hello, cutie," said the alien dancer. "I never seen you here before."

She then crouches down to Ranma's level a bit seductively.

"So, what can I do for you?" the girl asked suggestively.

"Well," Ranma said, as he cleared his throat, "I'm glad that you ask that question…"

Meanwhile, Travis gets the barkeeper's attention.

"Excuse me?" Travis said.

The alien barkeeper turns to look at Travis.

"Yeah?" the barkeeper asked.

"Tell me, have you seen this man before?" Travis said, as he shows a picture of Klaang on a data pad.

The barkeeper takes a look at the picture. Travis could tell that the man recognizes the image…

"I might have seen him, although, an incentive could help."

"But I don't have any money."

"Then I don't have any information."

"But-"

"Sir!" Ranma said, as he taps Travis' shoulders.

"What is it, cadet?" Travis said with annoyance.

"I know what that Klingon was doing here on Rigel-10," Ranma said.

"How do YOU know?"

"I spoke with one of the dancers, and they told me that Klaang had a meeting with a Suliban female named 'Sarin'. Apparently, Sarin had information concerning some trouble the Suliban was creating for the Klingons."

"Huh," Travis said. "And you didn't pay for anything?"

"Well, I, um, did promise 'Kiki', that I would take her and her sister 'Tiki' on a date the next time I was here," Ranma said nervously, as he glances over towards the dancers. Both of who were waving while flicking their tongues at Ranma seductively.

"Heh."

"Unbelievable," Travis said as he shook his head in disbelief.

Meanwhile…

In the waiting room of the security station, Usagi sat down with others who wanted to speak to the local law enforcement agents, while T'Pol spoke with a chief spokesperson. The person she was sitting next to was looking at her hungrily, while licking his lips. The alien looked like the carnivorous sort…

"Hey," said the alien.

Usagi looked at the alien.

"Um, yes?" Usagi said nervously.

"What planet are you from?" the man said.

"Um, why?"

"Your flesh looks succulent," the alien said, as he licked Usagi's face.

SLURP!

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she jumped up from her seat.

"And sweet. Your species could make a fine meal."

"Eeek!"

Just then, T'Pol steps out of the spokesperson's office.

"Cadet, we're ready to go-"

GLOMP!

"Commander…that man wants to eat me!" Usagi said, as she held onto T'Pol.

T'Pol looks at the man, who was a member of the Naussican race, who were carnivores. The man gets up.

"I will buy your pet for a hefty price, Vulcan," the Naussican said.

"Sorry, but my companion is not for sell," T'Pol replied.

"A pity."

"What are we going to do now?" Usagi asked.

"We move," T'Pol said, as she activates her communicator.

CHIRP!

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer here," came the reply. "Go ahead."

"I have just been informed that there is an enclave of Suliban located in 'Area 19'. We might find what we seek there."

"Hoshi and I will meet you there. Archer: out."

CHIRP!

T'Pol puts away her communicator, and then turns towards Usagi, who was still clinging to her.

"Cadet, you can let go now," T'Pol said with annoyance.

"Really?" Usagi said. "I'm not going to get eaten?"

"No."

Usagi hesitantly lets go of her superior officer, and sees the Naussican, who was smacking her lips hungrily.

"Biiiii!" Usagi said, as she sticks out her tongue.

"Come on, let us depart," T'Pol said. "I hope that this day will not get any more aggravated.

Eventually, all the clues led to an enclave near the geothermal area of the city. Unfortunately, Sarin, the Suliban that Klaang had met, and her band of renegades captures Archer and his team, save for Travis and Ranma. They had managed to spot their team getting captured, and waited in the shadows to act…

Taken aside, Archer and Sarin had a meeting, and determined Sarin and her faction were renegades who were opposed to the Suliban's involvement in the so-called "Temporal Cold War". When Archer pressed for answers, the agents of the Suliban Cabal launched their attack…

BLAM!

"We got to get out of here!" said the beautiful Sarin, as she released her prisoners. She quickly turned towards Archer.

"If I help you, will you provide safe passage on your ship?" Sarin asked.

"Yes, I will," said Archer.

"Then we must go to the utility elevator near here. It will lead us to 'Docking Port-3. Let's go-!"

As the firefight ensued, some of Sarin's people were slowly being picked off. Just as Sarin was about to be shot in the back, someone interceded.

"OFF THE TOP ROPE!" Ranma yelled with glee, as he dive-bombed his opponent.

"Oof!" potential assassin yelled, as he fell to the ground.

Travis steps out from the shadows, and laid down a spread of plasma discharges.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"Ranma, Travis!" Archer said. "We are LEAVING!"

"Aw, man!" Ranma said. "Just when things were getting exciting…"

"Right away, sir!" Travis said, as he returned weapons fire.

In minutes, the Away Team was back in the docking port area. It was starting the snow heavier than normal.

"Where did we last park?" Hoshi said.

"I think it's that way!" Archer said.

"No, I believe it is the other way!" T'Pol said.

"Isn't there the equivalent of a car alarm of something?" Usagi asked.

"That is the most ridiculous idea I have heard coming from your mouth thus far, cadet-"

"Ah, good idea!" Travis said, as he takes out his transponder and reverses the signal (by twisting the knob). He presses it.

HOOONG!

The shuttlepod lights up.

"Aces!"

Usagi sticks out her tongue at T'Pol, who rolled her eyes.

"Alright, move it-!" Archer said, just as more Suliban agents attack.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"Captain, look out-!" Ranma said, just as he is shot in the leg, after knocking Archer away.

BLAM!

"Arrgh-!" Ranma yelled.

"Ranma-!" Usagi said.

"Get on the pod!" Archer said, as he takes Ranma's gun and discharges his weapon in response.

BLAM!

Thankfully, everyone made it to the shuttlepod, and began the ascent to the Enterprise.

"Archer to Enterprise," Archer said, as Usagi began treating Ranma's leg wound. "I want a medical team standing by in the hanger-!"

Usagi looks down at her friend.

"Always playing the hero, Ranma," Usagi said gently.

"Hey, I got to be me- ow," Ranma replied. "Man, that hurts…"

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

Upon the return to the Enterprise, the Landing Party were separated, with Ranma immediately going to Sickbay for treatment for his leg injury, while Tucker, T'Pol and Usagi went through decontamination (for protocystian spore infections). The remaining of the Landing Party went back to their stations, as Captain Archer order the ship to head for the coordinates provided by their Suliban guest…

"Okay, people," said Dr. Phlox, as she peeked into the decontamination chamber. "Be sure to thoroughly strip and dispose of your clothing. And don't forget to apply the creams I have provided for you all."

"How long we have to be here?" Usagi said with worry. She didn't want to be nude in front of the Chief Engineer.

"Don't worry, cadet," Phlox said with a smile. "A good one hour should do it."

"What're we suppose to do in the mean time?" Tucker asked.

"You all can talk about the mission, or something."

"Doctor, can you patch in a video or something?" Usagi asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Nevertheless, thank you for your efforts at maintaining our health, Dr. Phlox," T'Pol said.

"You're welcome."

And, with that, Dr. Phlox seals off the observation window of the decontamination room.

"Well, we better get started," Tucker said, as he begins to strip.

"I don't wanna!"

"Cadet, you are being too modest," T'Pol said, as she strips down as well.

"But I don't want Mr. Tucker to peep at me."

"Oh, for goodness sake," Tucker said, as he faced away from Usagi and T'Pol. "I won't 'peep', okay?"

"Okay, but don't peep!" Usagi said, as she slowly removes her clothes.

With all three nude, they began to apply cream on each other, while Usagi was giggling.

"Calm down, cadet," T'Pol said, as she helped to apply cream on Usagi's body.

"But it tickles…"

Meanwhile, in Sickbay, Ranma groaned, as he looks at the alien starfish. Supposedly, as the creature drew nutrients from Ranma's body, the starfish excretes an enzyme that speeds of the patient's metabolism in order to heal fast…

"I'm telling ya, Doc, I'm fine," Ranma said, as he lay on the medical bed. "I can heal very fast."

"Be as it may, this holistic treatment will give me a chance to see if I can use it ship-wide," Dr. Phlox said, as he tapped on his personal access data device (PADD).

"So, I'm some kind of guinea pig?"

"No. The treatment is sound, but I want to see if having substitutions can increase the array of healing techniques for the ship."

"Oh, I see…"

"Besides, you being here provide me an opportunity to examine your unique genetic structure."

"I'm honored," Ranma said sarcastically.

Just then, Archer enters Sickbay.

"Dr. Phlox, how is Cadet Saotome doing?" Archer said.

"Remarkably well," Dr. Phlox said, as he slowly removes the alien starfish from Ranma's leg wound. "As you can see, his injury is almost healed."

"That's good," Archer said, as he turns to face Ranma. "So, do you think you're ready for your next assignment, cadet?"

"Sir?"

"I plan on retrieving the Klingon from the custody of the Suliban," Archer said. "Miss Sarin will be providing us the details of Suliban operations, but we would take the risk by infiltrating their command center."

"You think…I can do it?" Ranma asked. "You know, help you guys succeed?"

"Well, if your files are correct, and based upon what I have seen, you have a knack to overcome the odds, and I think we need the odds in our favor."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Upon entering the Suliban territory, Sarin began her debriefing.

"The Suliban is a nomadic people, scattered throughout this sector of space," Sarin said, as she points to one particular area of the aforementioned sector. "The Cabal's command headquarters, 'The Helix', is located within the planet designated as a 'Class-7' planet."

"Such a planet would provide a blind spot for the sensors, due to the planet ionized and chaotic magnetic field," T'Pol said.

"Precisely. Unfortunately, your ship will be at a disadvantage, since a Suliban cell-ship can move about unencumbered."

"Not to mention the fact that a cell-ship has an advantage over the Enterprise in terms of armament and weaponry," Reed said.

"Maneuverability will be a bit intense, but I think I can manage if Chief Tucker can make the proper adjustment to the thrusters."

"Done," Tucker said.

"Getting here is one thing, getting aboard a command post is another," T'Pol said.

"What do you suggest, then?" Archer said. "Just walk away?"

"It might be wise to seek assistance from Vulcan."

"Maybe we can flush those guys out?" Ranma asked.

"And how do you propose to do that, cadet?" T'Pol said.

"One thing I learned about an antagonist is that they have bigger egos than you," Ranma said. "The fact that we're here will be more than enough to get their attention, especially since we want Klaang back."

"That is all well and good, but then what?" T'Pol said impatiently.

"The ship is equipped with grapplers, right?" Ranma said, as he turns towards his friend Usagi, who was working with Hoshi on cataloging the captured Suliban codes. "You got the queen of the gamers here who can capture objects as if it was second nature."

"Games, are one thing, but neither you and Cadet Tsukino are not qualified to operate a complex machine-"

"Actually, Cadet Tsukino is qualified to operate the grapplers," Reed said. "In fact, surprisingly, she's good at combat simulations, which the cadet likes to call 'video games'."

"Humph."

"Then, if there are no further objections, I say it's time to 'bag' us a Suliban ship," Archer said.

"Once you do, I can guide you to where you need to go, since I am familiar with the Cabal's complex," Sarin said.

"Very, well, then, if nothing else, we're going in…"

Upon entering the upper atmosphere of the Class-7 planet, and spotting the Helix, a patrol of Suliban cell ships appeared to harass the Enterprise. While Reed concentrated on the ship's defenses, Usagi began her assignment.

"Come on, now," Usagi said, as she moved her joystick while looking at her station's sensors. It was patched to manipulate the grapplers.

"Now, just remain calm," Ranma replied.

"I AM calm! I just wanted to be sure first…"

"Cadet Tsukino, any time, now!" Archer commanded. "The polarized hull can't take too much of a pounding."

"Okay, sir…got!" Usagi said, as she activates the grapplers.

"Direct hit," Reed said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Good job, cadet."

"Thank you, sir," Usagi replied with a demure smile.

"Okay, Mayweather, take us up," Archer said, as he relaxed a bit. "Maybe we can get Klaang out after all…"

Upon capturing a Suliban cell ship, it was decided that Ranma would pilot the craft.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" Tucker said. "I mean, you could send either me or Mayweather can pilot the ship…"

"Cadet Saotome is a certified pilot," Archer said. "And besides, Serin will be with us."

"That is another thing: why is Cadet Tsukino coming along?" T'Pol said.

"She does have a certificate in engineering, correct?"

"She was awarded the certificate only recently, and lacks practical experience."

"Well, she is about to get some. Bottom line, we're in hostile, and I need my first stringers to focus on the Enterprise."

"You're certainly taking a risk, Captain," Reed said.

"Risk is our business, Reed," Archer said.

Soon, the mission to gets underway…

"I still say that we should get assistance from Vulcan," T'Pol said, as Archer, Sarin, Ranma and Usagi board the cell-ship.

"Duly noted," Archer said, as he hands Ranma some data cases to install on the cell ship.

"Usagi, now, you remember what you are suppose to do with this device?" Tucker asked.

"Um, yes," Usagi said. "I'm supposed to install this thing on the main power coupler, so that the resulting de-magnetizer can de-clamp all the cell-ships from their docking ports."

"Exactly."

"Ranma, here," Reed said, as he opened his case. "These are your new weapons."

"'Phase pistols'?" Ranma said.

"I know that you don't like weapons, but I expect you to protect the Captain and Miss Sarin by any means necessary," Reed said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he picks up one of the pistols. He felt the casing with one hand, and gripped the handle.

"Well, at least there are two settings on this thing…"

"Be sure not to confuse them," Reed said.

"Um, right…"

"Remember, the Cabal is a terrorist group who has no problem sacrificing anyone," Serin said.

"But be sure to do your best and get back alive," Archer said. "T'Pol, the ship is yours."

"Yes, sir," T'Pol replied.

"Ranma, are you nervous about any of this?" Usagi said, as she boards the stolen cell ship.

"Heck, no," Ranma said, as he finishes loading the cell ship.

"Really?"

"Well, maybe a little…"

With that, mission to rescue Klaang gets under way.

As the cell ship falls, Ranma takes the helm.

"Steady as she goes," Archer said.

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he steers the tiny craft, which was the size of a two-seater hovercraft.

"My, you're good," Serin said.

"Well, you and Mayweather were helpful in translating the control panel for me," Ranma said. "Other than that, Suliban ship is the same as a shuttlecraft."

"I see…"

"I see the Helix," Usagi said, as she points to the floating headquarters of the Cabal. It looked like a floating top with boils all over its hull.

"Ranma, bring docking interface online," Archer said.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he does as he is told.

"Open coaxial ports."

"Aye, sir…"

Archer then turns towards Usagi.

"Have the anti-magnetic de-clamper ready," Archer said. "If Hoshi's decryption of Suliban data is correct, then we only have a minute of opportunity to set up the device."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she begins to charge the instrument.

"What about you, sir?" Ranma asked.

"Miss Sarin will take me to where Klaang is. But make sure that Usagi succeeds in her mission."

"Aye, sir…"

Ranma pilots the cell-ship to the lower levels closest to Klaang's location.

"And…scene," Ranma said, as he successfully docks the cell ship.

"Okay, you have your assignments," Archer said, as he and Serin were the first to disembark. "I want radio silence unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, sir," Ranma and Usagi say in unison. Ranma then picks up his Tricorder, and scans the area.

"This way," Ranma said, as he jogs down the opposite corridor from Archer and Serin, as Usagi followed with briefcase in hand.

"How come I got to carry this thing?" Usagi complained.

"Because no one trusts you with weapons?"

"Humph!"

Upon reaching the nearest power conduit, Ranma checked the area for sentry probes.

"You're clear," Ranma said, as he squats down next to his friend.

"Got it," Usagi replied, as she opens her case. She charges the device, runs a quick diagnostic to check for compatibility issues, and then begins to patch the device directly into the power conduit.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Ranma asked.

"We'll know for sure, won't we," Usagi said, as she pressed the button to set the timer. "Done. We have one minute before things get weird."

"Good, because we have to find the Captain," Ranma said, as he runs towards the direction of Archer's last coordinates.

"Wait for me!" Usagi said.

Soon, they come across Klang, who was being helped back to the cell ship by Serin.

"Miss Serin, where's the captain?" Ranma asked.

"We got separated when a security team attacked us," Serin said.

"The EMP device is set to go in 15 seconds," Usagi said.

"Okay, I'll stay and get him, while you three get back to the cell-ship," Ranma said.

"Okay," Serin said, as she and Klang leave the parameter for their ship…

"But Ranma, you'll be alone!" said Usagi.

"Please, I don't want to be distracted by protecting more than one person, okay?" Ranma said.

Usagi nods her head, and hugs her friend.

"Good luck, Ranma-kun," Usagi said, as she follows Sarin and Klang. As soon as they enter their craft, the EMP device activates, causing all the docked ship on the Helix Array to declamp.

"Now, to get the captain," Ranma said, as he turns to track down Archer…

Upon arriving at Archer's last location, he sees him fighting a Suliban male.

"Captain, get down!" Ranma said, as he takes aim with his phase pistol.

Archer ducks just as the Suliban realizes that he was now the target. With the Suliban down, Ranma goes to the captain's side.

"You okay, sir?" Ranma asked, as he helps Archer up.

"I am," Archer replies. "Where-?"

"Already gone and safe, sir," Ranma said. "But we really need to get out of here-"

Just then, a team of Suliban security forces round the corridor.

"Oh, boy," Ranma and Archer said in unison, just as the Suliban was about to discharge their weapons upon the duo…

Suddenly, a flash of light envelops the two, causing them to disappear from the scene. They reappear on the transporter pad of the Enterprise.

"How-?" Archer said.

"Sorry about that, Captain," Tucker said, as Usagi goes over to hug Ranma.

"But were you able to beam the two of us without…you know…"

"Thank T'Pol for that," Tucker said. "Apparently, the Vulcans are ahead of us in Transporter Technology, too."

"Yet another thing that the Vulcan High Command kept us from knowing about," Archer said. He then turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"Well, it looks like you passed this mission with flying colors, cadets."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said.

"What are we going to do now, sir?" Usagi asked.

"We finish the job by taking Klang home, of course…"

Upon depositing Klang back to Q'onos, it was learned that the Klingon carried vital information within his very genetic code, information that would prevent the Klingons from falling into a state of civil war. However, what was most curious was that the head of the Klingon High Command had single-out Ranma and Usagi, who was present when Klang was brought home, in particular, calling them together one name: Rantsu. Hoshi, on hand, said the name was an honorific one that either meant "Wild Moon" or "Honored Ones". She wasn't sure which translation was correct, since she was still learning Klingonese…

Later, on the Bridge of the Enterprise, Archer makes an announcement to the crew.

"All hands, listen up," Archer said, as he addressed the crew. "I hope nobody is in a hurry to get home, but we received orders to continue our mission."

Pause.

"UN Spacy believes that we are ready to begin our mission independently of Vulcan's supervision."

"What about us, sir?" Usagi asked.

"Well, about that," Archer said, as she sits down in his command chair. "Admiral Forrest wanted to know if you and Cadet Saotome were up to the challenge to continue your studies here on board the Enterprise."

"And?" Ranma said.

"There are enough specialists on board to help you complete your studies. So you can stay, as long as you respect the protocols of this ship."

"We'll do our best, sir," Usagi said.

"Sir, does that mean I have to play teacher with these two?" Hoshi asked.

"Well, if you want to maintain you professorship tenure back on Earth, sure."

"Oh, I see…"

And with that, the Enterprise begins its mission in earnest, second star to the right, and straight on to morning.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: We take a look at the events depicted in the first few months of the Enterprise's maiden voyage, and how Sailor Moon makes a return to the scene. And who is the mysterious woman who is sponsoring the Suliban? See you soon…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

It's been two weeks since the Suliban affair, and all was calm. Well, maybe too calm…

"Man, I'm board," Ranma said, as he continued his lessons in mathematics.

Both he and his bunk mate Usagi were completing their lessons in their shared quarters. Since joining Starfleet a year ago, the pair had to going through remedial in order to just get on par with what was standard lesson plan. For instance, in a few months, they will have completed the theoretical mathematics sequences, the third tier of mathematics, before choosing a discipline for specialization. In the duo's particular case, Ranma's specialty will be in aerospace engineering and astrophysics (as it pertains to his desire to become Helm Officer, especially after earning a pilots certificate), while Usagi's specialty will be in planetary science (a general field of study ranging from zoology, botany, geology, geophysics and so forth), since Usagi wasn't sure what she wanted to do until graduate school. She did earn an engineering certificate, specializing in diagnostic tools, sensors and power manipulation. That was why Tucker trusted Usagi to handle the EMP device that crippled the Suliban Cabal's Helix, since she was able to link the Helix main power conduit with the EMP device for a sustained burst…

At any rate, the pair was continuing their lessons while gaining real world experiences on board the Enterprise.

"Well, we can't do anything until we complete our morning lessons, Ranma," Usagi said. "At least we have that weapons test to do with Lt. Reed."

"What so good about the weapons tests anyway?" Ranma said, as he leans back in his seat.

"Well, if we are to be useful around here, we have to know everything there is to know about ship board operations," Usagi replied. "And beside…it's fun challenging one's self, don't you think?"

"Says the cadet who whined about T'Pol assigning you the astrometrics survey," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hater…"

A short while later, Ranma and Usagi are in the weapons room (aka the Armory) with Reed and Mayweather.

"Your targeting skills are okay, but the assignment is to program the targeting system for 'modular mode'," Reed said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Ranma said, as he begins to program the torpedo's warhead for their target simulation.

"Well, don't be, cadet. I blame Starfleet for sending you and Cadet Tsukino out here without a proper lesson plan," Reed said.

"I don't know about that," Mayweather replied, as he and Usagi load the warhead into the torpedo. "You can learn much from hands-on experience."

"Things are delicate as it is, especially since there are so many unknowns out here," Reed replied. "We need everyone ready for possible conflicts, although I prefer that we have none…"

Reed then turns towards Ranma again.

"Prepare to fire the next torpedo, cadet."

"Aye, sir," Ranma said, as he punches in his new program for the guidance system of the torpedo. "Ready."

"Fire…"

After a few more simulations, followed by a live-fire exercise that had mixed results, Usagi and Ranma sat down for lunch in the mess hall.

"Well, I'm glad you two decided to join me for lunch," Dr. Phlox said.

"Well, I wanted to know what are assignment was for biology," Ranma said.

"He's not very good at it," Usagi said with a giggle over tea.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Actually, we can have our next lesson, starting now with a review," Dr. Phlox said. "Cadet Tsukino, what is the 'endocrine system'?"

"Um, endocrine system is the network of glands that regulate the body's functions," Usagi replied.

"Very good. Cadet Ranma: name five of those glands, as it pertains to the human body."

"Um, the thyroid, the pineal, the pituitary, hypothalamus, and the parathyroid," Ranma said.

"Very good. Cadet, name the remaining five glands."

"Let's see, the thymus, the pancreas, the adrenals, the testes and the ovaries," Usagi said with a blush.

"Are you sure of your answer?"

"Well, male and female humans typically develop nine glands during the gestation period. Only in the final developmental stages that secondary sexual characteristics are developed on the glandular level."

"Go on…"

"Um…oh! And sometimes a person can be a hermaphrodite," Usagi said proudly.

"Very good! You and Cadet Saotome are coming along just fine."

"Hey, the sooner I pass advanced biology, the better," Ranma scoffed.

"You're not into life sciences?" Dr. Phlox asked.

"No, I'm not. I rather do something relating to flying or martial arts than being a doctor or something."

"I see. I read that in your file."

"You did?" Ranma replied.

"Yes. Let me educate you on a technique that my people were able to develop…"

Dr. Phlox turns towards two women chatting up in the back of the mess hall.

"See those two?"

"Yes?"

"Which one just finished exercising?"

"How can tell?"

"By honing one's sense of smell, that's how. The one on the left, Ensign Sakura, had just finished working out."

"So what does she smell like?" Usagi asked out of curiosity.

"Like a Nausicaan: very earthy."

"Oh…"

Dr. Phlox then turns towards a couple eating quietly, alone.

"And those two are going to mate later on," Dr. Phlox said.

"Doctor!" Usagi said in embarrassment.

"What was the point of that?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"The point, my young friends, is that knowing how the endocrine system works, can allow you to know the different smells that they make in unison, depending upon the combination of the individual endocrine. That is how you can tell the emotional state without even looking at a person's face."

"So you're saying that…if I know how the biology of a person works beyond pressure points and junk, I can be a better martial artist?" Ranma asked.

"Precisely. Of course, in order to know this knowledge, you have to want to receive it."

"Well, Doc, you got me," Ranma said with a smile. "I'll take my lessons more seriously."

"Well, at the very least have fun learning how to use your knowledge in a practical way," Dr. Phlox said with a smile.

Later, on the Bridge of the Enterprise, Usagi was running a routine long-range scan of the nearby sectors with T'Pol, when she picked up an object nearby.

"Captain, I think I found something," Usagi said, as she looked into her viewing scope. "It's about three light-years off our projected course vector."

"T'Pol, patch the sensor grid into the command area," Archer said, as he gets up from his center seat. "Hoshi, request Tripp's presence for this one."

"Yes, sir," Hoshi said, as she patched in a direct line to Engineering…

After much debate amongst the department heads, which ended with the usual "We're-going-because-T'Pol-suggested-that-we-shouldn't" argument, Archer ordered the Enterprise to intercept the ship, which appeared to be dead in space. Upon closer examination, which revealed hull breaches, Archer decided to send a Landing Party to board the ship, which included Ranma and Usagi.

"This is SO exciting," Usagi said, as she zipped her space suit.

"Why are YOU excited?" Ranma asked, as he went over the equipment with Reed and Hoshi.

"I like to meet new people, Ranma," Usagi said. "What better way of meeting new people than simply by showing up?"

"I still think you're being a little too enthusiastic about this mission, cadet," Reed said. "We could easily find ourselves in a hostile situation."

"I think you've been watching too many sci-fi vids, Reed," Archer said. "And besides, we only need our phase pistols."

"Why the phase pistols?" Hoshi said. Hoshi didn't want to participate in the mission due to having claustrophobia, vis-à-vis the space suits…

"Safety," Archer said, as he snaps the pistol in place on Hoshi's suit.

"Humph."

After a quick trip over to the derelict ship, and after figuring out a way to get inside the ship, the Mission Party were able to board the ship…

"Enterprise, we're in," Hoshi replied.

"And hopefully, we won't get shot at or something," Ranma said, as he climbs aboard while helping Usagi up.

"Tell me about it," Reed said.

"Just stay calm, and don't do anything rash," Archer replied, as he was the last to enter the ship…

"I see scorch marks all over the decks," Ranma said, as he scanned the corridor.

"Not much power running through these conduits," Usagi replied, as she scanned the duct work.

"What do you think happened to the crew?" Hoshi asked.

"I think this is our first clue," Reed said, as he points to a dried, green substance.

"Blood?" Archer asked.

"Possibly."

"Okay, stay alert, people," Archer said.

"Captain, I think the life-signs are coming from down that junction corridor, where this ship's power station is located," Ranma said.

"Okay, Reed?" Archer said.

"Understood, sir," Reed said, as he took point, as they go towards the source of the bio-signatures…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hoshi and Usagi screamed in unison, upon finding the bodies of the alien crew, all of which were strung up while blood was being pumped from their bodies.

"Damn," Ranma said, as he looks up. "No wonder the sensors were strange."  
"What do you mean?" Reed asked. "They're dead."

"Technically, yes, but that's fresh blood."

"Like a vampire," Archer spat.

"I guess. But, I hope it's not, because all this seems recent."

"Sir, Cadet Saotome's right," Reed said. "I would humbly suggest we return to the ship."

"Not before I get the data logs," Archer said, as he turns towards Hoshi and Usagi.

"You two: I need the logs."

"But-?" Hoshi began to say.

"Please, do it."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, who was still somewhat in shock over seeing a helpless crew being done in the way they were…

After much debate, it was decided to investigate the matter further, in spite of the fact that whoever butchered the crew might be back. With that, Dr. Phlox and Tucker joined the Mission Party…

"Sad, indeed," Dr. Phlox said, as he examined the bodies. "Clearly, I am in agreement that this is more ritual than not."

"Explain," Archer asked.

"Why save the blood of your defeated?"

Meanwhile, Usagi and Hoshi was working on activating the main computer, while Ranma, and Reed tried to get the alien ship up and running.

"Not much damage to the auxiliary power core," Reed said.

"Sir, we just established a link with the computer core," Usagi said.

Words could be heard over the loud speaker…

"The message must be garbled or something," Ranma replied.

"Actually, that's a foreign language being spoken, Cadet Saotome," Hoshi said.

"Oh."

After a thorough investigation, it was determined that the crew was attack by the equivalent of poacher for their globular fluid, most likely for their holistic properties. Unfortunately, humans could be used as a worthy substitute. And then…

"Sir, I'm detecting an alien ship, on approach," T'Pol said while aboard the Enterprise. "You were right."

"We're on our way…"

Unfortunately, while transferring back to the Enterprise, the alien vessel, which looked like a pair of hooks joined on one end, attacked. As a result, the Enterprise was essentially dead in the water. Making matters worse, the torpedoes were still not ready, and the alien ship probed the Enterprise and its crew.

"Well, it looks like we've been sized up to be used, the same way our unfortunate friends were," Dr. Phlox said.

"Not if I can help it," Ranma said. He then turns towards Reed.

"Sir, I think you should let Usagi and I tinker with the torpedoes."

"What?" Reed said. "We don't have time for this foolishness."

"Sir," Usagi said, as she looks down at first. "I…have a special knack for games."

"I know about your score, but-"

"Please?"

Archer looks into the pair's eyes. He read their respective files, and if half the things he read in them were true, they just might have a chance.

"Okay, but Reed and T'Pol will supervise."

"Yes, sir," Reed said, as he motions T'Pol to follow him and the cadets…

"This is highly dangerous," T'Pol said, as Ranma and Reed loaded a pair of torpedoes into the launchers. "To expose your person to this danger is illogical."

"The problem is that the magnetic coils can only carry an object at a standard speed before deceleration," Ranma said. "I propose to give the thing a kick."

"How is that going to happen?"

"You'll see, sir…"

"Sir, I got the targeting computer set," Usagi said. "Where to aim?"

"Anywhere would be a start," Reed said. "I just hope that we all survive the resulting explosion from this farce."

"We might not survive at all if this gambit fails," T'Pol said. She then presses an intercom button.

"Armory to Bridge: we're ready…"

"Whatever you are going to do, Cadet Saotome, now is the time," Reed said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he gets into a horse stance. His aura begins to glow…

"What is…this?" T'Pol asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"My god," Reed said. "What are you?"

"A martial artist named Ranma Saotome who won't lose to ANYONE," Ranma replied. "Especially, to a bunch of blood suckers…"

"Archer to Reed," Archer said from the Bridge. "Fire."

"Now," Reed said to Ranma.

"Moko Takabisha Revised: Dragon Spiral Attack!" Ranma yelled, as he unleashed his attack while the Enterprise launched the torpedo. It moved in a spiral, traveling much faster than it was designed for…

"Usagi!" Reed said, as he monitored the targeting system. "Stay on target!"

"I'm trying, sir!" Usagi said, as she guided the torpedo home.

The alien vessel's crew was surprised that the ship before them could produce a powerful weapon. They were even more surprised as Ranma continued to channel his power into the attack, as the torpedo drilled into the alien ship's shields, and destroyed its propulsion system.

"You did it!" Reed said, as the alien ship veered off course, but was unable to travel faster than it's thrusters.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he nearly feinted.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she caught her bunk mate.

"Sickbay, please send a medical team down to the armory," T'Pol said into an intercom. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You and I will have a talk about this thing you just did," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, whatever…"

Thanks to the successful torpedo attack, enough time was bought before the people of the dead crew, the Axanar, arrived to deal with the aliens who murdered their fellow Axanarians. And thanks to Hoshi, official first contact was made.

Meanwhile, thanks to Ranma and Usagi's actions, Reed now has a means to make the Enterprise's torpedoes a lot more lethal, should a new power source could be used to charge the torpedo. It will be only be a matter of time before such a power source can be used regularly.

Meanwhile, Ranma is reading up on his endocrine examination, while Usagi was listening to old J-Pop songs.

"Imagine that," Usagi replied. "All this time, Hoshi was afraid of meeting new aliens."

"Uh-huh." Ranma replied, not really paying attention.

"Have you heard a thing I said, Ranma?"

"Yeah, but I got to finish this up, 'cuz Lt. Reed wants me to help him on one of his projects," Ranma said. "He thinks that I help him upgrade the weapons systems."

"Imagine that," Usagi said. "A martial artist into weapons."

"Hater…"

**Tbc**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

A week later, the NX-01 Enterprise discovers an idyllic planet that Science Officer (and pain in the backside) Sub-Commander T'Pol calls a Minshara-class planet, a designation that would one day be shortened to the term "M-class" planet. That means that the planet had Earth-like conditions, which were ripe for human settlement. Unfortunately, the planet, as the Landing Party had soon found out, was anything but idyllic.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Cadet Tsukino screamed, as she held herself.

"Cadet, get a hold of yourself," T'Pol said, as she tried to remain in control of her faculties. T'Pol had discovered that there was pollen in the air that was creating hallucinations within the minds of the human contingent of the Landing Party.

"But the voices…they're mocking me!" Usagi said, as she sees the phantom images of her friends, the Sailor Scouts. They appeared only in her mind, however.

"Why have you abandoned us, Usagi?" Sailor Mercury said.

"Do you hate us, or something?" Sailor Venus said.

"It's not my fault! I don't hate any of you, or abandoned anyone!"

"But you're here, aren't you?" Sailor Mars replied.

"I didn't come here on my own, you know!"

"Yeah, right!" Sailor Jupiter scoffed. "And because of you being here, Chibiusa won't be born!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Usagi cried.

"Oh, dear," T'Pol said with a sigh. If the humans can't get off the planet soon, the madness they are facing will be permanent.

Luckily, a rescue was mounted, although the affair on the planet did result in some minor brain damage, a condition that would continue to be a factor in the life of the Moon Princess for the remaining of her existence.

A week later, Usagi's best friend, fellow roommate Cadet Ranma Saotome found himself in an unusual predicament. Upon making contact with a species known as the Xyrillians, Ranma was encouraged to participate in the first contact operations by assisting Chief Engineer Tucker on helping one of their ships get under way. It was during this excursion that he met an alien girl named Ah'Len, who was brown-skinned with lizard like skin…

"You appear young for a human," Ah'Len said, as she, as the assistant engineer, worked with Ranma on repairing the power-couplings.

"Well, I got the opportunity to travel to deep space, and gain some real experience," Ranma said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, to explore strange, new worlds, and meet new civilizations, I guess. Plus, I get to work with new technologies, as a part of my studies."

"I see. Well, if you got a moment, I want to show you something…"

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he is led away by the girl.

Ah'Len takes Ranma to an empty room.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Ranma said with a smirk.

"It's supposed to be empty, silly," Ah'Len chided. "It's our holodeck."

"Huh. We got something like this back home on Earth, but never on a ship, especially one this size."

"So, let me show you my home…"

Ah'Len activates the holodeck. The room disappears, and an idyllic world with a rainbow sky appears.

"Wow," Ranma said. "The place…feels so real."

"I wanted to show this to you, to thank you for making my first contact with humans a pleasurable one," Ah'Len said, as she kissed Ranma deeply.

"Um, huh?"

"You're so cute when you're apprehensive. Do you have a mate on Earth?"

"I...no, not anymore."

"A pity…"

After the encounter, the Enterprise goes on its way. However, strange things began to happen to the martial artist…

"Ranma, are you dying your hair or something?" Usagi asked, as she and Ranma were taking notes from sensor logs.

"No, why?"

"Well, you're hair is lighter."

"Maybe it's that new shampoo I got from Rigel," Ranma said, as he continued to jot notes. "I'm sure it's not a big deal…"

However, as the days roll on, Ranma felt himself getting plumper and sensitive, especially around the chest area. He forced himself to train harder, thinking that maybe he was getting soft, especially since his eating habits had increased considerably.

"Man, I'm getting 'man-boobs'," Ranma smirked.

However, upon exercising one day, he suddenly collapsed in pain, forcing the need to have Dr. Phlox take a look at him.

"Well, Doc?" Archer asked, as he and T'Pol stood nearby in Sickbay.

"Well, I have good news, and some bad news," Dr. Phlox said.

"What's the bad news, Doc?" Ranma asked.

"Your body is assuming secondary female characteristics."

"So, what's the good news?"

"It's because you're pregnant."

"I'm WHAT?"

"What is exactly happening to the cadet, Dr. Phlox?" T'Pol said tired. Leave to the humans to get into trouble…

"For what I can tell, Cadet Saotome came into contact with a species that is able to get another species…pregnant, regardless of the gender."

"Ranma, have you been in contact with anyone in a sexual manner?" Archer asked.

"No! I mean, the only physical contact I had with anyone is with Ah'Len, when she thanked me with kiss."

Pause.

"You don't think-?"

"You should have been more mindful of interspecies relations," T'Pol said.

"But…it was a kiss!"

"Not every species procreate in the same manner."

Ranma merely groaned in frustration. He turns back towards Dr. Phlox.

"So, I'm becoming a girl?" Ranma said fearfully.

"Well, not exactly. You are developing a womb and everything that goes with that, but your male characteristic will remain functional and intact."

Ranma just blinks his eyes in reply.

"In Standard, doctor?" Archer asked tiredly.

"Cadet Saotome will become a functional hermaphrodite," Dr. Phlox said.

"Is this permanent?" Ranma asked.

"No, but I would think that you would appreciate being…modular."

"No, I was born a guy, and I rather be one."

"Then, we can correct your condition easily enough. All I need to know if you want to terminate your pregnancy."

"I…I don't want my…kid's life to end, if that's what you mean."

"Then there are several methods to deal with ending your pregnancy without terminating the life of the featus."

"In the mean time, we should find Ah'Len, and let her know of this…situation," Archer said.

"Do we have to let everyone know?" Ranma said fearfully.

"I'm afraid so, especially if we are to avoid future mishaps like this again."

Ranma merely sighs.

Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise finds Ah'Len and her crew, who were being harassed by Klingons for encroaching into their space. After much negotiation, including the giveaway of holodeck technology to the Klingons, Ah'Len did not intentionally make Ranma pregnant, thinking that him being of a different species would not create such a circumstance. And after a deeper discussion, Ah'Len agreed to take the child back to her people, since Ranma wasn't ready to be a parent. However, the child, a girl, was named "Ran'Len" (who will have humanoid and reptilian characteristics), and she will become very important to Earth-Xyrillian relations, when the human-centric terrorist group, Terra Prime sparks a wave of xenophobia on Earth…

"Ranma, do you have any regrets?" Usagi said, as Ranma stared in the direction of where his first child will be born, and grow up.

"A little," Ranma said with a sigh. "I'm just not ready to be a parent, especially since I haven't become a man amongst men."

Usagi nods her head, as she holds Ranma's hand.

A week later, the NX-01 Enterprise was dispatched to find out whatever happened to the Earth colony designated as "Nova Prime". During the Colonial Wars, in which mobile suits were used to terrorize space colonists, when Earth and its colonies had gone through a brief civil war. The war would end after it was revealed that a group of xenophobic humans, known as "Terra Prime", were manipulating events to create an anti-alien fascist state. Nevertheless, some of the colonies managed to break off contact, including the colony on Nova Prime. Now, United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA), the future equivalent of NASA, has assigned the Enterprise to investigate the situation…

"Great, just great," Ranma said drolly, as he adjusted his wrist in his bonds. "We've been captured by mud people…"

"You don't talk like that to us, outlander!" said one of the inhabitants of Nova Prime. The children of the original colony lived in caves and were dressed like savages.

"MAKE me," Ranma replied, as he puts steel in his voice.

"Don't hurt him!" said a girl, as she went by Ranma's side.

"What for?" said the man.

"He is strong, and I want to have strong children for our lands."

"Great, just great," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, well, then I take HER," the man said, as he takes Usagi by the arm. "She will cook for me, whenever I bring home meat."

"Hey, I'm not a part of this!" Usagi protested. "Besides, I like being clean…"

"And she doesn't know how to cook!" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Eventually, Ranma and Usagi are rescued, but not before Archer was able to create a peace that would re-establish relations between Earth and its lost colony. It should also be noted that Usagi's and Ranma's respective admirers were convinced that they were made for each other. So, before departing, the two cadets were witnesses to their admirers' wedding, so that was that.

A week later…

"Ah, this so neat, Ranma," Usagi said, as she took digital pictures of ancient architecture that was the Vulcan monastery, a spiritual retreat on the Vulcan colony of P'Jem. Monastery overlooked a lush valley below.

"What's so great about being a tourist?" Ranma complained.

"Ranma, because THIS is the reward for exploring space, that's why."

"Well, that may be good for you, but T'Pol expects us to right a research paper on this place as a part of our 'Cultural Awareness Seminar' course."

"Well, at least these pictures will help me with my project-"

Just then, short, angry blue men with white hair and antennae appear armed.

"Eeek!" Usagi yelped, and she and Ranma were surrounded.

"So, there are more of you," said the apparent leader of the bunch with a sneer.

"Come with us, if you want live," said another blue man.

Ranma wanted to act, but wanted to wait to see how things go play out…

"I won't ask you again," said Shran, as his fellow soldier told him to back off from hitting Archer. "You know what I seek."

"We're told that there isn't…a sensor array," Archer said, as he felt his bloodied lip.

Ranma sees this, and decides to break rank.

"Hey, 'Blue Meanie'," Ranma said. "Why don't you try that on me?"

Shran turns with anger in his eyes.

"Then, hu-mon, you shall feel my…frustration," Shran said, as he directs his other man to hit Ranma.

All was surprise when Ranma was unfazed by the blow.

"You call that a hit?" Ranma said with a smirk. "Sub-Commander T'Pol said that you Andorians were a warrior species. If so, I'm not impressed."

"Then I'll impress the point," Shran said, as he hits Ranma with the butt of his energy rifle.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Frustrated, Shran pulls Usagi to him.

"Hey!" Usagi cried out.

"Then, perhaps your friend will get you to talk?" Shran said. "She may not be Andorian, but I assume that she's attractive to your kind."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk," Ranma said, as he sizes up the room. "But first…"

Ranma stomps the ground, causing the ceiling's plaster to fall unto Shran's head, knocking him out in the process. This allows Archer to overpower the other Andorian, by knocking him out.

"Nice work," Archer said. "But how did you pull that stunt of yours off?"

"I was taught a few…tricks that would allow me to look at how a structure is arranged, and then be able to compromise it," Ranma said, as he was referring the Forbidden Art known as the Yamasenken, as combined with the Breaking Point Technique. "The technique is considered to be…dishonorable, but in light of today, I'm willing to bend the rules a bit."

"Well, continue to bend the cadet, especially if we can make it out of this situation alive," Archer replied.

"Sir, I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I thing Commander Shran may be right about an array being here," Usagi said, as she takes her digital camera out.

"How so?" Archer said.

"Every time I pointed my camera in this direction, I get some weird distortions. In fact, no matter where I stand, the source of the electronic disturbance takes place in this location."

Archer compares the sensor logs with the image distortions, and develops a map of sorts in his head.

"Whatever it is, the energy field is right below," Archer said, as he looks around.

"Why didn't the Andorians picked up anything?" Ranma asked.

"Because they weren't focusing on the background noise, that's why," Archer said. "An array normally creates an active signal to be used to create a sensor sweep, unless-"

"The sensor sweep is inverted to prevent active detection."

"Precisely. And according to the sensors, the noise is similar to the distortion found in Usagi's images on her camera."

"It's a good thing that Usagi uploaded the images to her memory card on her person, before her camera had gotten destroyed," Ranma replied.

"But, Captain, how can we get to the source when there is a contingent of armed Andorians out there?" Usagi asked.

"Good question," Archer said.

Just then, a stone mask is moved out of a way to reveal a Vulcan monk's face.

"Hurry, this way," said the Vulcan.

"Why are you helping us?" Archer asked.

"Because the people have to know what the Vulcan High Command has been up to," the Vulcan replied, as a wall moves away, revealing a tunnel behind it. "You Earth people should not be caught up in our games."

"Lead on," Archer said, as he motions the cadets to follow him…

It turned out that Shran was correct. There was a hidden array that was monitoring the Andorians, which was in clear violation of the treaty that the Vulcans had made with their rivals.

"You'll find all the information you need, Shran," Archer said, as he hands the sensor log to Shran.

"I owe one, hu-mon," Shran said, as he turns towards Ranma. "As for you, your cunning and warrior spirit is admirable."

"Huh?"

"In other words, you would have been a good Andorian," Shran said, as he and his men leave.

"I don't know how to take that," Ranma said.

"Well, so much for shoreleave," Usagi said with a shrug.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: Here is a brief timeline of the main events, from 2009 thru 2151-**

**1) Zentraedi invades Earth, sparking the first "Robotech War" in 2009. As a result, Earth will deal with increase alien activity throughout the eary 21****st**** century, although the world's governments continue to suppress public knowledge.**

**2) In the year 2010, a joint American-Russian expedition goes to Jupiter to retrieve the mission "Discovery One" ship, and come across the mysterious "Monolith", which later ignites Jupiter into a minor star. The Monolith chooses Makoto Kino, who was serving aboard the SDF-1 "Macross" at the time, as its emissary, in return for the now inhabitable moons of Jupiter (nick-named the Lucifer Star) being under stewardship.**

**3) UN Spacy (established in the year 1999 in secret), the agency in charge of defending Earth against alien threats, sends an expedition to the Andromeda Galaxy to deal with the Robotech Masters, the leaders of the Zentraedi, to prevent a second war in 2018. Instead, they come across the alien Invid (led by the Regent), and form an alliance with the local species (called "The Sentinels") to end their threat to those possessing the secret of "The Flower of Life" (called "protoculture"). Rumor has it that a certain Moon Princess seduced the Regent into submission.**

**4) The Lunar Gate disaster occurs in 2022, forcing many inhabitants on Earth to seek shelter elsewhere in the Sol Star System. Thus, the Colony Era begins, which won't end completely until 2263, with Mars being the last Earth colony to declare complete independence from Earth. This is also the start of the Mobile Suit Wars, brought on by the advent of Robotechnology, in the aftermath of the Robotech Wars. **

**5) In the year 2025, Japan is rocked by a powerful Earthquake caused by a battle between a certain pigtailed martial artist and the Phoenix Lord named "Saffron". In the aftermath, Tokyo is rebuilt into a scientific and technological wonderland that would include the creation of three primary districts of Greater Tokyo: Edo, Neo Tokyo and Crystal Tokyo. It will become the center of power as a result of the chaos that would occur for the next few decades.**

**6) In the year 2035, the Robotech Master arrives to reclaim the secrets of protoculture, and is defeated by UN Spacy a year later.**

**7) The Invid, under the command of the Regis (the wife of the Regent), invade Earth in 2037, and are defeated a year later. Rumor has it that the son of a certain pigtail martial artist (i.e. Ranma, Jr.) seduced the Regis into submission.**

**8) From 2038 and onward, efforts to rebuild the world are made difficult, with governments and paramilitary factions waging war against their neighbors, culminating in the advent of World War III, with the exchange of nuclear weapons. However, the winner of this outcome would be Japan, which uses its hidden advanced technology to suppress those governments that refused to cease hostilities. In reality, **

**9) The arrival of the Vulcans in 2063 sparks interest in a unified Earth government. The United Nations is revamped into the United Earth (UE) in 2067, while UN Spacy is revamped into two entities: United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) and the United Earth Force (UEF), due to the Vulcans' insistence that the UE separates is military and security apparatus from its exploration aspects.**

**10) Under the leadership of Makoto Kino, aka Sailor Jupiter, the Jupiter colony declares independence under the direction of the mysterious Monolith, sparking the first wave of independence from Earth.**

**11) The events of "Cowboy Bebop" occur in 2071.**

**Author's Note: In doing this mega-series, I have to take into account how to best incorporate all the varying elements (i.e. Star Trek, Starblazers, Babylon 5, Gundam, Doctor Who, Starship Troopers, Avatar. etc.), some things might change over all. Instead of going back to change stuff, I rather just think that any changes that occur within the timeline are so minor that there isn't something that neither Usagi nor Ranma would notice, or care, and that the main events in their lives are intact just enough to NOT warrant a new timeline (there have been THREE timeline changes that will be officially recognized). Thus, I shrug it off as par for the course. And to quote Benjamin L. Sisko, "The Prophets move in mysterious ways". Yeah…**

**Anyway, thank you for your time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

**

* * *

**

"…And so if you really want to get a full experience of an education, you should go out into the world," Cadet Usagi Tsukino said, as she spoke on camera. As part of the United Earth Space Probe Agency's effort to promote its agenda, headquarters wanted the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise to be interviewed, so that their stories could attract more support for more funding. Of course, Usagi saw it as her way of being a "star", while fellow Cadet Ranma Saotome wanted none of it…

"And if you want to get into trouble, join UESPA," Ranma said off-handedly. "We certainly can't go around the bend without annoying a local alien or two."

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled, as she turns off the recorder. "You're going to ruin my chances at being famous."

"Or infamous," Ranma said jokingly. "I mean, why sugar-coat what's been going on and all?"

"Because, we're supposed to garner more support, Ranma," said Communications Officer Hoshi Sato, as she removes her headset. She had been ordered to facilitate the recordings, before sending them off back to Earth.

"I thought you understood that."

"I do, but I'm just being honest."

"Humph," Hoshi said, as she turns towards Usagi. "And Usagi, the point of these is to not be famous. You're suppose to give your own story about what you've been doing out here."

"Okay, but I just wanted to spruce things up, you know," said Usagi, as she adjusts her seat.

"Okay, then, I want you to honestly give your testimony as to what you two have been doing, but do it in a way that is not off-putting…RANMA."

"Okay, okay," Ranma said. "Let's just get this over with-"

And then a call sign could be heard, followed by-

"Cadets Tsukino and Saotome, please report to the hanger for your assignment," said Sub-Commander T'Pol, as she spoke through the ship intercom system.

"Saved by the bell," Ranma said, as he gets up.

"We'll finish this up after you're done with your assignment," Hoshi said. "Perhaps, I can get better film from you two because of it."

"Yeah, at long as Ranma doesn't ruin things for me," Usagi said drolly.

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma said, as he leaves the studio…

Ten minutes later, Engineer Tucker, Helmsman Mayweather, Ranma and Usagi are on a shuttle bound for a newly-discovered comet.

"How come we have to go on this mission?" Usagi asked.

"You don't like exploring strange, new worlds, cadet?" Mayweather asked.

"She just mad that she couldn't finish her interview," Ranma said.

"Well, I bet you don't have to worry about answering how waste disposal is dealt with," Tucker said. "Anyway, this is just a routine assignment, with an audience from our friends, the Vulcans."

Usagi looks out of the port hole to see that the Vulcan ship, the Ti'mur, was keeping station, much to Captain Archer's annoyance.

"The captain shouldn't care about the Vulcans are here," Ranma said.

"Well, after dealing with being hampered for so long, the captain is a bit cranky," Tucker said. "I know, I'm usually there."

"Once we find a safe-landing, we get our samples, and return to the ship," Mayweather said. "Easy as pie."

"I seriously doubt that," Ranma said.

"Oh, you're just being such a worry-wart, Ranma," Usagi said. "It'll be fine."

"Huh, we'll see…"

During the survey mission, Usagi and Ranma collect samples of the comet, due to the fact that there were elements within the comet that were rare and unusual. Of course, Usagi had to make a game of things.

"Snowball fight!" Usagi said, as she threw a snowball at Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he felt being hit.

"Ha, ha!" Usagi said, as she begins to runaway. "You can't catch meeeeeeeeee-!"

Suddenly, Usagi falls through the cracks.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he runs down to catch Usagi, but to no avail.

"Owie!" Usagi said, as she shook her head. She immediately checks her environmental suit. There was a tear, but not enough to rupture it completely. Quickly, she used a patch to seal the tear in place.

"Usagi to Ranma…or anyone," Usagi said, as she spoke into her built-in communicator. "Is anyone out there?"

Usagi looks around her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of cavern of some kind…

"I think I'm lost," Usagi said, as she began to scan the area. Unfortunately, within the walls of the ice, something stirred…

WHAT'S THIS?

I SENSE…A GREAT POWER…

The conscious focused its thoughts on the source of the disturbance.

YOU…I KNOW YOU…

Suddenly, the walls shook, causing Usagi to scream.

"Ah!" Usagi yelled, as she fell down. "What's happening-?"

A mist of some kind forms around Usagi, before knocking her against the wall.

"Ah!"

This causes the patch to tear away, allowing the mist to enter Usagi's suit.

"Urrk-!"

A minute later, Ranma is scaling down the hole that Usagi fell in.

"I'm at the bottom," Ranma said, as he looks about. "I hate these stupid space suits…"

"Do you see Usagi down there?" Tucker said via a secured communications link.

"I don't think I can- wait, I see her."

Ranma sees Usagi, who was in a prone position.

"Usagi," Ranma said, as he goes by his friend's side. "Usagi!"

"R-Ranma?" Usagi said, as she stirred. "What…what happened?"

"You were screwing around again," Ranma said. "But at least you're okay."

"My…my space suit got ruptured, but I patched it up," Usagi said, as she points to her leg.

"Alright, just stay calm," Ranma replied. "Ranma to Tucker, I found Usagi…"

As Ranma gave the situation report to Tucker, he failed to notice that Usagi's eyes were not her usual blue, but was now green in color, nor did he notice the malevolent smile on her face.

'Soon, I will reclaim my place in this strange, new world, starting with my revenge against you, Ranma Saotome!' thought Usagi. 'So says…THE LEADER!'

* * *

**Next Time: As Archer does his best to facilitate diplomacy between his crew and the Vulcans, an old enemy initiates his vengeance against Ranma, using Usagi as the means to do so! See you then…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

**

* * *

**

Later, back on the NX-01 Enterprise, Dr. Phlox was giving Cadet Usagi Tsukino a full medical examination, with Captain Jonathan Archer looking on.

"Hmmm," Dr. Phlox said, as he scanned Usagi's eyes.

"Well?" Archer asked.

"Well, other than the discoloration of Cadet Tsukino's eyes, she is in perfect health," Dr. Phlox said, as he sets down his instruments on a nearby examination table.

"How did that happen?"

"I'm still working on the prognosis, but it is not unheard of for humans to have a change of hair color, skin color and so forth, if the environment is just right. Why, a person can prematurely develop white hair if frightened. But, as I have just said, I will continue the prognosis, Captain. Now, if you excuse me…"

As Dr. Phlox moves away, Archer approaches Usagi.

"How are you feeling?" Archer asked.

"I am feeling fine, thank you," Usagi said evenly. "I apologize for my behavior and my carelessness, sir."

"Well, both you and Cadet Saotome are under my watch, cadet," Archer said. "And that means that I don't want either being careless in the future. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied. "Am I dismissed?"

"Well, Dr. Phlox?" Archer said, as he turns towards Dr. Phlox.

"Cadet Tsukino should get some rest before resuming her duties," Dr. Phlox said, as he approaches Usagi on the medical bed. "Besides, this gives me a chance to place her on observation."

"Then, cadet, you are relieved until further notice," Archer said, with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said, as she gets on her feet. She then turns towards Dr. Phlox.

"And thank you, Dr. Phlox."

"You're quite welcome, cadet," Dr. Phlox replied.

With that, Usagi leaves Sickbay.

Archer then turns towards Dr. Phlox.

"Keep me posted on your findings," Archer said.

"Are you uncomfortable with my findings, captain?" Dr. Phlox asked.

"No, call it a hunch, but there is something amiss about Cadet Tsukino's behavior. I only have known her for a short time, and I know that she has been acting WAY to mellow since returning to the ship."

"Are you sure it's not because of your upcoming dinner with the Vulcans from the Ti'Mir?"

"You might be right about that, doctor, but still…"

"You'll be the first one to know, if I come up with anything," Dr. Phlox said.

"Thanks," Archer replied.

With that, Archer leaves Sickbay as well.

Meanwhile, as Usagi walks back to her quarters, her thought belied the calmness of her demeanor, as a war of sorts was taking place within her mind…

"_Wahhhh!" Usagi cried, as she was strapped to a gurney, as a green, large-headed man looks down on her disapprovingly. The environment in her mind was that of a laboratory…_

"_Shut…up," the Leader said through gritted teeth. "Or I will make your body do something that YOU will regret."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Usagi said._

"_I would, little girl," the Leader said. "After what you and your husband Ranma did to me…"_

"_Ranma and I aren't married! He has a fiancé. My beloved Mamoru is in the past."_

"_THAT is what I find perplexing," the Leader said, as he began to walk around the gurney. "From my examination of your mind, it appears that you are nothing more than an older, teenage girl."_

_Pause._

"_And I also assume that Ranma Saotome is of a similar nature, yes?"_

"_Well, the only thing that I know is that we come from the same time, but was sent here because of one of his 'friends'," Usagi said with a sigh. "I've been here in the future with Ranma for a few years now."_

"_So you…joined an interstellar space exploration?"_

"_Well, maybe someone out here may know how Ranma and I can return home."_

"_Ah. You see, I can't let you go home. Otherwise, you and Ranma might do something that will seal my fate."_

"_I don't even know you!" Usagi yelled. "And I venture to guess that Ranma doesn't know YOU either."_

"_You really don't know me, huh?"_

"_No!"_

"_Well, I suppose introductions are in order, with visuals, of course," the Leader said, as an image forms before the Leader and Usagi. It showed a image of a man wheeling a cart into a radioactive storage facility._

"_I was just an ordinary plant manager, named Samuel Sterns, when my accident occurred," the Leader said. "I was too busy trying to close up shop, when I was accidentally locked inside one of the storage facilities."_

"_What…what happened?" Usagi asked._

"_Little did I know was that one of the containment units, thanks to shoddy handling procedures, was broken. With the containment unit broken, I was accidentally exposed to the gamma radiation isotopes within. It was…brief, but the amount of exposure that I received should have killed me, but, I didn't."_

_Pause._

"_I thought I would at the very least get cancer, so, after my release from the hospital, I began to research ways to prepare for the inevitable. But as time went on, I realized a thirst for knowledge that was…insatiable. And it would be months later that I would achieve my present look."_

_Usagi sees the plant manager Samuel Sterns wither in pain, while grabbing his head, as he turned green. His head elongates and enlarges slightly._

"_Ew," Usagi said._

"_I do not see how my appearance is shocking," the Leader said. "In fact, the gamma radiation exposure allowed me to be the person that I was destined to be: a leader."_

"_Obviously," Usagi said. "But that doesn't mean anything to me, if I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_When you and I first met, you were like this," the Leader said, as he reveals a muscular, green-skinned version of Usagi. "When we met, you were known as…the Hulkusagi."_

"_SHE is supposed to be ME?" Usagi laugh. "That's impossible. We don't even look alike, and I don't run around like THAT. And that name? Who would come up with a name like that?"_

"_You did, apparently," the Leader said. "From my research, when people exposed to gamma-radiation mutate, they become the literal inner selves, based upon their state of mind. In your case, you became your very own love and justice."_

"_Huh," Usagi grimaced. "But…this Hulkusagi is a nympho idiot! She looks…awesome, but still…I'm not like that!"_

"_And you won't have to be, once I explore this strange, new world," the Leader said. "But first, I will have my revenge on your husband Ranma."_

"_He's NOT my husband."_

"_Future husband, then."_

"_Whatever. What did he do to YOU?"_

"_In our last encounter, your…friend filled me with his gamma radiation to the point where I went completely corporeal," the Leader said, as he showed a muscular, huge version or Ranma. However, this version of Ranma was red skinned and yellow, glowing eyes._

"_Whoa," Usagi said. "He's…big."_

"_Indeed," the Leader said. "Calling himself the Red Hulkma, or Rulkma, he has the power to absorb radiation, as well as display immense super strength. However, he learned how to manipulate this power, starting with the ability to force his energy into another life form…"_

_Usagi watched, as Rulkma grabs the Leader. With an evil grin, Rulkma forces his energy into the Leader, expanding his power until he achieved pure energy, before the energy dissipated into nothing._

"_Oh," Usagi said, as she looked away._

"_Your…friend converted me into pure energy, to the point I lost sentience," the Leader said. "From what I have seen in your mind, my essence was collected in that comet your ship's crew is exploring, and it was only now that my conscious has stabilized to act. Thankfully, I have long since learned to perfect my psycho-kinetic abilities, to the point of existing as an astral specter."_

_Pause._

"_And thanks to you, my dear, I remembered who you are, so now I can act."_

"_Please don't hurt Ranma," Usagi pleaded._

"_I won't be the one to hurt your precious Ranma Saotome."_

"_Oh."_

"_You will."_

"_Wah-?"_

"You will," Usagi said in the real world. "So says…the Leader. Bwa-hahahahahaha!"

Ranma looks over at his friend with a perplexed expression. He was studying Vulcan protocols, since he and Usagi were invited to dinner to meet with Captain Vanik of the Ti'Mir.

"Um, did you hit your head or something when you fell down that ravine?" Ranma asked.

"Um, no, Ranma," Usagi said, as she tried to laugh off her embarrassment. "Why do you ask?"

"Ever since you got back from Sickbay, you've been acting really weird."

"Um, I'm just…happy?"

"Whatever," Ranma said, as he sets down his datapad. "I'm going down to examine those samples we got from the comet. You want to come?"

"No, Dr. Phlox said that I should get some rest."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure T'Pol will be thrilled about that."

"Tell me how it goes," Usagi waved, as Ranma leaves their shared quarters.

"Like you care about," Ranma replied, as the door closes behind him.

With Ranma gone, the possessed Usagi sat down in front of her computer terminal.

"Now, to see what this new era holds," Usagi said, as she began to access the ship's library. As she goes through each subject, starting with the letter "A", she began to turn the virtual page rapidly, as her mind began to soak up the information like a sponge…

Meanwhile, a short time later in Mineralogy…

"Fascinating," T'Pol said, as she examines the samples.

"What is?" Ranma said, as he looked up from his work.

"Take a look at this, cadet," T'Pol said, as she steps back to allow Ranma to look at the data. "What do you think?"

"The nucleotides are stable."

"Correct. Gammaranium is typically known to be unstable when it forms in nature."

"So…?"

"So, we may have another energy source on our hands, once we learn how to harness properly."

"Fascinating…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

**

* * *

**

A short time later…

"I appreciate this effort at camaraderie, Captain Jonathan Archer," said Captain Vanik, as he tentatively surveyed the food, consisting of vegetarian dishes (on T'Pol's insistence). The Vulcan starship commander had accepted the invitation to dine with Archer that evening, mostly out of curiosity.

"Just John, will do," Archer said through gritted teeth. "If I'm not mistaken, you're flying a Vorak-class ship."

"That is correct."

"Your ship can go up to…what? Warp 6? 6.5?"

"6.5."

"Boy, would I love to get a look at those warp nacelles," Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Our warp drive is classified."

Meanwhile, T'Pol examined those at attendance for their behavior. The last thing she wanted was to receive flack from her mentor, Ambassador Soval, the contact person between United Earth and the Vulcan High Command. She wanted to have this evening go as smoothly as possible-

"Excuse me?" Ranma said.

Too late.

"Pardon?" Vanik said with a raised eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"I beg your forgiveness, but the cadet is breaching protocol," T'Pol said, as she eyes Ranma evilly.

"It is fine, T'Pol," Archer said. "I invited the cadets to have dinner with us, so that they could have a meaningful experience in diplomacy."

"And I fail to see the significance of that, at this juncture."

"I don't see the harm in at least asking Captain Vanik questions, sub-commander. Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said. "I was just wondering what type of martial arts Vulcans practice."

"I see," Vanik said. "Like many cultures from many worlds, we practice a variety of martial arts; some from the soft school, while others from hard school. Generally speaking, we only practice a soft school of martial arts known as 'Suus Mahna', which is in keeping with Vulcan's philosophy of peaceful coexistence with its neighbors."

Pause.

"We are beyond the need to even contemplate such barbarism, cadet."

"Oh, I see."

"Commander Vanik, may I ask you a question?" Usagi said, as she spoke up. "Along the lines of Ranma's question."

"You may ask, cadet."

"What is 'Kareel-ifla'?"

"Huh?" Tucker said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that name?" T'Pol asked.

"I have been making an effort to study the Vulcan people and their ways of late," Usagi said. "A very fascinating and rich culture, if a bit high bound at times."

"And I suppose that your Earth is less so in its dealings of late?" Vanik said. "Most species in this quadrant find that Terrans tend to be reckless in their pursuits, and takes too many chances that have created chaos where none is needed."

"I agree that Earth has its short-comings, but it chaotic nature makes it a prime candidate to surpass even the Vulcan's…somewhat limited achievements."

"Cadet," T'Pol said.

"Take Sub-commander T'Pol, for instance," Usagi said, as she turns towards the female Vulcan. "She was sent here to monitor Captain Archer, and to make sure that the Enterprise did not 'screw up' its maiden voyage. What she has not been forth coming is that her assignment amounts to the equivalent of an anthropologist monitoring the activities of an inferior species."

Pause.

"An enlightened species such as yours would not be so petty as to hold back the progress of another species that will someday supplant it, as yours tried to do to the Andorians. One wonders if Vulcan diplomacy is inherently flawed."

"Young lady, I will not sit here and be insulted," Vanik said, as he stands up. "Captain, do I have permission to disembark from this ship?"

"Of course," Archer said, as he gets up. He then presses a button near the door, signaling a security escort into the Captain's Mess.

"Please escort Captain Vanik to his shuttle."

"Yes, sir," said the escort, as he moves aside and motions Vanik to leave. As Vanik leaves, he turns towards T'Pol, and says something unflattering about humans being an arrogant species. Just as Vanik turns to leave, Usagi suddenly say something Vulcans being an antique species…in Vulcan. Vanik wanted to say something, but kept on walking.

"That was uncalled for, cadet," T'Pol said, as she gets up from her seat. "We will be discussing protocols at a future time."

After T'Pol leaves, Tucker turns towards Usagi.

"I have never seen a Vulcan this upset before," Tucker said.

"What did you say?" Archer asked.

"I simply pointed out the truth of the state of Vulcan affairs, sir," Usagi said.

"Be as it may, you should respect protocols, cadet," Archer said. "Consider yourself confined to quarters."

"Of course, sir," Usagi said.

Meanwhile, Ranma notices something unusual within Usagi's aura. He didn't want to risk putting Usagi into harm's way based upon an assumption.

'I got to see what's going on,' Ranma thought. 'And I'm going to find what the heck is wrong with Usagi…'

Later, while Usagi was studying in her room, Ranma stands behind his roommate.

'I hate doing this, but I got to,' Ranma said. 'Sharingan!'

The Sharingan was a bloodline eye trait that gives the possessor the ability to have acute clarity that even the ship's sensors cannot detect. As the Sharingan is mastered, more formidable abilities can be acquired. Since Ranma is still a neophyte at having this ability, after having had the Sharingan unsealed by his unscrupulous father, and especially since he didn't like to use what he thought as a 'cheap trick'."

Upon activating his bloodline trait, Ranma's eyes turn red with tomoe markings in it.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he sees the aura of a green man, with a big head, overlapping Usagi's. "What the hell?"

"Ah, you finally figured it out, eh?" Usagi said, as she slowly turns around to see Ranma. "It's a amazing how different you are compared to the Ranma Saotome I know."

"What the hell are you talking about, Usagi?" Ranma said. "You're acting…weird."

"Simply put, I took over the Moon Princess' body, that's what," the Leader replied. "As for you…"

Ranma's senses spiked, as he felt himself in great danger. But before he could do anything, Usagi turns to face Ranma. Her eyes glowed bright green, as Ranma is knocked off his feet.

"It is a shame that this body has not been 'conditioned' by the Maestro to accept gamma-enhancement safely," Usagi said, as she gets up. "I would have loved to physically break you in half with my new hands…"

Pause.

"But soon, it will not matter, when I will tap into the gammacite deposits within that comet, and use that to take over the ship."

"What are you going to do?" Ranma asked.

"A 'leader' needs an army, of course. I will simply turn each and every one of this ship's crew into gamma-enhanced beings that will serve me well."

Pause.

"But first, time for you to die, Ranma Saotome!" Usagi said, as she points her right index finger at Ranma…

Meanwhile, in Usagi's mind, the real Usagi Tsukino sees this.

"No!" Usagi said. "I'm not going to let you kill my best friend!"

"What are you going to do, little girl?" the Leader sneered. "There is NOTHING that you can do to stop me, the Leader, from killing your husband."

"If…if Ranma and I are meant to be together, then I will do whatever it takes to stop you!" Usagi said, as her Crescent moon mark forms on her head. One flash of light later, Sailor Moon reappears, and no longer bound by the Leader's mental construct.

"Impossible," the Leader said. "You should not have access to your powers!"

"Anything is possible, villain, when love and justice is being threatened by tyrannical beings who abuse their gifts, instead of helping others."

Sailor Moon poses in front of the Leader.

"I am, and always be, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said triumphantly. "I am the champion of love and justice! And on behalf of the Moon…I will punish you!"

"Oh, please," the Leader said with a smirk. "Spare me such childishness. I am familiar with all your FUTURE skills and talents. What makes a neophyte such as yourself think that one such as I cannot develop a means to neutralize you here?"

With that, the Leader expands to giant form.

"I will squash you like a bug, 'princess'!" the Leader said, as he slammed his fist into the floor.

"Ulp!" Sailor Moon said, as she narrowly escaped being hurt.

"Here, I can do anything!"

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelped, as she avoids getting stomped.

"You have no idea what you are capable of!"

Meanwhile, back in the real world…

"How is she?" Captain Archer said, as he sees Dr. Phlox examining a comatose Usagi Tsukino, with Ranma looking on. As soon as Usagi suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious, just as she was about to unleash as psychokinetic blast at him, Ranma calls Sickbay for help.

"Physically, she is fine, but the state of her mind is…chaotic," Dr. Phlox said, as he continues his examination. "It was foolish of me to not examine her mental state, just because she displayed unusual characteristics."

"And you say that Cadet Tsukino was calling herself…'The Leader'?"

"She was having an entire conversation with herself before she went down, sir," Ranma said.

Just then, T'Pol and Hoshi Sato enter Sickbay.

"Poor, dear," Hoshi said. Inwardly, she was torn at how to help the Moon Princess without exposing her 'cover'…

"What did you find, T'Pol?" Archer asked.

"The true source of the gammacite, apparently," T'Pol said, as she looked down at Usagi's unconscious form. "Reed and Mayweather had continued to dig for core samples, to see if there were additional gammacite deposits, when they came across the remains of a mummified humanoid."

"And?"

"The Leader was a mutated human criminal who attempted to take over Earth," Hoshi said, as she handed her report to Archer. "He belonged to a criminal organization known as 'The Intelligencia', an off-shoot of Project Chrysalis, a eugenics program that had resulted in the so-called 'Eugenics Wars' of the late 1990s."

"If I remember my Earth history, the 20th century had a plethora of enhanced human beings," Archer said.

"Yes, sir," Ranma said. "We called them 'superhumans' or 'metahumans' in my day. And not all these guys were 'enhanced'. Some guys were just naturally gifted individuals who pushed their bodies to the limits, such as me."

"Your modest is an understatement, cadet," T'Pol said sarcastically. She then turned towards Dr. Phlox.

"Doctor, what is the state of Cadet Tsukino's mental state?"

"That is a good question," Dr. Phlox said, as he turns towards a monitor. "This is a picture of Cadet Tsukino's mental wave length…"

Dr. Phlox switches graphs.

"This is her mental state now."

"Wait, there are two signals?" Archer asked.

"Correct," Dr. Phlox said. "Notice how, as time passes, the signals are beginning to look like each other."

"They look the same," Hoshi said with concern.

"Precisely."

"To what conclusion?" Archer asked.

"If the patterns merge, then the new pattern will supplant the original one…permanently."

"Is there something that can be done?" Ranma asked.

"If we had more time, then I could find a way. But the only thing I can do is suppress the brain activity, at the risk of damaging her mind."

"Well, do something, anything," Archer said. "We can't let Usagi be harmed by something like this."

Hoshi takes Usagi's hand.

"Please, be okay," Hoshi said with concern. "For now, let me lend you my strength…"

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he notices a slight spike in Hoshi's aura. However, he decides to remain silent, while the others in Sickbay remain oblivious to what was going on.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: At the start of this series, Usagi Tsukino (aka Sailor Moon) and Ranma Saotome are both 17 years old, circa 2149 CE. Two additional years have taken place for the pair, while they both attended the United Earth Space Academy (UESA), with the intention of joining the United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA). UESPA is separate from the United Earth Force, the military arm of United Earth Alliance's "Earth Dome". Earth Dome consists of Crystal Tokyo (led by the Neo-Queen or an appointed Regent), the Senate (led by a Senate President) and the General Assembly (led by an Assembly Secretary General). All three elements work together to select members of the Earth Dome Council, led by the President of the Council (sponsored by the Neo-Queen or Regent, but must be approved by both the Senate and the Assembly) and Council Members (who are selected by the President of the Council), but who are subjected to oversight by the United Earth Commission (selected by member-states of United Earth). Ultimately, thanks to the good will of Crystal Tokyo, and its willingness to defer to representative democracy, the Neo-Queen or Regent is given latitude in the way of influencing Earth Dome policy. It was not until the Shadow War of 2260 (CE) that a serious challenge to Crystal Tokyo's authority took place, under the tenure of Morgan William Clark. Clark was a member of the Earth Dome Council as its "Vice-President", until he orchestrated the assassination of President Luis Santiago, a man that Crystal Tokyo had sponsored. Clark' subsequent actions were to consolidate power, by delegitimize Crystal Tokyo's authority, with the help of Nightwatch (a paramilitary organization that was formed to be answerable only to Clark), elements of the Psi-Corps and the "Section 31". Eventually, this would be resolved with the downfall of the Clark regime at the end of the Earth Alliance Civil War. In the meantime, before all this begins, Usagi and Ranma, having completed two years of schooling at the Academy, embark on their field studies aboard the NX-01 "Enterprise", as they participate in Earth's first long-range exploration mission into the so-called "Uncharted Territories" (a name for any area of space that is unknown to Earth).**

**Author's Note: C&C are always welcomed. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 16**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in Usagi's mind…

"Yikes!" Sailor Moon said, as she is nearly cornered. "I wish the other Sailor Scouts were here…"

"Ask, and you shall deceive!" said a familiar voice.

"What?" Sailor Moon and the Leader said in unison, as the Inner Sailor Scouts stepped out of the shadows of Sailor Moon's mind.

"That's 'Ask and ye shall receive," Sailor Mercury said.

"I thought I said that?" Sailor Venus said, as she scratched her head.

"We can argue later," Sailor Mars said. "The Moon Princess is in trouble!"

"Then let's kick the butt of 'mean green'," Sailor Jupiter said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"How…how are you guys here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We're always with you, dummy," Sailor Mars replied.

"Ohhhhhh…"

"It doesn't matter how many phantoms try to help you, Moon Princess," the Leader said. "I will destroy you!"

"Not if we don't help," said another familiar voice.

Emerging from the shadows were Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Even Chibi Sailor Moon, Chibi-Chibi Moon and the Sailor Starlights appear.

"Princess, we stand by you, no matter what," Sailor Pluto said somberly.

"Wow, we're having a reunion!" Sailor Moon said. "But I don't see-"

"Enough of this!" the Leader said, as he was about to attack again, only to have a rose thrown to block the Leader's path.

"What is this nonsense?" the Leader said. "A rose?"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said with a mixture of happiness and sadness. She was happy to see him again until she realized that all this was in her head.

"Sigh…"

"A rose is a beautiful thing, something that you would not appreciate," Tuxedo Mask said, as he walks out into the open. He then turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, in this madman's reign of terror, so that you can be all that you can be!"

"Right," Sailor Moon said with determination, as she brought out her Moon Scepter. "Everyone! Let's defeat the Leader!"

"Right!" the Sailor Scouts said, as they all get into a fighting stance.

"No, you won't!" the Leader said. "I am the Leader! I will not be beaten-!"

Meanwhile, back in the real world…

"Look at this," Dr. Phlox said. "The alien mental pattern is fading, while Cadet Tsukino's is getting stronger."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Archer asked.

"It's a good thing, since the cadet is waking up…"

Usagi opens her eyes, which were no blue again.

"Oh, what…happened?"

"It appeared that you may have been infected with some sort of virus, that had infected your mental state," T'Pol said. "Too bad it was not for the better."

"T'Pol, hush," Hoshi said tiredly.

"Are you okay, Hoshi?" Archer asked with concerned.

"Just tired, I guess. Too much work?"

"Well, dealing with Vulcans can be tiring," Archer said, as he notices T'Pol's presence. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," T'Pol replied.

"I hope I didn't cause any grief with what happened to me," Usagi said.

"Eh, it's nothing," Ranma said, as he goes over his friend's bedside. "I just hope that you are okay, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess," Usagi said, as she turned away. She wanted to cry, after realizing that everything in her head was a dream.

"Mamo-chan…"

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing, just….it's nothing…"

* * *

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. It's been a day since Cadet Tsukino's extraordinary experience. We placed the Leader's remains in quarantine, until such a time when we can safely return it to Earth, where it can be stored properly. In the meantime, Dr. Phlox has given Cadet Tsukino a clean bill of health, with the only side-effect is an expanded knowledge of the ship's entire database. However, she still lacks mental discipline to consciously access this wealth of knowledge, which is why Sub-commander T'Pol has suggested that she supervise Cadet Tsukino's academic program, although I believe it is more to get back at Cadet Tsukino for embarrassing both her and Captain Vanik during last night dinner. Naturally, Cadet Tsukino was not thrilled about this. Ironically, Captain Vanik had personal sent Cadet Tsukino a note regarding being impressed with Cadet Tsukino's new aptitude with Vulcan language and culture, although he is unaware of how this was to be. In fact, he even suggested that she would accept her under his wing, when Cadet Tsukino has an opportunity to go through the Academy's immersion program on Vulcan. Imagine that. Meanwhile, with the samples of the gammacite from the comet, the Enterprise continues its journey in the unknown…_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Usagi sulks in her room, as Ranma enters their shared quarters with a silver tray and cover.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he sits down the tray on his desk. "How's it going?"

"Lousy," Usagi said with a sigh. "I get possessed by some creep who thinks he knows me, and I embarrass myself in front of everyone…"

Usagi lifts her head up and turns towards Ranma.

"And I attacked you, too. How am I supposed to feel after that?"

"Well," Ranma said, as he leans on Usagi's desk. "You did impress that Vanik guy with your new found knowledge."

"Big whoop, Ranma. Now, I got that 'new found knowledge' from a mad man, I can hardly remember off-hand, which is just the excuse T'Pol needs to be my 'academic mentor'. Ugh."

"And as for you attacking me: no big deal. Where I came from, getting attack is like saying 'Hello'."

"That is really…lame, Ranma."

"Lame or not, I certainly kept my awesome abs," Ranma said, as he unzips his uniform and lifts his undershirt. "Check these out."

"Ranma, don't," Usagi said. "You're cute and all, but you're not my 'Mamo-chan'."

"Based on your description of him, he sounds like a weakling."

"Look, could you just go away?" Usagi said with annoyance.

"Ah, now I remember," Ranma said, as he goes to the silver tray. "I wanted to cheer you up, so I brought this from the Mess Hall…"

Ranma lifts the cover to reveal two bowls of chocolate sundaes.

"Oh, sundaes!" Usagi said. "Gimme!"

"Here you go," Ranma said, as he hands Usagi one of the bowels. "Now, let's just eat."

"I'll say," Usagi said, as she pushes her spoon into ice cream treat. "Yum…"

A week later…

"Good morning, everyone," Archer said, as he steps down in the command center, located in the left side of the back of the Bridge.

"Morning, sir!" Usagi said happily.

"Yo," Ranma said with a nod.

"Cadets," Archer said with a nod. He then turns towards T'Pol.

"What's on tap for today, Sub-commander?"

"Thanks to the assignments that I had the cadet undertake, we have discovered three phenomenons," T'Pol said, as she alters the view screen on the rear wall. "We have a J-class supernova remnant, located approximately three light-years off our course."

"Okay…"

"And we also have a cluster of three neutron stars," T'Pol said, as she changes the viewscreen.

"Huh," Archer said, not really enthusiastic by what he has heard thus far. "Anything else?"

"Ranma, can I say it?" Usagi said excited.

"Whatever," Ranma said with a shrug.

"What is going on?"

"Sir, we found a Class M world," Usagi replied.

"Really?" Archer said with enthusiasm.

"Confirmed," Tucker said, as he switches view screen to depict a lush world.

"Life signs?"

"How does the number 500 million strong sound?"

"It sounds as if SOMEONE should have put this information at the top of the recent findings," Archer said, as he eyes T'Pol while T'Pol merely ignores this.

"Sir, we believe that there is an entire civilization down there," Hoshi said. "Based upon what the sensors have been picking up, we're definitely dealing with a medieval period."

"Sounds interesting," Archer said.

"I definitely can't wait to visit that world," Mayweather said with a broadsmile. "I wonder what they are like…"

"It would be inadvisable to go to a pre-industrial world," T'Pol said. "We do not know what the effect will be of our presence on the natural development of the planet."

"Those are Vulcan rules, not ours," Tucker said.

"And Starfleet would be mindful to adopt such rules," T'Pol countered.

"Hoshi, do we know what these people look like?" Archer asked.

"Here you go, sir," Hoshi said, as she brings up the screen, showing a humanoid woman. "Other than a pair of raised ridges along the temples, they look human. I also have been compiling a language matrix, in the hope of understanding their culture."

"When the cadets made their report, we sent a long-range probe to the planet," Reed said. "We've been collecting intelligence ever since."

"Must you use military terminology for a survey mission?" T'Pol asked.

"Sorry, force of habit, I suppose…"

"With that in mind, we should simply collect more information to complete our survey," Tucker said. "And with the information on hand, you can make the decision to send down a landing party…"

Tucker then turns towards T'Pol.

"Or, not."

Archer mulls over the briefing he has received thus far. He then turns towards Usagi and Ranma.

"You think you two can immerse yourselves in an alien culture?" Archer asked.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think that it is wise to allow inexperienced cadets to participate on a mission as important as the one you are implying to undertake," T'Pol said. "In fact, I don't think anyone on this ship is qualified."

"Duly noted," Archer supplied. He then scans the faces of the command crew.

"Nevertheless, T'Pol is correct in one thing: this will be an important assignment, since UESPA rarely has a chance of establishing first contact with an unknown species. So, just to be on the safe side, we'll go by the book."

Archer taps a communication panel, and calls up Sickbay.

"Bridge to Sickbay."

"Sickbay, here," said the reply.

"How are your skills of prosthetics…?"

After arriving, in orbit, around the planet (dubbed "Akaali" by the inhabitants, T'Pol picked up some unusual readings on the planet's surface, that were the result of a matter-antimatter matrix, something that the Akaali would not have access to (given their level of development). With a mixture of curiosity and concern, Archer changed the mission parameters.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Ranma were trying to get their disguises on…

"Now, hold still you two," Dr. Phlox said, as he adjusted he made the ridges on Usagi's and Ranma's head look natural.

"Wow," Ranma said sarcastically, as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I really look like an alien."

"Trust me, cadet, there are 'aliens' who do not conform to the usual human bipedal designation," Dr. Phlox said. "Otherwise, in this case, I would have to use invasive surgery to make your disguises work."

"Doctor, why does my disguise itch?" Usagi said, as she was about to scratch her ridges.

"Ah, don't," Dr. Phlox said. "The itching will go away soon…"

Just then, Archer enters Sickbay while carrying a case.

"How's everything, doctor?" Archer asked.

"See for yourself," Phlox said, as he stood back.

"Ah, looks good," Archer said. "But, I have something better…"

"What's that, sir?" Ranma asked.

"These are the new 'universal translation plugs' that just got programmed with the Akaali language system," Archer said, as he opens the small case. "Please don't lose it."

"Okay, sir," Usagi replied, as she picks up the plugs. She briefly examines it.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you supposed to put them in?"

"Huh, well…"

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: For the sack of clarification, this story begins during Ranma and Usagi's second year at the United Earth Space Academy (UESA), circa school year 2151-2152. Furthermore, the pair arrived in the 22****nd**** century during one of NX-01 Enterprise's flight tests, shortly after its christening.**

**Author's Note: C&C are always welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. As the Mission Team began its assignment of "anthropological surveillance", the team learned that no matter the planet, everyone called their world "Earth", or some equivalent that means the same thing. I think that would help intermingle with the local populace quite sufficiently, which should give Science Officer T'Pol no excuses to complain about the human capacity for getting into trouble. Should this assignment prove to be a success, I will definitely recommend to UESPA the value of more such assignment, although I doubt that such a recommendation will go over well with the Vulcan High Council. On another note, it appears that I was right to include Cadets Saotome and Tsukino on this mission. While Cadet Saotome continues to demonstrate his adeptness at so-called "undercover operations", Cadet Tsukino continues her enthusiasm at meeting new people, which demonstrates a potential to become a diplomatic in the future, should she choose such a course action…_

"Mmmm," Ranko said, as she took a bite out of what appeared to be a pastry from one of the shop vendors, while ignoring the look of contempt on T'Pol's part. "This is SO good!"

"Why thank you!" said the vendor, as he smiled brightly. He then gives the red-head girl another pastry. "Here, have another for being such a cute girl!"

"Thank you!" Ranko said, as she bows slightly. "Teehee-!"

"Let's go," T'Pol said, as she pulls Ranko away from the vendor's shop.

"Come again!" the vendor said with a wave, before tending to his other customers.

"Honestly, your actions border on criminality," T'Pol said.

"What?" Ranko replied. "The Captain told us to mingle with the locals."

"That may be the case, but running, as you humans would call it, 'scams' could attract the attention of the local authorities. Therefore, I do not want you to continue your shenanigans."

"Yes, 'Mom'," Ranko said sarcastically.

Before T'Pol could respond, however…

"Hey, guys," said a voice from the side of the pair.

T'Pol and Ranko both turn to see Communications Officer Hoshi Sato and Cadet Usagi Tsukino.

"What is THAT on your head, cadet?" T'Pol asked, noticing what appeared to be a baby blue duck on top of Usagi's head.

"Quack!" the duckling replied.

"Isn't he cute?" Usagi grinned.

"That does not answer my question, cadet," T'Pol replied.

"A shop down the street was giving away domesticated animals, T'Pol," Hoshi interjected. "So…Usagi asked if she could have one as a pet-"

"Quack!"

"We are here to observe, not collect pets."

"But can I keep him?" Usagi pleaded. "Please?"

"That will be left to the discretion of Captain Archer, of course-"

"What about me?" asked Archer, as he and Tucker walks towards the others. "Wait, why is Cadet Saotome in his girl form?"

"And what's with the blue duck?" Tucker asked.

"Quack!"

"Cadet Saotome was running scams on the shop vendors," T'Pol repleid

"I did not," Ranko replied. "I simply used my curse to get more information."

"And what did you get?"

"For the past two months, this area has been infected by a strange malady," Ranko said. "One of the reasons why the shop owners and vendors are so generous to give out stuff is to attract more business. Otherwise, they might not have any choice but to pack up and move to the next county."

"You observed all that, cadet?" T'Pol said. If she wasn't Vulcan, she would have displayed the look of surprise on her face…

"Well, sure. Call scamming for food unethical, but you can learn a lot by just listening to an idle conversation or two."

"I see…"

"Captain, we've been hearing the same thing," Sato interjects.

"It's true, Captain!" Usagi said. "Everyone around here is suspicious of strangers and stuff. In fact, they think a bit of witchery is going on around here."

"Quack!"

"Well, duck and food scamming aside, we were able to pick up neutrino radiation in the area," Tucker said, as he shows T'Pol his sensor readings.

"Where did you find these readings, Commander?" T'Pol asked.

"We found the readings at a curio shop down the street in one of the side alleys," Archer replied. "We're thinking of investigating the shop later on tonight."

"That is, if you don't mind," Tucker said.

"Considering the fact there shouldn't be any neutrino radiation on this planet, due to the level of sophistication this world has exhibited thus far, we should investigate and, if possible, neutralize the source."

"So, we can get involved, then," Archer said.

"Yes, we should."

"So, I was right about us going to this planet for the survey mission."

"Do not push your luck."

"Quack!"

"Even the fowl agrees with me."

"Imagine that," Tucker replied.

It turned out that an alien race, known as the Malurian, were mining ore from within the planet's surface, using the curio shop as a cover while being in disguised. Unfortunately, the byproduct of the operations were poisoning the water table, forcing Archer to make the decision to stop the mining operations, and to remove the Malurians from the planet. Of course, it will not be easy to do so, which was why Archer needed Ranma's talents…

"Sir, I'm not trained for this," said Ranma, as he and Archer, and a native woman named "Riann" arrive at the curio shop. Riann, a local apothecary shop owner, was suspicious of the curio shop, and became even more suspicious when Archer and company arrived. After dealing with a misunderstanding involving T'Pol shooting Riann, an alliance was made between Riann and the strangers, which was why she, Archer and Ranma were now breaking into the curio shop, owned by the disguised Malurian named "Garos"…

"The fact of the matter is that you were able to pick-pocket the control keys in that Malurian shuttle without being seen," Archer said.

"True, true…"

"How can this boy be any good to us?" Rianna asked.

"This 'boy' has many talents, Riann," Archer said, as he stops at the front door. "Show her."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he pressed on the door's locking mechanism. He didn't want to call upon the "Saotome Forbidden Arts", due to their dishonorable nature, but if people were getting sick because of "stupid aliens", then it was a martial artist duty to defend the weak and helpless. And so, Ranma did.

"Let's see," Ranma said, as he touched the door and concentrated. He extended his aura to get the intimate details of how the locking mechanism worked…

With a twist of the wrist, Ranma removed the lock and the door knob, exposing the sophisticated wiring in the process.

"How did he do that?" Rianna asked. "That door was solid, and the locking mechanism was embedded in the structure itself!"

"Anything Goes Martial Arts' Ume Senken," Ranma said, as Archer moved in to re-work the wiring, with the help of the card key and a Tricorder. "Or, as I like to call it, 'the art of thieves'."

"Pardon?"

"Long story," Archer said.

"What are you doing?"

"With the wiring exposed, I can hack into the rest of the security screen," Archer said. "We should be able to go straight to the source of the problem unencumbered."

"We hope," Ranma replied.

Meanwhile, the NX-01 Enterprise intercepts a Malurian ship, bound for Akaali. T'Pol, much to everyone's surprise, made the decision to prevent the ship from going to Riann's planet. Unfortunately, it was a lot more sophisticated, and the Malurian was not about to let some Earth ship prevent it from picking up the next shipment of ore.

"Eep!" Usagi said, as she held onto the railings, after the ship was hit by major disruptor fire.

"Status," T'Pol said calmly.

"We lost are electro shields, and took a full hit on the hull," said Tactical Officer Malcolm Reed. "I will have to isolate parts of the ship to conserve power, so that we can get those shields back up-"

The NX-01 Enterprise took another hit, causing some more damage to the hull of the ship.

"Hard to port!" T'Pol ordered. "Get us out of range."

"Aye, ma'am!" said Helm Officer Travis Mayweather, as he used the thrusters to maneuver the ship out of range of the Malurian vessel…

"Main weapons battery is down," Reed said, as he checked the status of the ship's defenses. "We're sitting ducks."

"Commander Tucker, we need power to the weapons," T'Pol said.

"I can barely keep power to the thrusters and warp nacelles, T'Pol," Tucker yelled, as he and his engineering team was desperate to get the phaser array recharged. "We need a few minutes-"

"We may not have a few minutes, Commander," Reed reply. "We need power to the weapons now, or we're dead in the water…"

"What if…you channel the weapons by using the warp core directly?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean by that, cadet?" T'Pol asked.

"Well, back home, I remember watching this video about a ship that got caught up in a wormhole, and tried to user phaser on an asteroid that was also caught up in the wormhole," Usagi said. "I don't remember the name of the movie, but I remember that they couldn't destroy the asteroid because the engines were out of alignment or something, due to being caught up in the wormhole."

"Cadet, we do not have time to indulge in your frivolity-"

"Wait, I get what cadet Tsukino is trying to say," Reed said. "In theory, we should be able channel energy directly from the warp core into the phaser array."

"But that will surely burn out the array, not to mention risk creating a surge in the warp nacelles."

"True, but we only need a few seconds of power to strike back," Reed said. "And at this rate, we are not going to survive additional hits."

T'Pol mused over what was spoken, before giving her order.

"Commander Tucker," T'Pol said. "I want you to redirect power to the phaser array."

"But that much power will burn out the couplings," Tucker replied.

"That is an order."

"Tucker, we only need a few seconds," Reed said.

"In that case, stand-by," Tucker replied.

"Mayweather, keep some distance between us and the hostile," T'Pol replied.

"Yes, ma'am," Mayweather smiled, as he continued to maneuvered the NX-01 Enterprise out of range of the Malurian vessel.

Reed turns towards Usagi and smiles.

"Good job, cadet," Reed said.

"Um, thanks?" Usagi replied.

Reed chuckles, before refocusing his thoughts on the task at hand.

So, what happened?

Thanks to Usagi's suggestion, the additional energy allowed the NX-01 Enterprise to disable the Mularian vessel. Added insult to injury, T'Pol, in her usual deadpan manner, was able to bluff the crew into backing off from their venture. Later, she did admit to being inspired by Ranma to "scam" the aliens into compliance. Meanwhile, back on the planet Akaali, Ranma used his Ume Senken arts to steal the power generator from underneath the curio shop, forcing Garos to consider the choice of being permanently exiled, or returning to his homeworld; he chose the latter. In the end, the mission was proven to be success, with enough data gathered to warrant a new survey mission on Akaali, this time under the protection of the Vulcans, since they were much more prepared to deal with the likes of the Mularians…

"Quack!" said the blue duck, as Usagi fed him in his cage.

"You still have that thing?" Ranma said as he read his text book for his next ship-board class.

"Why not?" Usagi replied, as she closes the cage containing her pet duck. "He was going to be fattened for dinner, you know. So, I saved him."

"Well, if you don't mind, can you put him with the other animals in Dr. Phlox's collection of exotic animals? He's been keeping me up all night, you know."

"Quack!"

"See?"

"Don't be jealous, Ranma."

"Jealous of what? Of him? Please."

Just then, the sound of the cadet's door bell rang out.

"Come in!" Usagi said, as Ranma straightens himself a bit.

Archer enters the room.

"Sir?" Ranma said, as he and Usagi were about to get up.

"At ease," Archer replied. "I just wanted to let you know that UESPA HQ is pleased by your performance on our last assignment."

"In spite of ourselves," Ranma replied.

"At any rate, I recommended citation of merit for the both of you. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Usagi replied.

"And Reed told me how your suggestion to help with the defenses was inspired by some movie you had watched back in your home era."

"Yes, sir, I think."

"Do you know the name of the movie?"

"I'm not sure," Usagi said. "It was called…'Star Trax'? 'Star Truck'? To be honest, it's been a while ago. I only remember a few scenes from that movie, sir."

"Yes, and unfortunately, much of Earth's records, including its entertainment, was lost during the Second Dark Age. In fact, we're still finding new records of the era before the Great Mishap."

"Well, that could explain why I can't find any records about what happened to my family," Ranma said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that those records will be recovered someday," Archer said, as he lays down a personal access data device (PADD) on a table. "Get plenty of rest. Everyone needs to pitch in getting the ship in enough decent shape to allow us to go to the nearest space dock for extensive repairs."

"Yes, sir."

"Quack!"

"Cute duck," Archer said.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: First, Usagi and Ranma get kidnapped by aliens, and are held hostage, then they meet a man from the future who swears to be working for Sailor Pluto, and finally the Enterprise is invaded, forcing the cadets to take a life. See you then…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The United Earth Force (Fleet and Mobile Infantry) and the United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA), departments under "Earth Dome", are the precursors to Starfleet, after the United Federation of Planets was established in 2161 CE. The UESPA is a combined military and civilian agency that is patterned after NASA. Full incorporation of the UEF and UESPA began after the Federation-Minbari War (circa 2245-2258 CE), which becomes complete in 2270 CE (the year of the conclusion of the NCC-1701 "Enterprise" historic five-year mission under Captain James T. Kirk).**

**Author's Note: C&C are always welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Earth Date: November 21 2151 CE. The NX-01 Enterprise has been ordered to investigate a distress call from the "ECS Fortunate", a United Earth Y-Class freighter that has been in the service of the Earth Cargo Service for over sixty years, and commanded by veteran starship captain Charles Lucia Keene. Y-Class freighters typically have a velocity of "Warp 1.8", making it one of the slowest classes of starships from Earth. One of the reasons why the "Warp Five Project" had been initiated was to allow UESPA the ability to facilitate the needs of Terran colonists. Hopefully, the Enterprise will prove that the investment in the program was worth it…_

* * *

"This certainly takes me back," Ensign Travis Mayweather said, as he supervised Cadet Usagi Tsukino's turn at Helm Control.

"What does, sir?" Usagi said, as she applied the thrusters. She was nervous about her turn at piloting the Enterprise, since she didn't want to fly into anything. Then again, as nervous as she was, nothing beats out the lessons learned from the dreaded "No-Win Scenario Test"…

FLASHBACK!

Two years ago: San Francisco, Earth.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that candidates Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino have failed the examination," said the proctor, as he presented the test results of the space academy preparatory course.

"Thank you," Admiral Forrester said, as he nods his head while accepting the results.

"There is…still a window of opportunity to retake the preparatory course, before the next school term begins," the proctor said. "But based upon these scores alone, I have doubts that the testing candidates will perform any better."

"I understand. Thank you…I will be in touch."

After the proctor leaves Admiral Forrester's office, he patches a direct line to his superiors…

"What is the next plan of action, ma'am?" Forrester asked. "I know that you wanted me to look after the two of them, and get them ready for admissions into the Academy, but I don't think they are capable of passing the test."

Admiral Akane Tendo curled her lips while Sailor Pluto rubs her chin, while appearing to Forrester in holographic form in his office. Both of them wanted Ranma and Usagi to pass the preparatory course, so that the pair could begin to grow and mature.

The six-week United Earth Space Academy Preparatory Course is designed to prepare potential prospects to take the academy's entrance examinations. The program participants have to undergo stress reaction, spatial orientation and deductive reasoning tests. At the end of six weeks, the participant receives a pass/fail grade for their participation in the course, which enables him or her to take the academy entrance exam…

"What aspect of the test did they fail?" Sailor Pluto asked, almost predicting the answer.

"Ranma failed the deductive reasoning, while Usagi failed the spatial orientation aspect."

"I'm not surprise," Akane said. "Ranma always had the worse poker-face imaginable, not to mention being a candidate for attention-deficit syndrome."

"And the princess…well, she is not exactly the most graceful individual, I'm afraid," Sailor Pluto replied.

"What should I do next?" Forrester asked. "The proctor did there is another opportunity to take the preparatory course before the next term at the Space Academy."

"Actually, I do have something in mind," Akane said. "We should administer the 'No Win Scenario Test'."

"Isn't that a bit extreme at this level?" Forrester asked.

"It is, but Ranma and Usagi, especially Ranma, have to learn humility, if they have a chance to grow into the people we know very well…"

Pause.

"I just hope that they understand what needs to be done…"

A few days later…

"Hey!" yelled Ranma, as he felt the hood on his head being removed from his head. He then sees the culprit.

"Huh?" Ranma said in surprise.

"You are not a prisoner of 'Terra Prime'," said a woman in a black mask. His voice sounded deep, indicating that some sort of voice modulator was in use.

"Huh. What gives?"

"Ahhhh!" yelled a familiar voice. "Help me-!"

"Where am I?" yelled another voice. "I demand that you release me-!"

Ranma focused his vision to see two doors before him…

"Wait, tell me what the hell is going on?" Ranma yelled.

"My organization represents those who seek a world where normal human beings are free from alien, paranormal and supernatural influence," the masked woman began to say. "Once we learned of you and the Moon Princess, we decided to kidnap you."

"Then that's a mistake on your part," Ranma said, as he prepares himself to break the binds that held him in place.

"Really? I suppose that I should tell you that if you attempt to escape, Admiral Akane Tendo and the Moon Princess will be harmed."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Of course we would. Admiral Tendo has been a problem for us for a long time, but could not be touched. However, once she learned that you and the Moon Princess were within our clutches, she attempted to lead a MACO team to free you and your little friend. We anticipated her actions, and laid a trap, and a successful one at that. Now, all we have to do is wait until our demands are met."

"And they are-?"

"All aliens and the remaining paranormal and supernatural elements are to be removed from the planet," the mysterious woman said. "Failure to meet our demands will be met with unfortunate consequences to all three of you."

The masked woman turns away.

"Do not try anything, or else."

And, with that, the woman disappears in the shadows…

'I can't sense her anymore,' Ranma said, as she struggles through his bonds. 'The only way that they could detect my movements is by motion sensor or some junk. Hmmm…'

Drawing within himself, Ranma dropped his internal temperature, and began to apply the Ume Senken Methods to appear virtually invisible…

'Now, to free Akane and Usagi,' Ranma thought, as he extended his senses further. He could tell which aura was whose based upon the fact that Akane's aura was colored "red", while Usagi's aura was colored "white". Ranma assumed that Akane being angry all the time was the result of her particular colors.

"I got to free Akane, then Usagi," Ranma said, as he made a fateful decision...

Akane eyes widened, as Ranma rushed into the room.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, as he rushed over to his beloved's side.

"Ranma, you're an idiot!" Akane yelled. "Why did you come for me first?"

"Don't worry, I'll save the both of ya," Ranma replied, as he unties Akane's binds. "And why are you now recognizing me? You've been ignoring me ever since I got here."

Before Akane could reply, she and Ranma hear Usagi scream again.

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled.

"Princess!" Akane yelled, as she and Ranma rushed into the other room…

"You should have done what you were told, Ranma Saotome," the woman said, as she lowers her pistol, and places it in the back of Usagi's head. "Now, a price has to be exacted."

"Ranma, you have to get out of here," Usagi said, as she hyperventilates.

"You try it, and I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do NOTHING. I read about your file. The great Ranma Saotome, the BOY who cannot lose…"

The woman then turned towards Usagi.

"And you're the fabled Moon Princess, return from the past to shower the world in love and justice. How pathetic is that?"

"There is nothing pathetic about love and justice!" Usagi yelled.

"Oh, really? Then whatever happened to your much vaunted Sailor Scouts?"

"I…I don't know," Usagi stammered.

"But I do. They don't exist anymore, scattered to the four corners of the Universe."

"Um, but there aren't any corners in space, I think."

"That's not the point! They did the world a favor by disappearing after the Second Dark Age, with only that Sailor Pluto being the last to remain active."

"But look what they built? That has to count for something, right?"

"The only thing that counts is the wealth that Crystal Tokyo accumulated, thanks to the Sailor Scouts being the only ones to have it after the Second Dark Age. Face it, 'princess', the legacy that you built up is nothing more than a sham!"

"That's not true!" Usagi said, as she started crying. "We saved the world from destruction at the hands of Chaos!"

"Yes, for yourselves."

"Stop it!" Ranma said, as he steps up. "Stop hurting her-!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that," the masked woman said, as she slides into a rear room. She then presses a button near the doorway, causing two glass screens to pop down, separating Ranma from Akane, and Ranma from Usagi."

"The game is afoot," the woman said, as she leaves the room, and closes the rear door behind her.

"Ranma, the door is locked behind us," Akane said, as she tried to open the door where she and Ranma had just entered.

Just then, tanks open up from above, allowing tons of water to pour into the partitioned sections of the room, leaving Ranma dry.

"What the heck are these traps for?" Ranma replied in annoyance.

"Ranma, focus on the Princess," Akane said, as the water rose rapidly.

"Ranma, focus on HER!" Usagi said. "These people want me out of the way, not her!"

"No, no, no!" Ranma replied. "I'm not going to let either of you guys get hurt because of me."

"Why?" Akane asked. "You don't want to lose?"

"No, because I don't want those jerks to win!" Ranma replied. He examines his situation, and realizes that he couldn't switch back and forth is focus so easily. By the time he saves one person, the other person could die.

Time to improvise…

"This is going to hurt, a lot," Ranma said, as he braced his footing. He then pulled a trick from Ryouga Hibiki, but in a manner that was characteristically Ranma.

"Shi-Shi-Hokodan," Ranma said, as he combined the thought of failing Akane and his new friend, with the confidence that he would do whatever it takes to save them in the end. "Moka Takabisha no Kanpeki!"

And that's when everything went white…

When Usagi woke up, she realizes that she was in some sort of hospital room.

"Oh, my head," Usagi said, as she rubbed her head. "Owie…"

She then noticed Akane sitting on the hospital bed while Ranma was apparently unconscious.

"Is Ranma…?"

"Ranma will be fine," said Akane, as she gets off the bed, before straighten out her uniform. "He tired himself out pulling off that stunt of his…"

"Oh. What about…Terra Prime?"

"Terra Prime was not involved," said Princess Setsuna Meioh, as she enters the door with Admiral Forrester. Unlike Forrester and Akane, Setsuna was dressed in a skirted business suit…

"Then…what happened?"

"We gave you and Ranma the 'No-Win Scenario Test'," Forrester replied. "You were placed into a position where the odds are so great, that you would be forced to accept defeat. Or, in other scenarios, you would have to sacrifice a life to save another."

"But…that's so mean!"

"We apologize for giving you and Ranma the test," Akane said tiredly. "We had to be sure that you had what it takes to be admitted into the Space Academy."

"But…why that test?" Usagi asked.

"The journey that you and Ranma will undertake will be a difficult one," Setsuna replied. "As I've told you before, when you first arrived to this temporal era, I can't simply send you back. YOU and Ranma Saotome have to make the effort yourself. I suggested enrolling in the Space Academy will enable you two the ability to find a way back home."

"But…but we failed the preparatory course, 'Suna," Usagi said with a sniff.

"Yes, under normal circumstances, you two would have," Akane said. "That is why I authorized that you and Ranma take the 'No-Win Scenario Test', so that you two make up the poor score that you and Ranma received…"

Pause.

"Amazingly enough, you two passed a test designed to test failure."

"You mean…we got extra credit?" Usagi said, as she blinked her eyes.

"In a manner of speaking, yes you two did," Setsuna replied. "You and Ranma can enter the Academy without further delay-"

"No," Ranma said, as he sits himself up.

"Ranma, be careful," Akane said.

"Please, let me say this," Ranma said. "I've been listening to you guys, and…well, if going to the Academy is that important, then I'll take the preparatory course seriously."

"You will," Akane said.

"Yes, if…if you tell me why you avoided me ever since Usagi and I got here," Ranma said.

"Because, Ranma, you're not MY Ranma," Akane said quietly.

"Huh?"

"The Ranma that I know is not the brash, inexperience boy who relies on instinct to solve problems. The Ranma that I know is the seasoned, thoughtful man I will know, and love."

"But, but…"

"I wanted you to enroll into the Space Academy so that you can be that man," Akane said, as she briefly looks away. She then forms a look of determination on her face.

"Can you be that man, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I can," Ranma replied. "Fine, if it means so much to you, then I will complete that preparatory course, again, beat the Academy entrance exam, and finish this…Space Academy in three years."

"Son, the Space Academy is not an easy school to enroll into, let alone get into," Forrester said.

"Just watch me, Admiral."

"Well, Princess," Setsuna said, as she turns towards Usagi. "Do I really need to stress the importance of why you need to do better?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Usagi pouts. "If it means not taking that stupid No-Win Scenario Test again, I'll do better."

Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"I really mean it!"

"Good," Setsuna said, as she nods her head approvingly.

"We'll leave you two to get some rest," Forrester said with a smile. "After all, the next preparatory course begins in a week."

"Yes, sir," Ranma and Usagi said in unison.

"I'll come by and visit you tomorrow, Ranma," Akane said. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Ranma said with a smile. "Um, about us…"

"We'll take it one day at a time, okay?"

"Alright…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess," Setsuna said, as she steps back.

"What are you going to bring tomorrow?" Usagi asked anxiously.

"A tutor."

"Awwww, no fair!"

And that was that. With renewed vigor, the time lost martial artist and magical girl would go on to complete—and pass—the preparatory test, but would pass the academy entrance exam, albeit barely. Still, based upon the pair's progress, it did seem that they were on track to graduate within three years, since they were assigned to spend their non-Academy time aboard the NX-01 Enterprise, instead of simply going on vacation…

END FLASHBACK!

Just then, Captain Archer steps unto the Bridge.

"How is our helm trainee doing?" Archer asked, as he sat down in his seat.

"She's doing fine so far, sir," Travis said. "By the way, we should be within range to dock with the Fortunate."

"Good," Archer said with a smile. "I would be interested to see how well Usagi does with docking procedures."

"Sir?"

"ME?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Well, as they say, you have to learn how to dock sometimes, right?"

"Um, yes, sir," Usagi swallowed. "I'll…do my best…"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sailor Moon ST 1: An Enterprising Experience – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. With the advent of Dr. Zephram Cochrane's "Warp Drive Project", which ushered "first contact" between Earth and the alien world of Vulcan, humanity's quest to expand into the unknown has continued unabated. Of course, such pursuits have not always gone unencumbered. The earliest forays into the great unknown began with the very first trip to the Moon, thanks to a bet by the Civil War munitions expert Victor Barbicane and metallurgist Stuyvesant Nicholl post-American Civil War era. When all contact with the two were lost, another trip to the Moon was made, this one sponsored by Lord Ranshin Rantsu, the Japanese Ambassador to the Britsh Empire (circa late-19__th__ century), and his wife Lady Usashinko Rantsu, a socialite known for her London galas. The Rantsu couple had sponsored a local chemist named Dr. Joseph Cavor, the inventor of "Cavorite", a complex element that would be later used in Cochrane's early warp drives, due to its ability to negate the gravitational constant of the Universe, which is essential in surpassing the speed-of-light without the necessary power consumption needed to "fuel" the drive. Nevertheless, Dr. Cavor's creation allowed for the creation of a craft that could travel to the Moon and back with ease. Details are sketchy, but it has been said the Rantsu couple, along with Dr. Cavor and two other passengers—the London solicitor Arnold Bedford and his fiancée Katherine Callender—traveled to the Moon. Subsequent lunar archeological tours have discovered the existence of a lunar city; several in fact. In fact, one in particular was said to have been of an ancient and majestic lunar kingdom that was said to have died out during a great calamity some 1150 years ago. But is what is most interesting are the murals that were found underneath the main structure. For some reason, one of the pictographs was of a lunar princess who bears a resemblance to Cadet Usagi Tsukino. Imagine that. Nevertheless, the point is that humanity has always strived to reach for the stars. Hopefully, vessels like the NX-01 Enterprise will help facilitate a smooth transition in this regard._

* * *

The NX-01 Enterprise was on approach, as docking maneuvers with the ECS ("Earth Colony Ship") Fortunate. What was unfortunate was that it was Usagi's turned to perform those maneuvers.

"This is the Enterprise calling the Fortunate," Usagi said, as her fingers danced across helm control with Ensign Mayweather. "Permission to implement docking clamps?"

"Fortunate to Enterprise," replied the docking attendant from the Fortunate, aboard over the bridge speaker. "We're ready for you."

"Understood, Fortunate. Please stand-by."

"Okay, now, remember the steps," Mayweather said, as he swallowed hard. As Usagi's and Ranma's flight instructor, Mayweather had insights on their performance. Unfortunately, while Ranma's performance record was something to be admired, Mayweather was a bit nervous about this docking maneuver, due to Usagi's questionable application of what the helm officer has been teaching her…

"Okay, now, releasing the docking clamps when you see the Fortunate's 'navel'," Mayweather said. "Okay, now- wait, you have to lower your thrust-vector ratio first."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she made the corrections on her console. "Corrections have been made, sir."

Over in his seat, Captain Archer was on pins and needles, as he watched Usagi make the maneuvers. He had to remind himself that both Ranma and Usagi had to receive real-world field training, as ordered by Admiral Forrester…

"Nervous, Captain?" T'Pol said with a smirk and glare. She had opposed the idea of allowing both cadets to pilot the Enterprise in the first place.

"Me?" Archer said defensively. "What makes you say that?"

"You are perspiring, that's why."

"Um, well, I am nervous, but for a different reason."

"Oh?"

"Considering the fact that the distress message we received could result in an intergalactic incident, the last thing I want is the Vulcan High Command to get on my case," Archer said. "But, I will get a lecture from them anyway, so I guess I shouldn't worry about things, eh?"

"Such insightful words, Captain," T'Pol said with a smirk.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not…"

"Now, ease the forward thrust down to 5 percent of total power," Mayweather said.

"Powering down, sir," Usagi said.

"Hold for three seconds and reverse thrust at ten percent of power…now."

Usagi initiated the maneuver.

"And cut the power."

"Cutting the power now, sir," Usagi replied.

"Now, check your distance," Mayweather said.

Usagi turned to look at her instrument panel…

"We are holding at three meters," Usagi replied.

"Okay, tell the Fortunate that we're ready for the carpet to roll out," Mayweather said.

"Um, okay," Usagi said, as she pressed the intercom, already hooked to the main communications array, thanks to Hoshi. "Enterprise to Fortunate, we're ready to receive you…over."

"Fortunate to Enterprise: we read you loud and clear. Please stand-by…"

WHOOM!

"Fortunate to Enterprise, you are docked," said the duty officer aboard the Fortunate. "Welcome aboard."

"Good job, cadet," Mayweather said with prideful smile.

"Congratulations on your first ship-to-ship docking maneuver, Cadet Tsukino," Archer said.

"Thank you, sirs," Usagi beamed with pride.

"Impressive," T'Pol said.

"Wow, you really mean that?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course. Cadet Tsukino had beaten the odds for failure."

"You really know how to hurt a person's feelings, ma'am," Usagi laments.

"Feelings are unnecessary, cadet," T'Pol said. "If you manage to learn this truism, I see no reason why you cannot be successful in your endeavors."

"Um, thanks?"

A short while later, a team from the Enterprise is sent over to assess the situation. They are met by the First Officer Matthew Ryan, who wasn't too pleased to see them…

"Now remember, it is very important that you follow all medical procedure when administer treatment," Dr. Phlox said, as he goes over the protocols with Ranma.

"I got it, Doc," Ranma replied.

"Good, because consider your actions a part of your overall grade in 'Emergency First Aid'."

"Yes, Dr. Phlox," Ranma said with a sigh. He then turned to see a giggling Usagi, who was assigned to do security under Chief Reed.

"What?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing," Usagi replied.

Pause.

"Um, I think I twisted something on the way over here," Usagi said. "Can you treat me…'Nurse Saotome'?"

Ranma growled, but said nothing as he sees Captain Archer turning to face him and the others.

"Okay, now, we're here to assess the damage to ship and crew, and act accordingly," Archer said.

"We do know that Fortunate suffered weapons fire, based upon the hull readings," Reed said.

"And that's why we are at 'Yellow Alert' status," Archer said. "But, we are guests here, so behave yourselves-"

Just then, four men in their twenties appeared at the foyer section of the docking port, the shortest of the four led the pack.

"Permission to come aboard?" Archer asked, as he and his party stopped.

"Permission granted," said the young man. "Welcome aboard. I am First Officer Matthew Ryan."

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer," Archer said. "I apologize for us meeting under these present circumstances."

"We noticed damage to this vessel," Reed said.

"And you are…?"

"This is my tactical officer Malcolm Reed," Archer said. "Assisting him will be Cadet Usagi Tsukino."

"Hi!" Usagi said with a smile.

"You don't seem like the type to go into security," Ryan replied. "No offense."

"None taken, sir," replied Usagi.  
"Well, Cadet Tsukino is required to study all facets of Starfleet operations, but she will conduct herself in a professional manner," Archer said.

"Very well," Ryan said with a nod. "As to Mr. Reed's question: we were attacked by Naussicans."

"'Naussicans'?" Archer said.

"They are space pirates that frequent this sector," Ryan said. "They managed to board our freighter, but we managed to shake them off."

"And casualties?"

"All are alive, but our captain was injured during the confrontation."

"May we see him?" Dr. Phlox said.

"Are you a doctor?" Ryan asked skeptically.

"I am Dr. Phlox, the Enterprise's chief medical personnel, yes," Dr. Phlox replied. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Today, Cadet Ranma Saotome will be assisting me in treating your captain, as well as anyone else aboard your ship."

"Hello," Ranma said with a nod.

"You don't seem to be the medical type," Ryan said.

"That's because I'm not," Ranma replied. "But, I am required to train in all areas, including this one, so here I am."

"I see."

"We can render any and all assistance that you may need," Archer said. "Just say the word."

"Okay, good," Ryan replied with a nod. "I'll assign the appropriate people to work with your staff. In the meantime, I'll show Dr. Phlox and his nurse to Captain Keene."

"Good," Archer said with a smile. "Soon, it will be as if none of us were here…"

Over the next twenty-four hours, the Enterprise crew assisted the Fortunate crew in getting the Fortunate up and running. Meanwhile, Usagi was assisting Reed in getting the sensor array repaired, when she noticed something odd about her sensor readings. She was using her Tricorder to help with the fine-tuning process of the sensor array…

"Sir?" Usagi asked, as she doubled-checked her sensors.

"Yes?" Reed said, as he looked up from his work.

"Um, the Fortunate is helmed only by humans, right?"

"Normally, yes."

"Then how come I am picking up a non-human signature?"

"Oh?" Reed said, as he takes the Tricorder from Usagi's hands, and looked at the unique bio-signature.

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"We have a problem…"

After Reed tells Archer what Usagi found, Archer confronts Ryan of the fact that he knew that Ryan was holding a Naussican prisoner. Ryan refused to turn over the Naussican, citing the fact that legally, he could hold the Naussican prisoner for attempting to raid the Fortunate of its cargo of Dilithium crystals. When Archer threatened to reverse the repairs that crew of the Enterprise had done on the Fortunate, if they could not see the Naussican, Ryan relented, only to really set a trap for the Away Team…

"Where's the Naussican?" Archer asked.

Suddenly, Archer, Reed, Dr. Phlox, Ranma and Usagi are surrounded by some of the crew of the Fortunate.

"It's a trap!" Usagi screamed.

"Calm yourself, cadet," Reed grimaced.

"Why are you doing this?" Archer asked calmly, as he faced Ryan.

"We have been attacked by Naussicans on a constant basis," Ryan said. "We're tired of it. But with our captain incapacitated because of them, now is a good time to get a little payback…"

Pause.

"You can stay here, while we deal with the Naussicans."

Ranma turned to look at Reed, who nods his head…

"I can't let you do that, Ryan," Archer said.

With that, Reed dove towards the ground, and discharged his weapon, even as Ranma kicked a cargo bin over the side.

BLAM!

"Cadet!" Reed yelled.

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she crouched. "Okay, this is like a video game…"

Usagi spots one of Ryan's men, aims, and discharges her weapon before she could be spotted.

BLAM!

The exchange of weapons fire is brief, due to the fact that Ryan and two of his surviving men had decided to leave Archer and company aboard one of the cargo holds, after puncturing a hole in it, as they jettison it, forcing the Enterprise to mount a rescue…

"Archer to T'Pol," Archer said over a secured communications. "We need assistance."

"Roger that," T'Pol said. "We are tracking the Fortunate even as we speak."

"Good. Also, prepare for some guests."

"Understood. Over and out…"

Meanwhile, Dr. Phlox and Ranma are treating three of Ryan's men, even as Reed stands watch.

"Thank you, cadet," Dr. Phlox said, as he examines Ranma's treatment.

"Cadet Saotome," Reed said, as he gets Ranma's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Ranma replied.

"Go see if Cadet Tsukino is okay," Reed said.

Ranma sees Usagi, who was huddling on one of the cargo crates.

"Right," Ranma said, as he goes over to his friend, and sits down. He then turned towards Usagi.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked.

Usagi looked up to look at Ranma. Her face was wet with tears.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Usagi replied. "I had to shoot people!"

"Usagi, you used the stun setting," Ranma replied. "They'll be fine."

"Then…why did you and Dr. Phlox treat those guys medically?"

"I knocked over those crates, remember? I guess I went overboard a bit…"

"You? Perish the thought…"

Pause.

"Ranma, it's just that I have always taken an oath to protect people, human or otherwise, against monsters. But…if I have to shoot people to protect other people, then what good I am to Captain Archer?"

"Bunny, we both joined UN Spacy in order to find a way home," Ranma replied. "And part of that means having to fight for the idea that UN Spacy was founded upon."

"Yes, I know, but it still hard to fathom the idea of having to shoot people," Usagi said, as she leans on her friend.

"Yeah, I know. But it'll be okay…"

After being rescued, Archer tracks down the Fortunate at a secret Naussican base. When it became apparent that the Fortunate was in trouble, the Enterprise intervened, forcing the Naussican raiders to back down long enough to allow Archer, with Mayweather's help, due to coming from a family of freighter captains, to get their crewmember back. Afterwards, once Captain Keene recovered, he demoted Ryan, citing the fact that he had placed the Fortunate under harm's way needlessly.

And, with that, after getting the Fortunate up and running again, the Enterprise resumed its primary mission: to explore strange new worlds, and to seek out new life, and new civilizations. After all, the crew of the Enterprise was a crew of explorers first and foremost…

But there was one other matter to consider…

"Sir?" Usagi asked, as she stopped by Reed's station.

"Yes, cadet?" Reed asked.

"About my performance on the away mission…"

"Don't think much of it, cadet," Reed said. "You fulfilled your requirements in tactical operations, as far as I am concerned."

"No, sir, I didn't," Usagi said. "I know that I did the minimum, but that's not good enough."

"Oh?"

"If it hadn't been for Ranma, who knows what could have happened?" Usagi said. "Sir, regardless of the fact that my specialty will not be in tactical operations, when I graduate from the Academy, I want to show on my record that I passed all of my course with flying colors, including anything to do with tactical…"

Pause.

"Sir, I want to take your course over again."

"Is that a fact," Reed said with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'll give you an 'incomplete', then. And I want you to work with Cadet Saotome. He'll tutor you, until it is time for another chance for an Away Mission."

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said, as she stepped backwards, nearly bumping into railing. "Um, sorry about that…"

And, with that, Usagi left the Bridge.

"Well, she does have heart, I give her that," Reed said, before resuming his work…

**Tbc.**


End file.
